Confissões de Adolescente
by anniebones
Summary: Harry, Ron e Hermione estão na expectativa para o casamento de Bill. A festa será provavelmente o último dia em que se divertirão em muito tempo, já que a caçada pelos Horcruxes se aproxima.
1. Constatações

**Constatações**

É terça-feira, estou de férias e acordei as oito – oito! - da manhã com as gritarias da mamãe. Eu, Ronald Weasley, o Homem do Sono de Pedra! Estes preparativos pro casamento deixaram todo mundo louco aqui em casa. Não que nos importemos tanto, mas Merlim sabe que Molly Weasley nunca é capaz de enlouquecer sozinha, ela sempre leva alguns de nós junto. E se ela está assim hoje, imagine quantas coisas não vão explodir na sexta, que é quando o Bill se casa.

Eu me levanto e ela está brigando com a Ginny. "Pelo amor de Merlim, Ginny, tem como você me ajudar aqui na cozinha? Preciso terminar o suflê de batatas para começar a preparar o bolo!", ela bradava, agitando a varinha aqui e ali para lavar um monte de louça e ferver uma caneca de água. "E não me dê esse olhar, mocinha! Não quero saber de má-vontade por aqui!". Ela se vira e Gin joga as mãos pros céus, exasperada. Eu lhe dou um olhar que espero ser de solidariedade, mas me apresso a fugir dali antes que sobre para mim, também. Não que eu possa evitar por muito tempo.

Alguém que não conhecesse os Weasley, mesmo um bruxo, se espantaria com a confusão na nossa casa em dias assim. Uma dúzia de ruivos andando para cima e para baixo, falando alto e carregando coisas é uma visão e tanto! A mamãe está uma pilha de nervos, e eu fico imaginando se ela é capaz de ficar mais brava – porque se não for, posso aproveitar o momento para contar a ela que seu menino mais novo vai abandonar a escola para sair em uma caçada suicida com seus dois melhores amigos por pedaços da alma de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Tenho pensado muito nisso nos últimos dias. Quero dizer, você não pode simplesmente contar esse tipo de coisa a Molly Weasley, como se estivesse pedindo um copo d'água ou algo assim, entende? Mas que opção eu tenho? Harry precisa de nós e nós também precisamos dele. Além disso, eu jamais o deixaria fazer nada sozinho. Ele pode ser meio cabeça dura, o cicatriz, mas ele também não tem opção. Ainda não sei direito o que ele tem em mente – ele está nos Dursleys até quinta, que é quando faz 17 anos e poderá sair de lá definitivamente, de acordo com o que Dumbledore planejara.

Temos trocado cartas e gostaria que ele pudesse vir pra cá antes, porque sei que ele não está nada bem; ele fica se afundando num poço de auto-pena cavado por ele mesmo. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, não até a quinta-feira. Depois do casamento, posso tentar convencê-lo a ficar mais uma semana, no máximo duas, mas sei que não serei capaz de fazer mais do que isso. Provavelmente iremos primeiro a Godric's Hollow, a vila onde os pais do Harry foram atacados por Você-Sabe-Quem e tudo mais, mas e depois? Esse é o maior problema, sabe – nós deveríamos saber o que vem depois, mas a gente não faz idéia. E por mais que eu odeie confessar, isso me assusta um bocado.

Mas tem uma _coisa_ que me assusta mais do que tudo isso: mamãe, Horcruxes, Harry fulo da vida, a indefinição do nosso futuro, muito mais. Essa _coisa _tem cabelos castanhos armados incríveis e está lá em cima, dormindo no quarto da minha irmã. Se é que ainda não se levantou e foi tomar banho – putz, essa visão não me faz muito bem. Ultimamente, tem sido difícil ficar ao lado dela. Desde que eu fui envenenado as coisas ficaram muito diferentes entre nós. E olha que legal, que outra pessoa no mundo poderia dizer que quase morrer foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu nos últimos tempos? Ok, brincadeira.

O Harry insiste que ela... quer, também, mas eu não consigo acreditar nele cem por cento. Porque, se ela quisesse... quero dizer, ela é A Hermione: inteligente e bonita e fantástica. Porque ela não vem simplesmente e me fala? Não pode ser pelo mesmo motivo que eu não falo pra ela, afinal, ela é linda, e eu não sou, digamos assim, muito favorecido fisicamente, muito menos intelectualmente. Essas trocas de olhares, mãos tocando umas nas outras, as gentilezas... tudo isso tem aumentado em 200 o número dos meus banhos frios semanais, ainda mais agora no verão, que eu já tomo uma porção deles por causa do calor. E mesmo essas interações, esses pequenos sinais aos quais eu acho que ela corresponde... e se ela estiver fazendo isso por pena? Simplesmente porque é minha amiga e não quer me decepcionar?

Bom, tudo que eu sei é que desde que ela chegou, no fim-de-semana, depois de passar algumas semanas na casa dos pais explicando a "delicadeza" da situação, as coisas tem estado... estranhas. Parece que nós ultrapassamos o nível _amizade convencional_, mas ainda não estamos no _outro_ nível, entende? É como se fosse um... intermediário entre um nível e outro. Como um limbo dos relacionamentos ou algo assim.

O pior é que o casamento está chegando, e eu vou ser obrigado a vê-la em um daqueles vestidos incríveis que as mulheres usam em festas. Quase consigo ver a maneira como ela vai amarrar o cabelo, enrolando atrás com alguns fios pendurados na frente, a maneira como ela vai se maquiar, como ela vai entrar, o sorriso que vai esboçar ao ver as pessoas se divertindo, mesmo nesses tempos negros. Nós merecemos, afinal, uma festa dessas – talvez por alguns momentos possamos esquecer o que nos espera. Vai ser um divisor de águas; a vida antes do casamento do Bill e depois do casamento do Bill.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Homens são patéticos, não? O Ron me dá esse sorrisinho como se fosse resolver alguma coisa, mas não faz nada pra me ajudar. Mas é claro, tolice minha esperar que o Ronald seja, de alguma forma, prestativo e me ajude com as tarefas domésticas.

Eu já deveria ter me acostumado mesmo. A mamãe nunca foi muito justa nessas coisas, às vezes ela pega o primeiro que vê na frente e eu, pra variar, estava na hora errada no lugar errado. O problema é que ela tá enlouquecendo todo mundo com esse casamento. Eu entendo que é importante pra ela, o primeiro filho que se casa, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso – além do cara ser meu irmão, óbvio. Eu não devia estar trabalhando aqui hoje, com esse sol lá fora... droga, droga, droga.

Pela janela dá pra ver o idiota do meu irmão sentado na grama. Pelo olhar dele, provavelmente está pensando na Hermione. Eu não sei qual é a daqueles dois, quero dizer – é tão óbvio pra todo mundo. Eles deviam fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Todo mundo já percebeu que as brigas são a maneira que eles encontram de descarregar a tensão existente. Tudo que eles precisam é de umas boas duas horas se pegando. Tudo bem que desde a Lavender os dois têm sido só sorrisos um pro outro, dá até nojo. Mas aí é que eu compreendo menos ainda: porque um dos dois não toma uma atitude? Acho que a responsabilidade é do Ron nessa parte, porque a Mione já o tinha convidado pra festa do Slughorn. E o idiota pôs tudo a perder! E eu não tive culpa, quem mandou ele ser um idiota hipócrita?

É, são patéticos mesmo. Eu devia ter previsto com o Harry. Como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Várias-Vezes deixaria sua donzela indefesa em perigo? JA-MA-IS! É claro que ele ia querer bancar o herói comigo, com aquela merda de "preciso-te-proteger-gin-querida-óh!", e é claro, eu não ia discutir com ele no funeral do Dumbledore. Ele escolheu o momento certo, aquele idiota. Como se eu não pudesse cuidar de mim – ou como se eu não tivesse o direito de escolher se vou ficar com ele ou não! É absolutamente... egoísta por parte dele escolher por mim o que eu devo ou não fazer. Não é a escolha dele, e nem poderia ser.

Sei que se eu tentar algo... se, hipoteticamente falando, eu saísse por aí atrás de algo ou alguém, na intenção de ajudá-lo, ele ficaria preocupado comigo. E ele não precisa de mais problemas. Mas eu não vou ficar parada – vou dar um jeito de fazer alguma coisa. Ou não me chamo Ginevra Molly Weasley.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A Senhora Weasley é meio agitada, não? Nessas ocasiões especiais, então, alguém segure a mulher. Não reclamo por mim, ela é sempre muito amável comigo, como são todos os Weasleys. Mas todo mundo acaba ficando uma pilha de nervos por causa dela – e eu, que estou aqui como hóspede, acabo ficando meio sem graça de não fazer nada, ou de acordar tarde e coisas assim.

Nunca fui de dormir muito, na verdade; meus pais são meio sistemáticos e eu sempre tive que estar de pé cedinho, a tempo de pegar o jornal e o leite na porta de casa. Me acostumei a uma vida saudável, quero dizer, uma alimentação balanceada, um sono completo e adequado, vida ao ar livre e todas essas coisas do _Discovery Health_. Criei o hábito de escovar os dentes cinco, as vezes seis vezes por dia: uma ao acordar, outra depois do café-da-manhã, uma depois do almoço, uma depois do café da tarde, outra depois do jantar e mais uma antes de dormir. Na verdade, me sinto incompleta quando não sigo esses pequenos rituais. Parece meio estranho, mas é só coisa de filha única de dois dentistas. Nada muito fora do normal nesse universo de flúor e cremes dentais.

Falando em _Discovery Health_, às vezes me esqueço como é bom tirar umas férias do mundo bruxo. Nada muito longo, já que faz parte da minha vida... é minha vida, eu não poderia ficar longe muito tempo. Mas nessas duas semanas que estive em casa, mesmo sendo legalmente apta a fazer magia, resolvi que não ia usá-la para nada - exceto, claro, em emergências, por isso continuei andando com a varinha, mas felizmente não precisei dela. Merlim sabe como foi bom voltar um pouco ao outro mundo, parece que recarrega as baterias. Todo ano gosto de passar essas semanas na casa dos meus pais não só pra revê-los, mas por causa dessa "recarga mágica", também. Ela me ajuda a enfrentar todas essas coisas pelas quais eu e os garotos passamos todos os anos.

Se bem que têm algumas coisas que mesmo assim eu não consigo enfrentar. São poucas, mas nada tem a ver com Voldemort ou Horcruxes. Esse ano, por exemplo, eu quase não agüentei ver o Ron com aquela vaca. É, vaca. As pessoas acham que eu não posso xingar, mas elas estão muito enganadas sobre mim. Sei o que devem pensar: "Hermione, a puritana" ou "Hermione, a encalhada". Quer dizer, encalhada eu posso estar, mas a culpa não é minha! Eu o convidei pra festa do Slug, e ficaram claras minhas intenções, é claro, afinal não se convida as pessoas assim a esmo. E de repente, absolutamente sem nenhum motivo, ele vem e me trata daquela maneira? Depois as mulheres que são complicadas. Ok, quanto ao palavrão, eu não gosto que o Ron fale, mas veja bem... Acho que algumas horas realmente pedem, e as pessoas acabam falando, é normal. Mas sei que ele fica possesso quando eu o repreendo, então é por isso que eu falo, é claro. Adoro ver nos olhos dele aquele brilho de 'como você ousa?', é como um convite. Além disso, ele me tira do sério, com aquelas piadas fora de hora e... aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos tão azuis que eu me perco neles, e a maneira como as orelhas dele ficam vermelhas quando ele está com vergonha, a coragem dele, ou como ele é tão tímido pra certas coisas e tão ousado pra outras – como por exemplo, SAIR AGARRANDO A VACA DA LAVENDER!

Lembrar daquelas cenas não me faz bem – ele com os braços ao redor dela, a boca na dela, eu não sabendo onde começava um e onde terminava o outro de tão perto que estavam. Eu sinto náuseas, tenho vontade de chorar, de sair desse quarto e perguntar a ele o que a vaca tem que eu não tenho – exceto os peitos, é claro, mas isso é muito óbvio. Eu encaro tudo isso muito melhor agora, depois que ele terminou com ela e deixou bem claro que ela era uma chata – é, uma chata! -, mas me lembro de todos os momentos como se eles fossem agora, de cada detalhe sórdido, de todos os lugares onde eu os vi se beijando, de tudo. De todas as vezes que eu quis que fosse eu lá, no lugar dela.

Que patética eu sou: o mundo bruxo está sendo destruído por um homem cruel, que quer matar meu melhor amigo e eu estou aqui pensando em... homens. Mais cruel do que o Voldemort são os hormônios, e isso me irrita, porque algumas vezes eles não permitem que eu controle a maneira como meus pensamentos fluem. É a única explicação racional para eu não parar de pensar essas coisas o tempo todo. Eu não deveria estar pensando no Ron, agora – mesmo que isso seja o que eu faço a maioria do tempo, droga. Daqui a aproximadamente duas semanas eu vou sair com Harry e ele para a missão mais importante da nossa vida – e do mundo, certamente, porque se ele falhar, acabou. E eu sei que precisava estar estudando, planejando, pesquisando, rabiscando possibilidades, mapas e essas coisas. Mas eu quero me dar estes dias de folga, sabe? Até o casamento. Pra poder fingir que eu sou só uma adolescente preocupada com a prova da semana que vem, ou com o cara de que eu gosto. Eu deveria estar me preocupando com essas coisas sabe? Quando olho pra eles, pro Ron e pro Harry, e pra mim também, eu percebo que a gente tá adiando esse crescimento. Quero dizer, tudo pelo que a gente passou, a gente se tornou mais forte, mas também mais cético, mais maduro. A gente perdeu boa parte da vida em batalhas contra as trevas – falo por mim por força do hábito, mas aqui estamos falando do Harry do Ron, também. E se tudo não mudou drasticamente depois da morte de Dumbledore, sem dúvida vai mudar quando a gente partir. Porque não somos mais crianças – não podemos ser. A gente tenta não pensar, mas... e a morte? Quero dizer, para eles, para Malfoy e aquele sujos, é tão fácil dizer _Avada Kedavra_. Em dois segundos estaríamos mortos. Então é por isso que eu tento manter minhas preocupações em coisas fúteis, por enquanto – até a hora que vai ser inevitável crescer de vez. Daqui a alguns dias, na verdade. Não sei onde achei a tranqüilidade pra agir assim – normalmente eu estaria pesquisando e rabiscando e estudando. Mas deve ser porque eu sei que o final está chegando. É tudo ou nada, agora. Do nosso sucesso depende nossa vida, nossa felicidade, e tudo que importa para as pessoas que amamos. Acho que tenho o direito de me dar esse presente – quatro dias de felicidade cega. Os últimos em muito tempo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

É impressionante como os dias se arrastam aqui nos Dursleys. Não sei se é o calor que faz nessa época que contribui, ou a minha falta de vontade de ficar aqui – tudo o que sei é que os dias parecem ter 48 horas. Daqui a dois dias saio daqui de uma vez por todas. Até soa estranho, "saio daqui de uma vez por todas". Eu sabia que aconteceria um dia, quero dizer, assim que eu pudesse, mas acabou que bem, faltam apenas alguns dias.

"Eu sei, Edwiges. Não adianta me olhar assim, você sabe que não há nada que eu possa fazer. Falta pouco, ok?"

Ela me olha como se a culpa fosse minha. É que o Tio Vernon me obrigou a mantê-la dentro da gaiola, e ela precisa esticar as pernas. Não consigo soltá-la a noite, aquele trouxa idiota pregou as janelas. Ele não me trancou aqui no quarto, mas não que isso faça muita diferença, porque eu só saio daqui para comer, ir ao banheiro e tomar banho, quando muito. Eles estão satisfeitos assim, e eu também estou, porque aí preciso ver menos a cara deles. A única coisa que me incomoda é que eu irei embora bem no dia em que me será permitido fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, pra sorte deles.

Na quinta-feira, o Sr. Weasley e mais alguns membros da Ordem vêm me pegar. Eu insisti que podia cuidar de mim mesmo, pegar o Nôitibus ou ir de vassoura, coberto pela capa. Mas eles argumentaram bem, é claro – "Se nem Dumbledore estava seguro, quem dirá você..." – e com a menção do nome de Dumbledore não tive mais forças para debater. Marquei com eles às dez da manhã, e já avisei os Dursleys, para evitar maiores conflitos (não que isso seja possível, acho). O Tio Vernon adquiriu uma expressão de satisfação depois que eu lhe contei que vou embora definitivamente. Até permitiu que eu trouxesse meu material aqui pra cima. Estou lendo "Hogwarts, uma história", mesmo que a Hermione ache uma afronta à inteligência dela, ("Por favor, Harry! Merlin sabe quantas vezes eu já li esse livro e sei que não tem nada de importante sobre os Horcruxes aí! Eu teria percebido, oras!", ela bradou na última coruja que me mandou, depois que soube da minha leitura) mas eu acho que diante das circunstâncias, o mínimo que posso fazer no momento é tentar conhecer um pouco mais da história dos fundadores. Tentar achar alguma coisa que possa ser importante.

Depois do casamento, quero partir o mais rápido possível. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tempo. É estranho o "podemos", mas parece que já me acostumei à idéia deles irem comigo. Os dois, Ron e Mione, conseguem ser bem teimosos às vezes. Não acho que conseguirei convencê-los a ficar, mas vou tentar, até o último minuto – porque essa é uma batalha minha. E eu não quero perdê-los, quero dizer, eles não entendem que se eles não estiverem seguros eu não ficarei tranqüilo. Eu tenho que lutar e eu tenho que morrer por isso, se for o caso. Não eles.

Estive pensando em visitar os aposentos de Snape em Hogwarts - depois de ir a Godric's Hollow, é claro. No meio daquelas centenas de livros empoeirados deve ter alguma coisa sobre os Horcruxes de Voldemort, ou alguma informação importante sobre artes das trevas. Vai levar um tempo e alguns cuidados para pesquisar, só espero que McGonagall não se oponha – ela não entende a importância disso tudo.

Lembrar daquelas cenas na Torre de Astronomia faz meus dentes rangerem, ainda. Sinto a vontade de me vingar correndo pelas veias e não dou a mínima que isso seja um sentimento ruim ou algo assim. O filho-da-puta matou Dumbledore! O único homem que acreditou nele, que apostou alguma coisa nele durante todos esses anos. Dumbledore pediu a ajuda dele, estava indefeso, e ele... Os trouxas dizem que existem três fases pelas quais você passa quando alguém querido morre. Acho que são: negação, lamentação e aceitação. Acho que é isso, não tenho certeza. Mas pra mim não funciona assim; eu não posso aceitar. Quero dizer, eu aceito que ele se foi, por mais doloroso... e estranho, e desesperador que possa ser. Eu vi com os meus olhos, afinal. Mas não posso aceitar que tenha sido em vão – aquele cretino tem que pagar pelo que ele fez. E vai ser pelas minhas mãos.

Depois da morte de Dumbledore, eu tenho tido um pesadelo recorrente. Sonho sempre que enfrento Voldemort e que não sou capaz de matá-lo porque não consigo lançar um Avada Kedavra. E ele ri de mim, uma risada alta fria e cortante, que sempre ecoa no sonho. Ele diz "um tolo, sempre foi um tolo, e morrerá por causa dessa tolice..." e gargalha, e eu acordo assustado. Assassino ou assassinado, não tenho escapatória.

E tem a Gin, claro. Mas ela está melhor sem mim, agora. As pessoas que se aproximam de mim, todas têm problemas. É melhor que ela se afaste. Não tenho dúvidas que fiz o melhor pra ela e, logo, o melhor pra mim, mesmo não sendo fácil pra nós agora – mas é questão de se acostumar. E fico feliz que ela tenha compreendido tão facilmente – estranhei, até. E é claro, depois que isso tudo acabar, se eu viver, ela merece mais do que um namorado assassino. Ela precisa de alguém jovem, que tenha as mesmas preocupações que ela, o mesmo brilho nos olhos. Alguém que não tenha lançado maldições imperdoáveis e que não a coloque em perigo simplesmente por estar ao lado dela.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_N/A: Pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic. Por favor, preciso de reviews e críticas de vocês. Agradecimentos à minha beta, Flávia._**  
**


	2. Como as coisas deveriam ser

**Como as coisas deveriam ser**

Acho que me acostumei à loucura que o casamento instaurou na minha casa. Vou até achar estranho quando tudo acabar amanhã, depois do casamento e após a nossa casa voltar ao normal. O lado bom é que festas são sempre legais, no fim das contas. Eu já sou maior de idade então posso tomar Firewhisky e Vinho dos Elfos, o que é ótimo, pois que mamãe e papai compraram garrafas e garrafas de bebida e enfeitiçaram todas as taças para que se auto-encherem quando o conteúdo acabar. Ainda tem a comida: mamãe está se superando e cozinhando coisas incríveis para o casamento, não vejo a hora de experimentar o bolo de carne. Ela preparou os pratos e usou neles aqueles feitiços de conservação que eles ensinam nos livros de culinária, ela aprendeu uns realmente bons este verão, que conservam o prato por até semanas. Mamãe começou a cozinhar ainda na semana passada, porque queria deixar os últimos dias para arrumarmos as coisas, fisicamente falando: conjurar as cadeiras e o altar, as mesas, todas as coisas que vão ficar no jardim, decorações, organização, essas coisas. A ordem está cuidando da segurança d'A Toca agora, temos um fiel do segredo e tudo mais, que eu não sei quem é de qualquer forma, e acho que só mamãe e papai sabem.

Vai dar tudo certo, afinal os convites são enfeitiçados e se auto-destroem depois de lidos, além de incluírem uma chave de portal para um ponto aqui perto de St. Ottery Catchpole. As pessoas estão vindo de toda parte, os Weasley são uma família bem grande e os Delacour também parecem ser bem numerosos. Chamamos os amigos também, os mais próximos. Nada de "o maior evento do mundo bruxo" ou algo assim, até porque estamos no meio de uma guerra, e não queremos chamar mais atenção do que já estamos chamando.

O Harry chegará daqui a pouco, e à tarde faremos uma festinha pra ele, nada sério, só um bolo que a mamãe fez. Papai já saiu para buscá-lo, junto com o Remus e o Moody. Ele veio até meu quarto me avisar que estava saindo para pegar o Harry, mas eu estava meio sonolento ainda. Não que não esteja agora, mas eu estou mais é enrolando, porque no momento em que eu sair, mamãe vai me bombardear com milhares de coisas pra fazer. Não deve ser muito tarde, acho que consigo enrolar aqui até umas onze. Até porque depois que eu levantar não vai ter escapatória, vai ser um tal de _"Ron, querido, coloque essa mesa lá fora perto da sebe"_ e _"Por favor, Ron, será que você é capaz de conjurar uma ou duas cadeiras de mogno silvestre e colocá-las ao lado da porta?"_, coisas assim, e eu não estou nem um pouco afim.

Acho que preciso cortar os cabelos, mas odeio admitir isso para mamãe. Preciso fazer a barba, também, porq...

_"Toc, toc"_

Quem será? "Entra!"

_"Ron? Você já tá acordado?"_ Só de ouvir a voz dela se aproximando meu estômago dá um salto. Merda, merda, ela não pode me ver assim, eu estou descabelado, com a cara amassada e com esse pijama velho e curto que era do Percy (o idiota)... Merda, merda, merda. Certifico-me de que o lençol está cobrindo toda a extensão do meu corpo (os pés meio que sobram, mas eu me encolho um pouco e tudo certo), pra esconder o pijama, e ela entra. Por um instante tudo o que consigo fazer é perceber que eu precisava vê-la. Ela está usando um vestido bege e tem os cabelos presos atrás com um laço. Está linda, é claro, como sempre.

"Oi Hermione, acabei de acordar", e isso é tudo o que consigo dizer por enquanto. Quando estou perto dela, assim, preciso cuidar pra não me perder em pensamentos... hum... meio impróprios, aí às vezes fico parecendo um bobo falando. Preciso trabalhar nisso.

_"Ah, desculpe Ron, não quis... ahn, te acordar, eu te acordei?"_

Me recomponho e procuro parecer natural. Sorrio. "Não, eu já estava acordado faz um tempo, enrolando pra descer sabe? Mamãe está meio louca lá embaixo, suponho?"

Ela me encara durante alguns segundos - parece acordar de um breve transe ou algo assim e sorri... _"É, ela está meio agitada, mas nada a que não estejamos acostumados. Ela me mandou te chamar para descer, ela quer que você tome o café logo."_

"Ahn, droga. Ok, já vou me trocar e tô descendo. Avisa ela pra mim, por favor, Hermione?"

Novamente ela demora pra responder. Tenho notado ela meio "avoada" ultimamente. Parece assim desde que essas coisas horríveis começaram a acontecer, a morte do Dumbledore e tudo mais. "Você tá bem, Mione? Parece meio desligada... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_"Não, Ron, tá tudo certo. Só tô meio sonolenta ainda. Vou descer e avisar sua mãe."_

Ela se vira para sair e me dá, sem querer, uma ampla visão... da parte de trás do seu corpo, por assim dizer, e da forma como vestido o marca. Não tenho problemas em falar _bunda_, é que me sinto meio incomodado em pensar assim da Mione, parece que não estou dando a ela o valor devido, já que ela não é só uma bunda, é bem mais que isso. Embora a bunda dela seja realmente incrível, até onde eu pude ver pelas calças jeans, pelas vestes de Hogwarts, e por esse vestido que é ótimo, porque faz direitinho o contorno do corpo dela, e pelos sonhos que eu tenho toda semana, a maioria envolvendo ela sem roupa. Ela, sem roupa... Merda, a mamãe vai ter que esperar mais um pouco pra tirar a mesa do café-da-manhã, porque eu vou precisar de outro banho frio.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Não, Ron, tá tudo certo. Só tô meio sonolenta ainda. Vou descer e avisar sua mãe."

Disse tão rapidamente que as palavras saíram meio emboladas, mas não sei se ele percebeu, quero dizer, eu ainda consigo fingir que está tudo bem, não? Me viro pra sair do quarto antes que eu o agarre. Vou explicar, não é que toda vez que eu o vejo tenha que segurar meus ímpetos dessa maneira, eles nem sempre são tão agressivos. Mas acontece que vê-lo com os cabelos daquele jeito, desarrumados, e a barba por fazer, e seu cheiro por todo o quarto, os olhos de um azul meio turvo, provavelmente porque ele ainda estava com sono, tudo isso me desconsertou completamente. O meu lado racional ficou do lado de fora do quarto. O cheiro do Ron é algo amadeirado com canela, e conseqüentemente, as coisas dele ficam todas impregnadas com esse cheiro.

E quando ele sorriu eu quase me perdi ali, mas felizmente consegui voltar a tempo. Não acho que ele notou, quero dizer, o idiota parece não notar nada, mas eu também não quero que ela perceba – ou quero? O problema é que eu me perco nele, na maneira como ele fala, na voz dele, nos contornos do rosto dele. Se eu não fico atenta, acabo passando por avoada, como o que ele mencionou e tudo mais. Tem dias em que é pior e outros em que é mais fácil agüentar, e tem é claro os dias em que ele é um completo cretino e nesses dias eu o adoro porque fica mais fácil olhar pra ele e odiá-lo. O que eu odeio nisso tudo é a maneira como não consigo seguir nenhuma linha de raciocínio lógica se ele está muito perto, ou se eu começo a prestar atenção nele.

"Sra. Weasley, o Ron pediu pra avisar que já vai se trocar e descer", eu digo a ela, e me sento à mesa. Estico a mão para pegar um pedaço de torrada.

_"Obrigada Hermione, querida. Sabe por onde anda a Gina?"_, ela disse, enquanto levitava uma porção de copos para dentro do armário.

Não queria entregar a Gin, sei que ela deve estar por aí em algum lugar enrolando pra não ter de trabalhar. Mas não podia mentir prá Molly. "Ela levantou logo depois de mim, Sra. Weasley. Deve estar se preparando para descer", disse, e bebi um gole do suco de abóbora.

A Sra. Weasley não disse nada e continuou com seus afazeres, a mulher não pára nunca. Ouço gente chegando e olho pra trás: George, Fred, e Charlie vêm para o café. Eles tinham ido à loja de logros ontem à tarde e passaram a noite lá, no apartamento de Fred e George – não me perguntem o porquê, já que tem espaço suficiente pra todos nós n'A Toca. Acho que foram conhecer o apartamento ou algo assim.

_"Muito bom dia, cunhadinha!"_

Bufei. Os gêmeos estavam me chamando assim (em coro, aliás) há algum tempo, desde que eu havia chegado à Toca. Eu não ligava muito, quer dizer, se a pessoa dá corda é pior. Mas o Ron ficava possesso toda vez que estava por perto, e eles faziam questão de continuar provocando-o. Ainda bem que ele não tinha descido ainda.

Charlie e Bill, que havia acabado de acordar, me cumprimentaram e se sentaram para comer. Parece que a Fleur saiu logo cedo para resolver algumas coisas no Beco Diagonal e a Tonks, foi junto (ela deve estar adorando), porque ultimamente o Beco Diagonal não tem estado muito seguro. Nenhum lugar está, na verdade. Fred e George já estavam comendo panquecas quando engataram com Charlie e Bill uma conversa animada sobre dragões peruanos e as propriedades afrodisíacas de suas presas.

Ouço um _"Bom-dia"_ meio murmurado e me viro para ver o Ron, de cabelos molhados e uma cara de que poderia dormir mais umas 6 horas. Os irmãos dele pareciam entretidos demais na conversa e sequer o notaram. Ele se senta na cadeira à minha frente na mesa e sorri. Antes que eu possa registrar o sorriso e devolvê-lo, junto com o bom-dia, a voz de Molly corta a cozinha.

_"Finalmente, não é, Ronald? Se o senhor pensa que pode escapar de mim dormindo até mais tarde, mocinho, o senhor está muito enganado. Assim que terminar o café, vá lá para fora ajudar Fred e George com o balcão."_

_"Ow!"_ Os gêmeos exclamaram alto, abafando o grunhido que Ron soltou diante da bronca da Sra. Weasley. _"Estamos quietos, acabamos de chegar!"_

_"Não interessa quando chegaram ou se estão quietos, é obrigação de vocês fazer o possível para o casamento do Bill ser perfeito."_

_"Já estamos cuidando disso, mamãe. Fique tranqüila."_ A entonação com que disseram não indicava nada, mas a troca de olhares era inconfundível: tinha algo de errado ali. Olhei pro Ron e ele tinha parado a torrada a cinco centímetros da boca. Olha pra mim intrigado e continua a comer.

Já não bastassem todos os problemas, ainda temos que lidar com seja lá o que for que esses dois estão tramando. Não, não será uma semana fácil.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Foi meio estranho me despedir dos Dursley, claro, com o Sr. Weasley sempre querendo ser cordial com meus tios e fingindo que eles são igualmente educados. Só acenei para eles da porta; Dudley e tio Vernon sorriram e acenaram efusivamente, provavelmente felizes demais com a minha despedida para se conterem, e a tia Petunia deu um tchauzinho meio tímido. Lupin, Arthur e Moody me deram parabéns, cada um a seu modo, mas eu não vou ficar descrevendo essas coisas porquê é meio piegas né? Mas foi legal, quero dizer, receber parabéns assim que eu acordo só pra variar. Ter amigos que se lembram do meu aniversário e tudo mais.

O Moody, então, disse que não era seguro viajar de vassoura (como se algo no mundo fosse seguro pra ele) e que aparataríamos, bastava eu segurar no braço dele. Eu achei meio estranho, quero dizer, segurar no Moody – e foi mais triste ainda porque lembrei do Dumbledore e da noite na caverna. Peguei no braço esquisito do Moody e aparatamos em um descampado verde, cercado por montanhas, onde Hagrid segurava uma lata de ervilhas daquelas dos supermercados trouxas, que provavelmente era uma chave de portal. Aí perguntei pro Moody: se íamos usar a chave de portal, porque tivemos que aparatar? Ele respondeu meio grunhindo assim, como sempre faz é claro, que era para despistarmos ou algo assim. Pegamos todos na chave de portal – eu, Remus, Hagrid e Mad-Eye Moody.

_"Chegamos, Potter! Pegue esse papel e leia logo." _

O Moody tem uma voz muito desagradável e provavelmente ele sabe disso, razão pela qual faz questão de usá-la nessa entonação... imperativa. Que diabos é esse papel? "A Toca fica no número 330 da Gleen Street, St. Ottery Catchpole, em Devon, na Inglaterra."

Eles têm um fiel do segredo agora! Eu me pergunto em quem os Weasley confiariam par... Ai! Meu dedo, porra!

_"Sempre alerta, Potter. Viver com os trouxas por duas semanas te deixou mais lento, é? Não era óbvio que um papel com esse tipo de informação ia pegar fogo assim que você o lesse?"_

Puta merda, que cara chato! E ele parece estar especialmente mal-humorado. Como é que eu ia adivinhar que esse fogo não era do tipo mágico que não me queimaria?

_"Não adianta me olhar com essa cara, menino. Vamos, vamos, que nós quatro aqui temos mais o que fazer. Agora que você sabe onde fica A Toca, entre e avise à Molly que nenhum de nós três virá para o almoço. Tchau!"_ E com um CRACK alto, desaparata. Se alguém no mundo dissesse que o Moody fala, estaria mentindo. É mais como um resmungo. O Sr. Weasley me dá um tapinha reconfortante no ombro, como se dissesse "não ligue para o velho, ele é meio ranzinza assim mesmo".

Remus estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. _"Até mais Harry, nos falamos depois."_ Eu o cumprimento e sorrio pra ele, que retribui.

_"Harry, nos vemos mais tarde ok? Cuide-se!"_ O sotaque de Hagrid está especialmente carregado. Depois de tanto tempo tinha me esquecido de como ele fala arrastado – e de como o aperto de mão dele pode ser esmagador. Enquanto me recomponho do esfarelamento dos ossos da minha mão direita e um Hagrid sem jeito pede desculpas, o sr. Weasley consulta alguma coisa nos bolsos. Logo em seguida ele aperta minha mão também com um _"Até mais, Harry. Juízo."_ Toco a campainha e ouço passos apressados do outro lado da porta. Às minhas costas, Lupin, Hagrid e Arthur aguardam.

_"Qual a senha?"_ A voz da Sra. Weasley soa abafada por trás da porta.

"Grindilow!"

Eu adoro a sra. Weasley, ela é fantástica como todos os Weasley (Percy não conta). Mas ela podia dar um tempo dos abraços esmagadores dela, só pra variar. Minhas costelas vão ficar doendo por uma semana.

_"Harry, querido! Meus parabéns, você já é maior de idade! Como você está? Que bom que chegou, venha, o café está na mesa, Ron e Hermione já estão comendo! Ah, olá Remus, Hagrid! Olá Arthur, querido!"_

Meu Deus, a mulher fala rápido. Ela está cheirando a bolo de damasco ou algo assim, e pela cor do avental parece que passou as últimas.. digamos, 27 horas da vida dela na cozinha.

_"Olá querida. Até mais, estamos saindo de novo."_ O sr. Weasley se abaixa e beija a mulher.

_"Olá Molly. Estamos saindo, não nos espere para o almoço, ok? Você pode, por favor, avisar à Nymphadora que eu saí numa missão pela Ordem?"_

Bah, não é possível, até o Remus. Não entendo mais essa coisa misteriosa de _"missão pela Ordem"_. Já sou maior de idade, enfrentei mais bruxos das trevas que a maioria dos bruxos por aí. Por Merlin, enfrentei Voldemort quatro vezes, estou no meio de tudo isso desde que nasci! Eu tenho no mínimo o direito de saber o que se passa. Já era pra ser assim faz tempo. Não vou mais admitir que me deixem de fora, nem a mim nem ao Ron nem à Mione. A mãe dele tem que entender que não há escapatória para nós, que estaremos envolvidos de qualquer jeito e se é assim é melhor que estejamos inteirados. Não sei sequer os rumos que a Ordem tomou depois que Dumbledore se foi!

Entro e acompanho a sra. Weasley até a cozinha. _"Harry, como vai cara? Parabéns, você é o caçula do trio mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? Sentimos sua falta, venha tomar café!"_ Apenas sorrio para o Ron em resposta. É bom tê-lo por perto, sempre. Ele e Hermione, claro, mas ele me entende melhor, eu acho, em alguns casos. Bill e Charlie me cumprimentam, e Fred e George me abraçam de maneira engraçada, meio de lado (_"ele já pode bebeeeeeeer, ele já pode bebeeeeeeer"_ é o que eles cantam). Hermione me dá um beijo e um abraço que me fazem lembrar do quanto ela é legal, e me dá parabéns, também. O abraço é diferente do que aquele que o Ron me deu, é mais desesperado. Ela tem essa mania estranha de cuidar de mim, ela é ótima, mas às vezes enche o saco, tem horas que eu só preciso ficar sozinho e não pensar em nada, e ela quer falar sobre tudo e tornar tudo muito lógico.

_"Harry, como você tá?"_

"Tô bem, Mione." Ai, já começou. Percebo que o Ron lança a ela um olhar do tipo 'censura' – meio um "não continue, Mione, perigo!". Boa Ron!

_"Só isso, 'tô bem'? Como foi a despedida dos seus tios, esse tempo que você passou lá?"_ Ela insiste, é claro, pra contrariar o Ron, e isso me irrita mais ainda. Não é que esteja com raiva deles nem nada, é ótimo tê-los por perto como eu disse, só não tô a fim de papo agora, pode ser que depois eu melhore – ou não. É que eu não consigo parar de pensar em tudo, esse lugar me lembra a Gin, que me lembra que eu não poderia estar pensando na Gin, e isso me lembra Voldemort, que lembra o Snape que faz pensar no Dumbledore e começa a doer de novo. Que merda!

"Hermione, **eu já disse que tá tudo bem**. Eu tô ótimo, vamos só tomar café tá? Depois a gente conversa, prometo."

_"Ahn... Desculpe, Harry, tudo bem."_

Acho que ela finalmente se tocou. Não quero falar sobre essas coisas na frente de todo mundo, não sei nem se quero falar sobre essas coisas. Mas depois eu explico pra ela, não quero deixar a Mione com a impressão de que eu estou bravo com ela ou algo assim.

_"Harry, querido."_ A sra. Weasley põe as mãos nos meus ombros. _"Sabemos que é seu aniversário, e Merlim sabe o quanto gostaríamos de fazer uma festa, mas a casa está uma bagunça, e todos os preparativos para o casamento me deixaram sem tempo de pensar em nada. Por isso, tudo que pude cozinhar para você hoje foi um bolo de nozes. Se você não se importar, cantaremos parabéns no fim da tarde, assim que Arthur e todos outros voltarem."_

Uau. Os Weasley são incríveis. "Mas é claro, sra. Weasley, como a sra. quiser. À tarde está ótimo pra mim. Obrigado!" Eu não posso ficar mais satisfeito. Ela sorri e se afasta para o jardim.

"E aí, como estão as coisas por aqui?" Pergunto, ligeiramente mais animado depois do comunicado de que eu teria direito até a um bolo de aniversário. A pergunta na verdade foi pra todo mundo na mesa, mas os outros irmãos Weasley parecem profundamente entretidos num papo sobre algo que não consigo identificar ainda, então só Ron e Hermione estão prestando atenção em mim.

_"Bom, a mamãe está nos deixando loucos com os preparativos pro casamento, é claro. Toda hora arruma alguma coisa pra gente fazer, não é a toa que a Gin desapareceu, ela não agüenta mais trabalhar na cozinha com a mamãe. Eu também tento escapar, mas a mulher me persegue. A Fleur e a Tonks foram ao Beco Diagonal resolver algo relacionado à festa, algo com os_ cristântemos-_ "_

_"É crisântemos, Ron."_ A Mione fez uma careta, o que incluiu implicitamente um "não seja burro" ou algo nesse gênero na afirmação dela. Já é engraçada a maneira como eles se provocam, antigamente eu me enchia, mas agora é tão claro que é a maneira deles chamarem atenção um do outro que chega a ser divertido.

_"Isso, foi o que eu disse. Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido, os gêmeos e Charlie acabaram de chegar da loja de logros, dormiram lá, mas devem sair de novo depois do almoço com o Bill para terminarem de provar os trajes na Madame Malkin. O meu já está ajustado, Fred e George me deram outro, aquele do ano retrasado já tá meio curto nas mangas e nas barras."_

O Ron parece animado. "Esse foi um belo relatório, Weasley. Obrigado por me manter informado." Digo isso com um tom de voz solene e pomposo e sorrio de lado. Ele e Hermione sorriem, também. Nós três na Toca, nas férias de verão, rindo de coisas bestas. Quem visse até diria que as coisas são como deveriam ser,não é?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eu quase me sinto mal por estar meio que "me escondendo" da mamãe. Quase, eu disse. Afinal, não é como se eu estivesse dentro do guarda-roupa ou atrás da porta, né? Só estou no meu quarto enrolando o máximo possível. Sei que é uma questão de tempo até ela vir aqui e começar a falar, falar, falar. _Mas eu estou me sentindo mal, uma dor de cabeça dos infernos._

Será que essa da dor de cabeça é convincente? Não que eu não esteja com dor de cabeça, mas assim, não é nem de longe o suficiente pra me derrubar na cama. Não vou inventar, só aumentar um pouquinho, afinal.

E bem, não é só por causa dos afazeres domésticos. Eu vi pela janela o idiota chegando, com o meu pai, o Remus e o Hagrid. Ele parecia idiota como sempre, os cabelos um pouco maiores, talvez, e despenteados, é claro. É só o que dá pra ver daqui de cima. E é por isso que eu não vou descer agora, não mesmo. Não quero ter que olhar pra cara dele de novo, não ag-

_"Ginevra, que bonito! Todo mundo de pé, cuidando das coisas e você na cama ainda? São quase onze e meia, por Merlim!"_

Puta merda, minha mãe. "Mãe, por favor, você tem que bater antes de entrar." Odeio a mania ela tem de entrar no quarto assim, principalmente quanto está brava. Mas não vou desistir da estória da dor de cabeça. Preparo minha melhor voz de pessoa-doente e emendo: "É que eu não estou me sentindo bem, mãe."

Ela me olha. Dá pra ver uma desconfiança no olhar, lá no fundo, e algum arrependimento também. Me observa atentamente por alguns milésimos de segundos – aquelas pausas que as pessoas dão antes de falar o que estão pensando.

_"Claro, filha, muito conveniente. Doente na véspera do casamento do seu irmão, quando eu mais preciso de você para me ajudar. Não minta pra mim, Ginevra, te conheço muito bem!"_

Ok, plano B. Lanço a ela o meu mais habilidoso olhar de indignação. "Não estou mentindo, mãe! Tô com dor de cabeça e tontura, já ia até te pedir pra tirar minha febre..."

Yes! Minha mãe está preocupada. _"Deixa ver, Gin, deixe-me ver..."_ Ela coloca a mão na minha esta brevemente. _"É, parece ter um pouco de febre, sim. Vou pegar uma poção de bem-estar pra você, você vai melhorar em algumas horas."_

Ela sai do quarto e eu posso suspirar aliviada. Muitas pessoas me chamariam de falsa e cínica, mas quer saber? Não é nada disso. Analisemos os fatos: minha mãe é capaz de fazer sozinha a maioria das coisas que ela me pede, porque ela pode usar uma varinha e eu não. Então, eu sei que ela pede pra eu ajudar na cozinha, com a comida e tudo mais, porque ela não quer é me ver _fazendo nada_ – isso a irrita. Além disso, meu ex-namorado idiota (vou mudar o adjetivo, prometo, mas é que nenhum outro o descreve tão bem) está lá embaixo e eu não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. É uma razão perfeitamente racional para uma mentirinha. As pessoas por aí mentem por muito menos.

Ela vai me dar a poção que não vai ter efeito nenhum, porque não estou doente de verdade. Eu sabia que ela ia achar que eu estou com febre assim que eu falasse, é aquela coisa, as pessoas são sugestionáveis. Aí, daqui umas 2 ou 3 horas, já posso "melhorar", e aí ajudo ela um pouco no fim-do-dia, e posso até ir jogar quadribol depois no jardim. Adoro o verão porque só fica escuro depois das dez da noite.

_"Gin, querida, tome isto, vai fazer você se sentir melhor."_ Ela não bate pra entrar, mas tudo bem. Tomo a poção e sorrio pra ela, legitimamente, porque apesar de tudo minha mãe é a melhor mãe do mundo. _"Obrigada, mãe."_

_"Tudo bem, Gin, fique deitada aí um pouco. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame ok?"_ Ela me beija na esta e sai.

Viu? Tudo muito simples. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Mentira, nunca acreditei muito nisso, mas foi só pra ilustrar. De qualquer forma, não posso também "ficar doente" por muito tempo, tá sol lá fora e eu não quero perder um dia destes. Preciso também provar meu vestido, quer dizer, eu já provei e Madame Malkin já ajustou, mas uma alça ficou um pouco mais curta que a outra, e mamãe quer retocar isso. Eu acho um saco ter que ficar provando roupas assim, uma vez é o suficiente, mas essas coisas de casam-

_"Ah. Oi Gin."_

Puta merda.

"Harry, bata antes de entrar!" Não deixei transparecer minha raiva, nem minha surpresa, nem a indignação e nem a felicidade na voz. Felicidade, droga.

_"Desculpe, não sabia que você estava aí, a Hermione disse que você já tinha levantado, ela pediu pra que eu viesse aqui, pegar um livro de anotações dela, porque ela está folheando um outro livro que eu trouxe e eu disse que subiria para pegar esse caderno, me desculpe, eu não queria-"_

Merlim, rapaz, fale devagar! "Tudo bem Harry, não tem problema. Eu realmente já tinha levantado, mas não estou me sentindo bem e-"

_"Não está se sentindo bem, como assim? O que você tem?"_

Nem disfarça a preocupação. Patético, quero dizer, se for pra ficar demonstrando o quanto se importa e me fazendo sofrer mais, por quê terminou? "Não é nada Harry, só uma dor de cabeça e um pouco de febre. Deve ser uma gripe, mas a mamãe me deu uma poção então vou melhorar em algumas horas."

_"Ok, vou te deixar descansar então, me desculpe."_

Ele se apressa, pega o tal caderno no malão da Hermione e em seguida se dirige à porta. Droga, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. "Ah! Harry?"

Ele se vira. _"Oi?"_

"Parabéns." Não consegui segurar o sorriso ao dizer isso, por mais que eu tivesse prometido a mim mesma que seria o mais fria possível com ele. Harry retribui e sorri largamente de volta, os olhos cheios de satisfação ou felicidade, não dá pra distinguir. _"Obrigado, Gin."_ E sai do quarto.

Isso definitivamente não é justo. Ele entra aqui assim e fica tão nervoso na minha frente que não consegue falar direito. Eu digo que estou me sentindo mal e ele se preocupa como se eu tivesse tomado veneno ou algo assim. Aí eu lhe dou parabéns e ele sorri como se isso fosse a coisa pela qual ele tivesse mais esperado na vida. Droga, o Snape sabe que estávamos juntos e não sabe que terminamos – ou seja, para Voldemort, ainda somos namorados. E eu sou uma Weasley, droga! Estou no meio disso desde o início, minha família está, eu seria um alvo mesmo se não conhecesse o Harry. Merda, por que entre tantos caras eu fui gostar justo dele, com todo esse heroísmo barato?

Droga! Odeio admitir, mas o _heroísmo barato_, no fim das contas, é provavelmente uma das coisas que me fez apaixonar por ele.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**N/A:** Olá, pessoal. Não tardei a postar o segundo porque estou de férias do trabalho e da faculdade. Gostaria de fazer uma observação sobre este capítulo. Eu não me lembro da J.K. ter mencionado, nos livros, a localização de St. Ottery Catchpole, a pequena vila onde moram os Weasley. Contudo, uma pequena consulta ao Harry Potter Lexicon me deu a resposta. O vilarejo fica em Devon, que é um condado a oeste de Londres, bem pouco populoso – 165 hab/km é a densidade demográfica de Devon, ou seja, é interior, bem a cara do lugar onde A Toca fica. A página da Wikipedia em português sobre Devon é bem pobre, então aqui vai o link em inglês, para quem quiser saber mais: __http://en. __portanto, ao Harry Potter Lexicon, à minha beta Flávia (ela não é um peixe e sim minha beta-reader) que é fantástica e a todos que leram e comentaram – não foram muitos, mas tudo tem um começo. Reviews, por favor! Vocês não imaginam o quanto elas são importantes. Até o próximo capítulo, que também deve vir na semana que vem. Ah, quero agradecer também às bandas que eu ouvi escrevendo esse capítulo, que foram essenciais, é claro: Pearl Jam, Jeff Buckley, Idlewild, Lilly Allen, The Killers. Recomento todas!_


	3. Weasley apaixonado

**Weasley apaixonado**

Enfio a última torrada na boca e me levanto. "Mamãe?" Em ação, minha quase sempre infalível cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

"_Sim, Ron?"_ Ela nem se vira da pia. Eu me esforço e vou ao lado dela. "É que hoje é aniversário do Harry, e como eu te ajudei a semana inteira, eu estive pensando, será que eu não poderia ter a tarde livre hoje? Sei que é véspera do casamento e tudo mais, mas prometo que amanhã eu ajudo nos preparativos finais!"

Ela se vira me olha atentamente. "Por favor, mãe...?!" Mantenho a cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Ela pondera por alguns segundos e diz calmamente, para a minha surpresa.

"_Tudo bem, Ron. Pode ir. Vou procurar a Ginevra. Se você a vir, avise-a."_

É por isso que eu sempre digo que jamais devemos perder as esperanças. "Uau, obrigado mãe!" Abraço-a e lhe dou um beijo sonoro, em gratidão, porque vou poder passar a tarde inteira jogando conversa fora com Harry e Hermione, e há tempos que fazemos isso. Minha mãe sorri.

"Harry, Hermione, venham, tá um dia legal pra ficar na beira do lago." Os dois se juntam a mim e saímos em direção ao jardim, na parte de trás da casa, onde fica o lago – não é muito grande, mas quebra um galho nos dias de calor. A gente se senta sob a figueira depois do lago. "E então?", eu digo. Queria saber dos dois quais os progressos na pesquisa sobre os Horcruxes. Eu andei lendo algumas coisas em casa, mas sem sucesso – nenhuma informação relevante, é claro, porque não há livros sobre artes das trevas na Toca. Hermione foi ao Beco Diagonal na semana passada para provar as vestes para o casamento e aproveitou para consultar uns títulos da _Floreios & Borrões_. Comprou alguns e trouxe para cá, mas ainda não havíamos conversado se ela tinha achado algo de importante neles ou não. Além disso, queria saber o que o Harry tem em mente, se é que ele tem algo em mente – eu espero que tenha.

Hermione suspira e começa. _"Bom, eu andei pesquisando até onde foi possível, já que não temos acesso a nenhuma grande biblioteca. O Ron, acredito, leu os livros disponíveis aqui na Toca e eu comprei algumas coisas na Floreios semana passada."_ Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Notei no Harry uma expressão insatisfeita, como se não o tivesse agradado que ela tivesse gastado dinheiro dela pra isso. Ele não falou nada, contudo, e ela não deve ter percebido, também, porque continuou.

"_Comprei seis títulos: _'Hogwarts e seus fundadores''Origens de Hogwarts''Ravenclaw: uma história de sabedoria''Artes das trevas: surgimento, desenvolvimento e evolução'_ – esse tem um capítulo só sobre Horcruxes! – _'Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin: quatro corações e uma história'_, esse é meio romanceado, mas tem informações legais sobre a vida dos fundadores, e _'Relíquias do mundo bruxo'_. Esse livro sobre artes das trevas que eu mencionei foi meio difícil de conseguir, tive que dar uma escapada na Travessa do Tranco-"_

Não acredito. "Hermione!", eu digo, e percebo que o Harry falou ao mesmo tempo. "Você poderia ter se machucado, a Travessa do Tranco não é exatamente o lugar mais seguro do mundo, ainda mais nesses tempos!" Harry parece concordar comigo, quer dizer, digo que parece porque ele não ousa falar nada, mas me dá um olhar encorajador – não que ele não fale por não se preocupar, mas porque sabe que quando se trata de brigar com a Hermione, é melhor deixar isso comigo.

"_Francamente, Ron. Eu posso me cuidar. Além disso, a Travessa do Tranco está com aurores por todos os lados, e a maioria das lojas está segura porque depois da morte de Dumbledore nenhum dos donos por lá quer se incriminar. Eles se livraram de qualquer material suspeito, eu diria que as lojas por lá estão mais seguras que as do Beco Diagonal."_

Eu resmungo, mas resolvo não debater. Mesmo que brigar com ela seja, hum, uma das coisas mais divertidas a se fazer no universo – sim, é divertido mesmo, e daí? Às vezes ela realmente me tira do sério, com essa mania de querer mandar em todo mundo e saber tudo, mas eu adoro desafiá-la, ver até onde nós dois podemos ir discutindo - nós dois já provamos que podemos ir longe, ela é uma boa adversária. Mas, voltando, eu não insisti na briga porque não é hora pra isso, e afinal, tenho que admitir, ela foi brilhante na pesquisa e na escolha dos títulos. Ainda me surpreendo com o quanto ela pode ser inteligente, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ao lado dela... "Ao lado dela" soa bem, não?

"_Bom, o que importa é que eu consegui os livros e deu tudo certo. O problema é que como eu os comprei na semana passada, só consegui ler dois deles até agora."_

O quê? Dois livros em uma semana? Eu gargalho e ela me olha furiosa. "Problema, Hermione? Solução, você quer dizer. Dois livros em uma semana!" Como isso soou mais como um elogio (e foi), a expressão de ultraje que ela tinha no rosto dá lugar a uma de ligeira vergonha. _"Ah Ron, os livros nem eram tão grandes assim, eu comecei pelos menores. Eu li 'Hogwarts e seus fundadores' e o livro sobre Rowena Ravenclaw."_

"_E aí?"_ Harry enuncia a expectativa dele e a minha.

"_Ahn... Aí vem a parte ruim. Nesses dois livros não consegui encontrar nada que não saibamos. Mas tem a parte boa: eu andei folheando o livro que comprei na Travessa do Tranco e encontrei informações realmente interessantes sobre Horcruxes!"_ Eu pude notar o ar de satisfação que o Harry exibiu quando ela falou isso. Eu também fico feliz com a novidade e não posso deixar de sorrir.

"_Mione, você é fantástica." _Gênio, Harry. Agora me conte a novidade._ "O que descobriu?"_, ele diz, os olhos faiscando.

"_Bom... Digamos que as informações são meio complexas, mas eu fiz umas anotações. Vou lá em cima buscar o caderno e já volto."_ Ela faz menção de se levantar mas Harry a interrompe.

"_Nada disso"_, ele diz. "_Fique aqui, eu vou lá buscar. Enquanto isso... '_Accio Hogwarts: uma história_'_!_", _e um livro de capa vermelha escura com letras douradas vem voando de dentro da Toca até a mão dele. _"...quero que vocês vejam as anotações que eu fiz no livro. São indicações bem vagas, só um ponto de partida nas nossas pesquisas, mas talvez possam ser importantes. Vou buscar o caderno, Hermione, onde está?"_

"_Bom, eu durmo no quarto da Ginny, meu malão está na parede ao lado da cama. O caderno... Na bolsa externa do malão. Por Merlim Harry, o que você fez com esse livro? Não acredito que você fez as anotações no próprio livro!"_ Ela olhava com descrença para a capa amassada e cheia de dobraduras.

Harry ignorou as últimas exclamações e hesitou. _"A Ginny tá dormindo lá?"_ Ele não conseguiu nem disfarçar o pânico, coitado. É tão óbvio que ele ainda gosta da minha irmã, mas não quero me meter, até porque a Ginny parece estar superando bem tudo isso. Claro que eu não ficaria quieto se visse minha irmãzinha chorando pelos cantos por causa dele, sendo meu melhor amigo ou não. Mas não parece ser o caso de eu me meter, por enquanto.

"_Ah, não, ela acordou pouco depois de mim, deve estar escondida em algum lugar para evitar as broncas da sra. Weasley. Mas certamente ela não está no quarto, seria óbvio demais pra alguém se esconder. O caderno é o de capa verde Harry, não o de capa preta, ouviu? E vê se não dá a ele o mesmo tratamento que você deu a esse 'Hogwarts: uma história'. Francamente, Harry!"_

Ele sorri pra ela com desdém e sai correndo em direção à casa em passos largos, gritando _"Dá um tempo, Granger!"_ em tom divertido. Conhecendo o Harry e a maneira como ele reage a essas broncas da Hermione, se ele tivesse de mau-humor, teria recebido mal essa sobre "o bem-estar e o direito da comunidade de livros", mas parece que as novidades sobre os Horcruxes o animaram.

Hum, e pela primeira vez em algum tempo, eu tenho alguns minutos sozinho com Hermione Granger. Por onde eu começo?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry se vai e eu fico pensando como é que alguém pode dar esse tipo de tratamento a um livro. Eu reconheço que sou meio... rígida, mas é um livro, uma fonte de conhecimento, oras! É um bem da humanidade, tem que ser conservado e repassado, como todo conhecimento. Mas parece que eu nunca vou conseguir botar isso na cabeça deles.

Desde aquele dia que entrei no quarto com o Ron quase dormindo que não ficamos sozinhos. Quer dizer, aquilo não foi um "ficar sozinho", foi um momento estranho na verdade. Se formos considerar de verdade, faz muito mais tempo desde que não ficamos conversando, só nós dois. Sempre estamos com mais gente ao redor, a Toca tem estado bem cheia, ou a Ginny está sempre por perto. Não que eu me incomode com a presença dela, pelo contrário, foi só uma constatação – nessas férias ela tem ficado bastante tempo conosco, e se ela não está, são os gêmeos, ou a Molly, ou eu estou lendo, ou ele está jogando Quadribol. Mas sinceramente? Não sei por ele, mas eu tenho evitado isso. Ficar sozinha com ele, porque eu não sei que rumo as coisas podem tomar. Não é sempre, mas tem vezes que perto dele eu reajo de maneira... inesperada a algumas situações. É como se um outro lado meu tomasse o controle por alguns momentos, e eu luto pra voltar e então consigo, mas aí logo em seguida me deixo levar de novo.

Ele interrompe meu pensamento e quebra os breves segundos de silêncio chato. _"Você foi brilhante, Hermione!"_, ele diz, e eu adoro ouvir isso dele. Ok, é engraçado, patético até, mas eu adoro. Se ele não tivesse falado tão claramente eu ia dizer "hein?", só pra ouvir de novo. Como não é o caso, abro um grande sorriso, compatível com a minha satisfação em receber um elogio e digo "Obrigada, Ron, mas realmente não foi nada, apenas entrei na loja e escolhi alguns bons livros." E não é falsa modéstia, realmente não foi nada, qual a dificuldade em fazer isso? Eu nem sequer deduzi ou descobri nada, apenas li e anotei as informações tiradas do livro.

"_É, mas nem eu nem o Harry teríamos sido capazes de escolher os títulos tão bem, e você ainda foi pesquisar na Travessa do Tranco. Pior eu, que sou um imprestável, não pude achar nada de interessante e não tô ajudando em nada."_ Ele parecia realmente desapontado. Eu realmente não entendo como ele não reconhece o próprio valor. A coragem dele, por Merlim! O Harry, ele é corajoso porque não tem escolha. Ele tem que enfrentar as coisas. Já o Ron... ele não precisava. Não precisava ter se envolvido nisso, ter escolhido ficar ao lado do Harry e então se tornar um alvo. Ele está arriscando a vida dele porque quer, porque acha isso o certo a fazer, e isso demonstra muito mais coragem e nobreza que a maioria das pessoas por aí.

Por outro lado, embora eu acredite que ele esteja sendo sincero quando fala de si mesmo assim – ele realmente tem a auto-estima um pouco baixa, embora tenha melhorado depois do... episódio Lavender -, eu acho que ele faz isso porque, inconscientemente, lá no fundo, espera que eu conteste. Que eu diga que ele não é nada disso. Ou seja, tem um pouquinho de drama aí. Mas como eu disse, é provavelmente inconsciente, porque eu o conheço bem pra dizer que ele não é do tipo que faria esse tipo de drama comigo conscientemente. Mas eu, é claro, mordo a isca.

"Não diga isso de novo, Ron. Você está nos hospedando na sua casa, você leu tudo até onde era possível e, além disso, você escolheu estar conosco, ora! Podia ter desistido, mas não desistiu. Então jamais diga que você não está ajudando, porque você está e já ajudou muito. Eu... Nós não seríamos nada sem você." Ele me olha com os olhos cheios de auto-piedade mas faz menção de sorrir.

"_Obrigada, Mione. Eu também não sei o que eu estaria fazendo sem vocês dois. Provavelmente pensando em quadribol e em que horas o almoço estaria pronto. E isso não seria exatamente muito produtivo, não é?"_ O tom de voz dele é divertido e eu rio, é claro, porque ele quase sempre me faz rir – até nas horas que não deve, o palhaço. Mas resolvo provocar.

"Ah, então você está admitindo que se eu não pegasse no seu pé você seria um jovem... alienado e sem futuro? Você está finalmente admitindo que eu sou essencial na sua vida escolar e que sem minhas agendas de estudos você seria... um fracasso acadêmico? É isso, Ronald Weasley?" Não consigo conter uma gargalhada breve no final. A cara de surpresa e de falsa indignação dele é tão engraçada e eu só consigo finalizar lançando a ele um olhar meio divertido-meio desafiador.

"_Ei, isso não é justo! Foi você que disse primeiro que não era nada sem a gente, eu só falei pra parecer educado, ora! Porque vocês sabem que, na verdade, vocês não significam nada pra mim e eu só sou amigo de vocês por causa... da fama e do dinheiro, quero dizer, Harry Potter é o menino que sobreviveu e eu pensei – 'porque não pegar carona', e então me aproximei, mas com intuitos completamente... financeiros e excusos."_ Ele falou de um jeito enfeitado, como se tudo aquilo fosse a mais óbvia verdade, e deu um largo e sorriso no final, daqueles que demonstram certa maldade, não no mau-sentido, é claro. Eu gargalho com o _gran-finale_ e rebato. "Uau, Ron! Onde você adquiriu esse vocabulário novo? 'Excusos', de onde você tirou isso?"

"_Ah, isso?"_ Ele olha para os lados como se estivesse se certificando que ninguém vai nos ouvir. _"Não espalha, mas isso é influência da minha melhor amiga. Sabe, ela é a bruxa mais inteligente da idade dela."_

Bingo. Ele me desarma. Não foram só as palavras, é claro, mas o elogio, e o sorriso dele, os olhos azuis e o quão perto de mim ele está, por ter se aproximado para cochichar de brincadeira. Ele está me olhando, esperando alguma reação, e eu só consigo sorrir pra ele. As sardas em seu rosto parecem mais queimadas que o normal, talvez pelo tempo que ele tem ficado no sol, e posso reparar no ombro dele, que parece mais largo. Não é como se ele estivesse forte ou algo assim, nem teria como, mas ele parece mais... encorpado, acho. Os cabelos vermelhos estão grandes, ele tinha me dito que queria cortar, mas eu gosto deles assim. Tem alguns fios de barba no rosto, ele provavelmente não faz a barba há alguns dias já... E seguem-se alguns segundos de silêncio chato, quando nos damos conta que estamos perigosamente perto e que nos deixamos levar por pensamentos provavelmente bem ilustrativos. Quero dizer, eu me dei conta, não sei ele. Eu pigarreio e me afasto, sorrindo e tentando parecer natural. Recosto-me na árvore e digo "Vem, Ron. Vamos dar uma olhada nas anotações do Harry... Ele está demorando, não?"

Momentos como este, nos quais ficamos "perigosamente próximos", têm acontecido freqüentemente quando ficamos sozinhos, e é por isso que eu tenho evitado. E eu não consigo compreender, porque eu quero mas não quero. O meu medo disso tudo é absolutamente lógico. Primeiro, eu ele e o Harry somos um trio. Se eu e o Ron estivéssemos... juntos, como o Harry se sentiria? Ele não precisa de divisões desse tipo agora, ele precisa de união, que nos dediquemos a ele. Uma relação agora nos tiraria do foco principal, que é o Harry. E tem também um problema: eu não sei exatamente se ele quer o mesmo que eu. Ele tem dado alguns sinais, é verdade, mas posso estar louca, porque a gente costuma ver coisas onde quer ver. E se não for o que eu estou pensando, e se for tudo coisa da minha cabeça? O fato de ele brincar assim comigo e me elogiar não significa nada, ele é meu amigo e é brincalhão de qualquer maneira.

Mesmo assim, só essa troca de falsas-provocações já me deixa feliz, quero dizer, é engraçado, a gente se sente bem às vezes falando de coisas leves assim com os amigos. Me fez bem, afinal, de um jeito ou de outro. Ele se aproxima e se senta de frente pra mim para que possamos discutir algumas marcações de Harry em 'Hogwarts: uma história'. Olho pra ele e reparo que ele parece feliz, também, e concentrado, o que é raro – ou seja, deve estar fazendo pra me agradar, porque eu pedi, e isso é definitivamente adorável. Ele tem as costas eretas e me olha atentamente, provavelmente esperando que eu comece aqueles discursos que eu sempre faço. Reparo na calça jeans que ele usa, meio desbotada – provavelmente de segunda mão -, um pouco curta, mas ele está descalço, sentado abraçando os joelhos, então a calça tinha que ficar curta mesmo.

Aí, está acontecendo de novo. Isso está quase começando a ficar cansativo. Respiro fundo, retomo os pensamentos, me concentro e recomeço. É sempre assim.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eu juro que mato a Hermione. Juro, juro, juro. Fecho a porta do quarto bem devagar, porque quero que a Ginny se esqueça de que eu alguma vez estive aqui. Ok, a Hermione não tinha culpa, ela não tinha como adivinhar... Ou será que ela sabia? Isso é bem a cara dela, armar esses encontrinhos "casuais", só pra gente ser obrigado a confrontar coisas que... a gente não deve.

Mas bem que ela me deu "parabéns", né? Não quer dizer nada, afinal, ela não seria mal-educada a ponto de não me cumprimentar e, além disso, nem foi um abraço nem um beijo, foi só um parabéns e um sorrisinho. Mas é muito estranho ficar perto dela, porque é preciso tratá-la como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, como eu a tratava antes de termos ficado juntos, e isso é impossível. Quero dizer, como você finge não ter uma intimidade que você simplesmente tem? Ingenuidade minha achar que continuaríamos amigos, algo como "ok, terminamos, agora podemos jogar uma partida de quadribol?", não sei de onde eu tirei isso. Parece que é oito ou oitenta afinal – não consigo ficar perto dela sem lembrar das tardes escondidos nos armários de vassouras ou na beira do lago em Hogwarts. Não dá pra ficar perto dela sem querer passar a mão no cabelo dela ou pegá-la pela cintura. Não é nem algo instintivo, eu confesso, não é o que eu sentia antes de ficarmos juntos. É quase como força do hábito, é como se estar com ela fosse natural, e não estar se tornasse estranho, errado até, então essas atitudes são quase como parte de mim e eu já não posso evitá-las.

Wow, isso é brega. Mas enfim, é questão de tempo pra eu superar de vez, porque não posso ficar junto com ela. Depois da guerra, se eu... sobreviver, posso tentar retomar as coisas, mas vou entender se ela não quiser, porque eu não sei o que terei me tornado depois de... depois de tudo.

"_Harry, nosso cunhado preferido!"_ Os gêmeos saem pela porta do que foi um dia o quarto deles e abraçam meu ombro, um de cada lado.

"Caras, hum... Acho que vocês não souberam, mas eu..."

Terminei com ela?

"..., eu não estou... nós não estamos mais, ehr, juntos." Eles levantam a sobrancelha em descrença.

"_Ah, não estão mais juntos? O que você acha disso, Fred?"_ George me olhava atentamente enquanto dizia isso, como se estivesse me avaliando. Eu não sei que tipo de expressão colocar no rosto.

"_George, eu acharia realmente estranho, porque eu podia jurar que vi o Potter aqui saindo do quarto da minha irmãzinha doente agora há pouco. E se eles fossem namorados isso seria plenamente compreensível, não é, mas se eles não são..."_

"Não, vocês entenderam errado! Nós realmente não estamos mais juntos, eu só fui buscar um caderno da Hermione, olhem aqui!" Mostro o caderno pra eles, que trocam olhares divertidos. Estavam tirando sarro da minha cara o tempo todo, naturalmente. _"É, Fred, parece que dessa vez o Potter se safou. Mas estamos de olho em você heim, cicatriz!"_ Eles me socam no ombro e eu me encolho e dou risada.

"_Vamos, Harry, não te paramos no corredor para falar sobre a Ginny. Entre aqui, temos um convite pra você."_ Ao dizer isso, Fred me empurra pra dentro do quarto. Eles entram e fecham a porta atrás de mim com um 'Alohomorra'. O quarto não parece muito diferente do que eles haviam deixado – caixas e caldeirões por todos os lados. A diferença é que eles tiraram as camas e acrescentaram prateleiras com alguns livros e ingredientes para poções.

"_Vamos, sente-se, fique à vontade. Pode sentar em uma das caixas, mas evite aquelas do canto, você provavelmente seria lançado a uns 15 metros pra cima. Isso certamente danificaria o telhado e mamãe ficaria furiosa. Bom, George, por onde começamos?"_

"_Harry, como você sabe, nosso digníssimo irmão se casa amanhã. Isso, é claro, marca uma grande mudança nas nossas vidas."_ George pigarreia solenemente e troca olhares falsamente sérios com o irmão.

George continua. _"Esse momento é marcante porque vai possibilitar a _I Grande Despedida de Solteiro dos Weasley_!"_ Ahá, sabia. É bem a cara deles, eu deveria ter imaginado. _"E como se não bastasse, ainda é a aniversário do nosso cunhadinho preferido!" _Eu faço uma careta na menção do adjetivo. Isso parece encorajá-los e Fred começa a falar.

"_Como você é nosso quase ex-futuro cunhado ou algo assim, e mesmo se não fosse é praticamente da família, gostaria de convidá-lo para essa sensacional comemoração – que promete bem mais do que o casamento em si, já que estamos programando ela desde que Bill anunciou que se casaria, e a mamãe só está cuidando da festa de casamento há umas três semanas. Iremos hoje à noite a um pub em Sutton, e depois provavelmente ao nosso apartamento no Beco Diagonal – todo o clã Weasley estará presente e alguns amigos foram chamados. Iremos eu e George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Lupin e você, naturalmente. Nada de mulheres, Harry - não do tipo que não aceita dinheiro, é claro."_

Nessa hora eu gargalho.

"_Bom"_, Fred continua, _"diremos à mamãe que estamos saindo para comemorar seu aniversário no nosso apartamento, e que não chamamos Hermione e Ginny porque a casa já está lotada. Iremos todos aparatando, por segurança, e alguém deve se encarregar de aparatar você e o Ron até lá – o idiota, eu já tinha ouvido falar de pernas, orelhas, até órgãos internos, mas meia sobrancelha? - Bom, você não deve contar a verdade a ninguém, Fleur não pode saber - o Bill não precisa de mais cicatrizes. Sairemos daqui às 22h00. Gostaríamos que você avisasse ao Ron sobre a festa, por favor."_

Uau, minha primeira festa de despedida de solteiro. Mulheres, bebidas e amigos. Mas por que _eu_ tenho que avisar o Ron? "Acho melhor você convidarem ele, porque vai ser difícil tirar a Hermione de perto sem que ela desconfie de algo."

"_Harry, meu caro. Ela vai desconfiar mais ainda se nós o puxarmos de lado – a mulher é louca, você sabe. Fale na frente dela, assim você já elimina qualquer suspeita. É o velho 'quem não deve não teme'. Diga que nós convidamos vocês dois para dormir no nosso apartamento, pra comemorar seu aniversário, e que a lotação da Pensão Weasley já está esgotada, que nós não temos mais espaço por lá."_ George suspira de forma triste e continua. _"Além do mais, nós não podemos convidar nosso irmãozinho pessoalmente, já que ele anda meio triste conosco. Parece que tem algo a ver com Hermione e uns apelidos." _Ele sorri maldosamente.

"_É, e pra você ver como somos benevolentes e misericordiosos, não consideramos nenhum dos nomes feios dos quais ele vem nos chamando nas últimas semanas e o convidamos pra festa mesmo assim. Bom, Harry, recado dado. Esteja pronto às 21h30, heim? E prepare-se para nunca mais esquecer a noite de 31 de Julho. Pensando bem, prepare-se para não lembrar de nada!"_ Fred termina e sorri para George. Eu me levanto, agradeço os dois, desfaço o Alohomorra na porta e saio do quarto.

Agora preciso pensar. É claro que eu vou, isso nunca esteve em dúvida. O problema vai ser a Hermione. Quero dizer, eu não queria mentir pra ela, mas ela jamais entenderia que nós temos direito a uma festa de despedida de solteiro, e com certeza se juntaria à Ginny para chantagear os gêmeos junto à Fleur ou à sra. Weasley. Então essa da festa de aniversário no apartamento parece ser bem convincente. Mas tenho que esperar o momento ideal – e sem dúvida não é agora, precisamos discutir nossas pesquisas antes de qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim a Hermione vai ficar meio chateada, tenho certeza, mas nada que não passe em uns... dois dias, eu acho. E a Ginny... bom, não tenho mais nada com ela, não é? Além disso, não é como se eu fosse por causa das mulheres. Não só por isso, pelo menos. Mas enfim, eu não devo mais satisfação a ela, aonde ou com quem eu vou.

Desço as escadas e me dirijo ao jardim. Vou chegando perto do lago, e dá pra ver Hermione de costas, encostada na árvore, e Ron sentado na frente dela. Ela parece estar lendo e falando alguma coisa, mas pela cara de idiota do Ron, ele não está ouvindo nada. Ele não consegue se concentrar perto dela – ou porque eles tão brigando ou porque ele não consegue parar de olhar pra ela. É patético que nenhum dos dois faça alguma coisa a respeito. Mas eu acho que o Ron tem que tomar uma atitude agora. Desde o baile de inverno a Hermione tem deixado claras as intenções dela, com todo aquele "você devia ter me convidado antes". Antes da Lavender, ela até o convidou para a festa do Slughorn – ela fez a parte dela e o idiota estragou tudo. Então acho que ele está em dívida, é a vez dele de fazer alguma coisa.

"_Nossa, Harry. Você foi até o Beco Diagonal comprar esse caderno ou o quê?"_, Ron diz quando eu me aproximo. _"Cara, faz uns quarenta minutos que você subiu, nós já estávamos indo ver se tava tudo bem."_ É, mas não foram. Provavelmente porque no fundo gostam de ficar sozinhos? Sorrio pela constatação mas não a enuncio, é claro. "Me desculpem", eu digo. "Eu... encontrei Fred e George no caminho, ficamos conversando e eu nem vi o tempo passar."

Ron bufa à simples menção do nome deles, mas não diz nada. Hermione parece perceber algum desconforto por parte dele e se apressa em mudar de assunto. _"Harry, o que você quis dizer aqui com _'verificar pergaminho'_?"_

Nem me lembrei de contar pra eles – e nem deu tempo, com todas as coisas acontecendo-, mas encontrei na Sala Precisa, enquanto escondia o Livro de Poções do Half-Blood Prince, um pergaminho que dizia algo sobre os sereianos do lago de Hogwarts. Era uma poesia, quatro ou cinco versos, que por si só parecia irrelevante. Acontece que li em 'Hogwarts: uma história' um trecho sobre os 'sereianos guardarem algo no lago' e uma tal 'poesia misteriosa', que seria um cântico tradicional deles ou algo assim.

Explico tudo isso aos dois. "E não quer dizer muita coisa, mas é sempre bom verificar. Eu não duvido que Voldemort possa ter escondido algum Horcrux no fundo do lago, afinal, seria o tipo de coisa que ele gostaria de fazer – estaria bem embaixo do nosso nariz", digo, diante de olhares concentrados de Ron e Mione.

"_É, Harry, você fez bem em anotar. A gente pode checar se as informações batem depois de amanhã, quando realmente começarmos as pesquisas. Agora, me dê meu caderno de anotações..."_ Hermione estende a mão e eu lhe entrego a brochura de capa verde. Ela abre e começa a folhea-lá. _"Não consegui ler o livro inteiro, como eu lhes disse, mas... achei! Aqui. A página 342 diz: 'especula-se que um Horcrux, por ser um objeto feito da essência do mal mais puro, deve ser destruído da maneira inversa – ou seja, com o bem em sua forma mais primitiva.'"_

"'_Especula-se'? Como o cara pode escrever o livro se não tem certeza do que diz?"_, Ron pergunta, e Hermione torce o nariz, mas prossegue.

"_Como ele poderia, Ronald? Não existem registros na literatura bruxa da destruição de um Horcrux. Não existem sequer registros confimados de alguém que os tenha feito, embora se suspeite de Grindewald. Parece que esse negócio de Horcrux é algo tão obscuro e maligno que não se fala disso – é como acontece com Voldemort, por exemplo. Por isso é muito difícil encontrar informações sobre Horcruxes em livros... decentes."_

Estamos nos dispersando. Voltemos à questão. "Como assim, destruído com o bem em sua forma mais primitiva? Eu destruí o Diário de Tom Riddle com um dente do basilisco, e convenhamos, não tinha nada de bondoso naquela cobra gigante."

"_Eu não sei, Harry. Mas é algo que precisamos considerar, não é?"_ Eu e Ron concordamos. _"Tenho mais coisas anotadas, mas acho que por hoje precisamos pensar em outras coisas."_

"_É, cara. Pra começar, você precisa me dizer quando pretende sair. Preciso contar prá minha mãe e tudo mais, e quero fazer isso no dia anterior à nossa... partida."_ Ron me olha apreensivo, e eu entendo a angústia dele. Dá pra prever a reação da sra. Weasley e eu suspeito que vai sobrar até pra mim, no fim das contas. Fico um pouco em silêncio e penso sobre o que ele disse. Nunca havíamos de fato conversado sobre a "missão". Respiro fundo e organizo os pensamentos.

"Ron, eu quero sair o mais rápido possível, mas a gente define o dia exato depois do casamento. Provavelmente não depois da semana que vem. Antes, quero contar pra vocês o que tenho em mente e ver o que acham." Eles me olham como se estivessem esperando por isso há dias. "A primeira parada, claro, é Godric's Hollow. Nunca fui lá e quero ir, não só pela possibilidade de encontrar pistas sobre os Horcruxes, mas pelo... simbolismo, e porque nunca visitei o túmulo dos meus pais. Depois, se tudo correr bem, voltamos a Hogwarts... não como estudantes, como pesquisadores. A biblioteca de lá é provavelmente a maior fonte de pesquisa à qual teremos acesso." Hermione sorri, provavelmente feliz de me ouvir mencionar que voltaremos à escola. Não é só ela que está satisfeita, contudo; aposto que nós três ansiamos por isso porque Hogwarts é, de certa forma, nossa casa.

"_Mas, cara – como você pretende entrar lá sem ser estudante? E ainda usar a biblioteca?"_

"_Não acredito que McGonagall vá se opor, Ron."_ Hermione responde por mim. _"Nós não podemos contar a ela toda a verdade, mas tenho certeza que se Harry explicar que ele precisa fazer isso e que era a vontade de Dumbledore, ela não vai nos impedir."_

"Acho que é só isso. Alguém tem mais algo a dizer ou posso encerrar a sessão?", enuncio de forma divertida. Ron bate continência. _"Não senhor, obrigado senhor!"_, e Hermione ri alegremente. Aprecio nossa capacidade de rir nesses tempos.

"_Meninos, venham! Vamos cantar parabéns para o Harry, o bolo já está na mesa!"_ Ron se levanta em um pulo ao simples som da voz da sra. Weasley dizendo "bolo". Hermione balança a cabeça divertidamente e se levanta, e eu os acompanho. Caminhamos em direção à casa e é um bom momento, eu acho, para falar sobre a festa.

"Falando em festas e parabéns... Ron, os gêmeos mandaram avisar que farão uma pequena festa de aniversário para mim no apartamento deles hoje. Não parece que é nada muito grande, mas eles só chamaram homens, parece que é uma festa do Clã Weasley ou algo assim."

Busco o olhar de Hermione. Ele está ouvindo concentrada e com certeza já entendeu que mulheres não estão cotadas. Vou ter que falar para evitar maiores... constrangimentos, embora seja uma solução irônica, porque poucas coisas na minha vida vão ser mais constrangedoras que isso. "Mione, ehr... eu perguntei pra eles sobre você e a Ginny, mas eles, hum... deram prioridade para os homens da família e, bem, parece que o apartamento é pequeno... hum-"

"_Fique tranqüilo, Harry. Eu já entendi, não vou... atrapalhar vocês."_ Ela fala como se não estivesse se importando, mas é óbvio que está puta da vida. Ron olha pra mim, preocupado, mas Hermione não esboça nenhuma reação. Não expressa nenhum tipo de descontentamento ou algo assim. E isso sim me assusta; preferia que ela tivesse explodido. Ela nem sequer sai andando na nossa frente. "Então... tudo bem, Mione?" Ela me olha e eu quase consigo ver os olhos faiscando de raiva, mas a voz surge e ela é um poço de calma. _"Hum, claro. Tudo bem. Eu posso tentar terminar mais um livro hoje à noite..."_

Mais um livro? Ok, esta é Hermione. "Bom, então... Ron, esteja pronto às 21h30. Alguém vai se encarregar de nos aparatar até lá."

Chegamos na cozinha e o bolo está sobre a mesa. George e Fred estão entregando chapeuzinhos para todos e eu cumprimento Fleur e Tonks, que ainda não tinha visto. E Ginny também está lá, conversando alegremente com Tonks, e eu me pergunto sobre o que seria – também me pergunto de onde vem tanta alegria. Vê-la me lembra a situação chata de hoje no quarto, e eu sinto um frio no estômago. É sempre esse ciclo de pensamentos; lembro que não posso ficar com ela, então me lembro o porquê e tudo se torna sombrio e ressentido na minha mente. Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore morto, a profecia... Olho de novo para os gêmeos e só a visão deles dizendo coisas engraçadas já me ajuda a relaxar e a esquecer tudo isso, pelo menos até amanhã.

Esfrego as mãos uma na outra. Bom... duas festas no mesmo dia! Nada mal para quem costumava não ter nenhuma, não é?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A Tonks é uma pessoa incrível. Ela é capaz de fazer qualquer um rir a qualquer hora, e isso é algo a se dizer. Observo o meu irmão, Hermione e Harry chegando pela porta da cozinha. Eles parecem felizes, os três.

Mamãe foi me chamar lá no quarto para cantarmos parabéns, e a dor de cabeça já tinha melhorado. Como me deu a poção há umas duas horas e meia, disse que já estava melhor e desci. A Tonks e a Fleur já tinham chegado, e desde então, Tonks vem me contando todas as situações engraçadas que ela passou com a Fleur no Beco Diagonal.

Ela se aproxima de mim e fala baixo, não sussurrando, mas com a voz contida. "Gin, você realmente não tem noção. O sobrenome dela é 'frescura', não é possível. Você acredita que durante todo o caminho ela não parou de se lamentar porque quebrou uma unha? 'Non acrreeeditô, a noive non pod terrr uma unhe quebrraada!'" Eu coloco a mão na boca para não explodir em risadas pela imitação perfeita que ela fez da minha querida cunhada.

Hermione se junta a nós. Cumprimenta a Tonks e senta-se ao nosso lado. _"Tudo bem, Hermione?"_, pergunta a Tonks, mais pelo hábito do que pra saber se está tudo bem mesmo. _"Ótimo! Tudo ótimo!", e_la diz irritada, claramente irônica.

Tento adivinhar. "Já sei, o idiota do meu irmão fez merda de novo?"

Ela fala baixo, olhando em volta e se certificando que Harry e Ron estão suficientemente distraídos. _"Mais ou menos, Gin. Você acredita que Fred e George vão fazer uma festa para o Harry hoje à noite no apartamento deles, e nós não podemos ir porque 'mulheres ficam de fora'? Acredita nisso?"_

Não é possível, ela só pode estar brincando. "O quê? Eles não... não acredito que eles foram capazes de fazer isso. Nós também temos direito, quero dizer, quero ver como eles dois se sentiriam se nós duas fôssemos a uma festa só de mulheres. O Ron provavelmente pararia de falar com você por um ano, Hermione!"

Olho para Tonks, esperando algum apoio por parte dela. Ela nos olha compreensivamente. _"Meninas, isso é normal, festas de despedida de solteiro não são tudo isso que pintam por aí-"_

ÃHN? Quem falou em despedida de solteiro? "Tonks, como assim 'despedida de solteiro'? Era só uma festa de aniversário para o Harry, do que você está falando?" Hermione também me olha confusa mas eu não preciso continuar. A expressão atrapalhada na cara da Tonks já diz tudo. _"Ops! Quer dizer, não sabia que,.. desculpem, acho que não era pra eu ter... Droga!"_

"_Eu sabia, não fazia sentido esse negócio de não nos convidar. E com o casamento amanhã, Merlim, como eu não pensei nisso?"_ Hermione dá um tapa na mesa e quando percebe que chamou alguma atenção para si, se recompõe. Certifica-se que os outros continuam conversando (e esperando o papai sair do banho para começarem a 'festa') e continua, falando baixo de novo. _"Cretinos! Não acredito que o Harry vai ser capaz de... cretinos! Tonks, agora que você já falou o que não devia, termine, porque de um jeito ou de outro nós vamos descobrir tudo!"_

Tonks parece hesitar. _"Meninas, eu só sei disso porque o Remus vai, eu não sabia que vocês não faziam idéia de que a festa é uma despedida de solteiro. Mas por favor, não contem pra ninguém. Se a Fleur souber de alguma coisa, Bill está ferrado."_

Eu e Hermione concordamos com a cabeça. "Nossa boca é um túmulo", eu digo. Tonks continua. _"Bom, vou confiar em vocês, já falei mais do que devia, mesmo. Não estou muito feliz com essa história do Remus em uma despedida de solteiro, eu até queria ir, mas ele me convenceu que só vão ter homens lá e que ficaria chato se eu fosse, não pra ele, mas pra mim. Não que eu me importe, mas odeio machismo, e imaginem os papos quando se eles se reúnem, ainda mais depois de um pouco de Firewhisky."_ Ela pára de falar e nos olha, provavelmente checando nossa reação até aqui. Hermione parece interessada e eu continuo olhando atentamente para Tonks, que abaixa mais a voz, discretamente, e prossegue. _"Eles vão a um pub em Sutton e depois realmente vão para o apartamento dos gêmeos no Beco Diagonal. A festa também vai comemorar o aniversário do Harry, ou seja Hermione, quem te contou teoricamente não mentiu pra você, só não contou a história toda."_

Hermione faz uma careta. _"Como se isso fosse menos pior"_, ela bufa. Eu concordo. _"O Harry veio falar comigo como se estivesse me pedindo permissão para ir – quero dizer, se fosse realmente uma festa de aniversário ele não teria todo aquele tom defensivo, eu devia ter percebido. 'Permissão', como se eu realmente me importasse com essa festa idiota, é claro que eu penso que é um pouco de falta de consideração, mas quem sou eu para... permitir algo, é óbvio que ele tinha a consciência pesada! E ele não contou a verdade, e isso é definitivamente... condenável."_

Não acredito que o cretino teve a cara de pau de fingir que dá a mínima. Pedir permissão para Hermione? Ela é o quê, mãe dele? Hipócrita de merda. Tenho certeza que ele ficaria emburrado por três semanas de fosse o contrário - o Ron a mesma coisa, se eu e a Hermione resolvêssemos ir a uma festa desse tipo sozinhas. Não vou deixar isso barato. Não mesmo. "Hermione... fica tranqüila. Eles não perdem por esperar. Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido até o fim do dia. Nós vamos dar um jeito de ir nessa festa ou eu não me chamo Ginny Weasley." Argh, que frase artificial, meio feita. Até dou uma risadinha no final. Eu devo parecer determinada, porque Hermione e Tonks arregalam os olhos.

"_Peraê, Gin! Você disse que não ia falar nada, vai acabar sobrando pra mim!"_, Tonks gesticula e fala baixo e rapidamente. Hermione olha de mim pra ela, como se esperasse uma solução incrível da minha parte. "Tonks, deixa comigo. Ninguém vai sequer desconfiar que você sabia de alguma coisa – a não ser o Lupin, mas ele não vai falar nada pro próprio bem dele. Eu e a Hermione vamos dar um jeito, e se você quiser, agora que nós vamos, pode até ir com a gente. Você vai ficar aqui até o fim do dia?"

Tonks me olha um pouco apavorada. _"Ginevra Molly Weasley, você está ferrada se abrir essa boca. Eu juro!"_ Os cabelos dela começam a mudar de cor, para um vermelho bem vivo.

"Tonks, confia em mim! Quantas vezes as coisas que você já me contou saíram da minha boca? Só me diga se você vai ficar aqui até o fim do dia." Preciso saber, porque assim posso resolver esse 'pequeno problema' da festa e avisar a Tonks, caso precise combinar alguma coisa pra dizer. O primeiro passo para uma mentira coletiva bem sucedida é se certificar que todas as partes conheçam a história com detalhes cruéis.

Ela demora a responder e me olha como se estivesse avaliando minhas intenções. _"Sim, vou estar aqui até o fim do dia." _

"Ótimo, Tonks. Eu te aviso assim que eu tiver novidades. Hermione, depois que cantarmos parabéns, dê uma desculpa pros dois cretinos e diga que você vai subir comigo pra fazer algo, sei lá, o que você quiser dizer, pense em alguma coisa." Ela me olha e só concorda com a cabeça. E de repente nós três ficamos quietas. Tivemos sorte, porque os gêmeos estão fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira do outro lado da cozinha e as atenções estão voltadas pra eles – fora que as risadas abafam qualquer outro som. Acho que ninguém nos percebeu falando baixo, isso pode sempre levantar suspeitas.

De qualquer forma, agora preciso colocar minha mente pra trabalhar. São quase três e meia da tarde e eu tenho até as, digamos, nove da noite pra colocar tudo em prática e conseguir ir à festa. Em primeiro lugar, preciso dar um jeito de ouvir da boca deles o que vai acontecer hoje à noite. É pra limpar a barra da Tonks. Depois disso, preciso dar um jeito de chantagear os gêmeos. O problema é que eu conheço os meus irmãos. Jogar esse tipo de jogo com eles pode até dar certo na hora, mas ele não deixam barato depois. E eles não são do tipo que se deixam vencer por ameaças baratas. Eu poderia ameaçar contar pra mamãe, mas eles diriam "vá em frente", e eu iria, mas não conseguiria o que eu quero e eles fariam a festa do mesmo jeito, porque mamãe não ia conseguir impedí-los assim tão em cima da hora. Pra ela, afinal, não tem nada de mais.

Poderia ameaçar contar pra Fleur, e essa seria uma boa. Apesar de estar metendo o Bill na história e o coitado não ter nada a ver com isso, os gêmeos jamais deixariam que a noiva soubesse e portanto não permitisse que o Bill fosse. Nós sabemos do que a Fleur é capaz. Mas essa alternativa é meio suja porque, como eu disse, envolve o coitado do meu irmão e ele não tem culpa. Preciso pensar em algo sobre Fred e George que eles jamais gostariam de ver espalhado por aí. Algo que manchasse a honra deles (temos que considerar o que é honra pra eles, naturalmente), ou desse combustível para as pessoas tirarem sarro da cara deles pro resto da vida.

Meu pai chega e a gente canta parabéns, tomamos suco de abóbora com mel e comemos bolo de tamasco e tamarindos, que estava uma delícia. O Harry ganhou alguns presentes; do Ron, luvas novas para quadribol, e da Hermione, um kit de disfarces mágico. Ele ganha outras coisas também, do Lupin, Hagrid, da mamãe e sei lá mais de quem. Parece uma criança abrindo os pacotes; deve dar gosto dar um presente pra alguém que passou boa parte da vida sem ganhar nenhum. As pessoas se levantam, uma a uma, e a festa começa a acabar. E no meio das pessoas se levantando eu quase não noto Fred sair para o jardim, sozinho. Ele parece estranhamente... concentrado. Tem alguma coisa estranha e agora é o momento pra eu descobrir o que é. Tenho que tomar cuidado; se a minha mãe me ver "escapando" assim, pode me chamar de volta e está tudo arruinado. Enfio a mão no bolso pra checar se estou com meu par de orelhas extensíveis. Sempre carrego comigo. A gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar.

No jardim, ele se senta no banco perto da sebe. Eu saio e ele me vê, embora não dê importância a isso. Dou a volta por trás do lago e bem longe dele, para que ele pense que eu vou... espera! Ele está falando... sozinho? Brigando? Com ele mesmo? Me aproximo por trás da sebe e observo. Ele parece ter algo na mão. Posiciono as orelhas extensíveis...

"_Katie, eu já disse. Esse negócio de chamar as... 'mulheres' é coisa do George, é claro que é um direito dele, ele é solteiro não é? (...) Não é... (...) claro, claro que não estou com vergonha de você, mas é uma festa para homens, você deve entender. (...) Ainda não... (...) não foi o que combinamos, que queríamos ter certeza das coisas antes? (...) Sim, eu já... (...) eu não sei, quero dizer, eu gosto, mas você sabe como eu sou, nunca foi assim antes. (...) Não, claro que não vou, Katie. Sigo para sua casa assim que todo mundo for embora do apartamento. (...) Não, a Tonks também não vai. (...) Já te disse que não tem nada a ver com vergonha, se eu estivesse com vergonha não estaria com você. Só preciso ter certeza de... como eu me sinto, sabe? É muito cedo, eu acho. (...) Tá bom, até mais. Um beijo."_

Puta que o pariu. Será que tinha _felix felicis_ no suco de abóbora?

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**N/A:**_ Oba, mais um! Adoro terminar um capítulo. Não é fácil, sabiam? Espero que esse tenha mantido o mesmo nível dos outros, no mínimo. Agradeço as reviews (que eu acho poucas, mas estatisticamente falando são mais que 10 dos leitores), e gostaria que vocês comentassem mais. Pó, quase 70 leitores e 9 reviews é sacanagem. Não sou (ainda) do tipo de autora que chantagia, tipo "sem review sem próximo capítulo", porque acho sacanagem, mas agora entendo porque algumas pessoas fazem isso. Eu não escrevo fanfiction pra mim, é pra vocês, e se eu não souber o que vocês acham, fudeu. Por favor, comentem!_

_Pra quem não sabe, Sutton é um bairro (distrito, acho que eles chamam assim) de Londres. Até o próximo capítulo, que com sorte sai também na próxima semana. Tks e beijos pra minha beta, Flávia, pra minha mãe, pro meu pai e especialmente pra você e pra Sasha. Obrigado aos leitores e leitoras, da Floreios, da e ao pessoal que fica pedindo atualização lá no Orkut, é importante pra dar um gás pra gente escrever._


	4. A Barganha

**A Barganha**

Festas de aniversário são sempre legais pra quase todo mundo. Claro que podem ter exceções, mas na maioria das vezes todas as pessoas se divertem, não só o aniversariante. Por exemplo, só o Harry ganhou presentes, é claro, mas tá todo mundo aparentemente bem satisfeito, comendo bolo de damasco, suco de abóbora e tudo mais.

Ou seja, todas as pessoas são capazes de se divertir sem beber. Álcool, quero dizer. Por que é então que todo mundo quer fazer dezessete pra poder beber legalmente? Ou pior, porque é que todo mundo quer beber? Eu nunca realmente bebi pra valer. Muitas vezes a partir do quinto ano Seamus Finnigan levou Firewhisky pro dormitório, ele sempre dizia que era uma safra escocesa das boas, e chamava a mim, ao Harry e ao Neville de 'frouxos' por não bebermos. Ficavam lá, ele e o Dean Thomas, mamando na garrafa e cantando alto. Isso quando não vomitavam no carpete. Claro que eu tinha vontade de tomar, mas eu era monitor e menor de idade. Mesmo que não ligue muito pra essas regras idiotas, sempre soube que Hermione ficaria louca se soubesse. Então só dei uns golinhos aqui e ali, nunca o suficiente pra me deixar nem rindo um pouco a mais.

Isso tá passando pela minha cabeça agora por causa da festa que o Harry mencionou. Sendo algo que Fred e George bolaram, é claro que vai ter muito Firewhisky, vinho dos elfos e todas as outras coisas alcoólicas possíveis. E pela primeira vez vou poder beber legalmente, e meus pais não estarão lá, ou seja, poderei beber a vontade mesmo. E o mais vergonhoso é que não vejo a hora de fazer isso. Quero dizer, é vergonhoso porque qual a graça de ficar todo mole dando risada e não lembrar o que você fez depois?

É, eu não sei qual a graça, mas deve ser bem divertido. E eu vou descobrir hoje à noite. Queria que Hermione pudesse ir, eu gostaria de vê-la tomando uns bons goles dessas coisas mais fortes – porque cerveja amanteigada não dá pra nada -, mas é claro que ela não tomaria mesmo se pudesse ir. E não entendo como ela aceitou tão bem, quero dizer, ela não foi convidada para a festa de aniversário do melhor amigo dela! E eu sei o que os gêmeos querem dizer com esse negócio de "não cabe mais ninguém", é claro que é uma desculpa e eles não querem as meninas lá. São meio machistas, os dois, mas no fundo até que é bom. Reunir os homens da família pelo menos uma vez, assim. Sem contar meu pai, é claro, que acho que já está meio velho pra essas coisas. Mas Fred e George, eles me pagam. Porque quando eu fiz dezessete eles não organizaram nenhuma festinha pra comemorar. Eu sei que Harry é como se fosse da família, mas eu sou da família _realmente_, acho que eu mereceria no mínimo algo parecido. Às vezes eu acho que eles implicam tanto comigo que nem gostam muito de mim, meus irmãos.

Estou esperando Harry terminar o 'social' da festa. Hermione está no canto conversando com a Tonks, que parece ter mudado de cabelo desde o início – estava rosa meio desbotado, e agora está vermelho bem escuro, quase vinho. Não dá pra ouvir daqui o que elas estão falando, tanto porque as pessoas estão conversando alto em volta como porque elas não estão falando muito alto. Não chega a ser um cochicho, eu reparo, mas elas certamente não querem ser notadas. Hermione tem a feição concentrada no que a Tonks fala, e de vez em quando faz uma cara de indignação.

"_Ron, que tal um pouco que quadribol?"_ Ouço a voz animada do Harry e me viro. Ele já está com a vassoura na mão. "Cara, você é rápido heim? Eu ainda nem disse que sim!", respondo.

"_Ronald, depois de seis anos de convivência, eu aprendi que tem algumas coisas que você jamais recusa. Quatro, pra ser mais preciso."_ Quatro coisas? Olho pra ele intrigado enquanto a gente se dirige para o jardim e para o armário de vassouras.

"_A primeira delas é comida"_, ele diz com um tom de voz irônico_. "A segunda não poderia deixar de ser quadribol, é claro. A terceira"_, ele pigarreia, "_é xadrez. E a quarta... você não consegue imaginar a quarta, Ronald?_"

Até consigo, Harry, mas você não faz idéia. "Não. Qual é?"

Ele olha pros lados e fala baixo. _"A quarta é a Hermione. Ahn, as quatro coisas não vêm necessariamente nessa ordem, ok?"_, ele termina rindo, monta na vassoura e sai voando por cima da sebe, atravessando o jardim até o outro lado. Cretino! Eu não estou acostumado a ouvir o Harry fazer piada sobre minha... sobre como eu me sinto em relação à Hermione. Ele não tem esse costume, mas as coisas estão tão tensas entre mim e ela que até ele deve ter decidido tirar sarro. Mas eu não ligo – se o meu melhor amigo não puder brincar comigo, quem é que vai poder?

"Você me paga, Potter! Tá engraçadinho hoje, heim?" Pego a vassoura dentro do armário, monto e subo atrás dele – até onde é possível com esses pedaços de madeira velha que a mamãe insiste em dizer que são nossas vassouras. O Harry foge de mim pelo ar com facilidade, não só porque ele voa bem, mas principalmente porque a Firebolt dele dá um pau na minha Cleansweep 800. Essa vassoura era do Bill quando ele foi pro 2º ano em Hogwarts, e ele se casa amanhã, ou seja, ela é provavelmente mais velha do que eu.

Depois de alguns minutos de vôo nós descemos, exaustos. Voar cansa, todo o movimento do corpo e tudo mais. Ele pousa e eu chego logo atrás, socando seu ombro. Ele se defende, ofegante. _"Ow, Weasley! Só uma brincadeira, não precisa ficar bravo. Ela nem está aqui pra ouvir."_ Eu rio porque meu senso de humor ainda permite, mas mesmo assim a idéia de Hermione ouvir uma coisa dessas me assusta. Sento-me com o Harry na grama, enquanto ele usa uma flanela para polir a vassoura. O mais curioso é a mudança de humor dele. Ele chegou na Toca normal. Não estava muito bem-humorado mas também não era daqueles dias em que ele azara todo mundo. Agora ele parece melhor, bem de uma maneira que eu não via há muito tempo, desde a morte de Dumbledore e de tudo mais.

"_Ron, sabe a festa de aniversário hoje à noite? Que seus irmãos vão fazer pra mim?" _

Hum, sei, claro. Sei também que eles não fizeram uma pra mim. "Hum. Que é que tem?", eu digo, fingindo desinteresse.

"_É que não é exatamente uma festa de aniversário... Quero dizer, também é uma comemoração do meu aniversário, mas a idéia oficial é que.. é uma festa de despedida de solteiro pro Bill!"_

Uau, eu nunca fui a uma dessas. Dizem que tem muita bebida e mulheres! Deve ser realmente divertido! E então é por isso que Hermione e Gin não foram convidadas! E também é por isso que no meu aniversário eles não fizeram festa! Não justifica totalmente, mas nesse caso, eles só estão aproveitando que o Harry faz anos hoje também – justo.

Sorrio maliciosamente pra ele. "Cara, isso é brilhante. Idéia de Fred e George, suponho?" Ele confirma com a cabeça.

"_É, eles me convidaram e explicaram tudo quando eu subi para pegar o caderno prá Hermione, foi por isso que eu demorei. Nós iremos a um pub em Sutton e depois ao apartamento deles"_, ele termina, tão feliz que não consegue se conter e dá uma pequena gargalhada, como se tivesse contado uma piada muito engraçada. A situação é tão idiota e engraçada que eu rio também.

Essas festas são tradicionais na comunidade bruxa, pelo menos aqui no Reino Unido. Uma vez eu soube que também são populares entre os trouxas. Normalmente, quando um bruxo se casa, a parte masculina da família organiza a festa de despedida de solteiro. Normalmente mulheres não vão, e eu não sei se é machismo ou se é tradição, ou seja, machismo – mas o que eu estou falando? Estou andando muito com a Hermione. Bom, nessas festas normalmente o noivo bebe até cair, os padrinhos também, enfim, todo mundo bebe até cair, e tem os famosos jogos, aqueles do tipo "Eu nunca", "Verdade ou desafio", entre outros. Vai ser a primeira festa realmente legal da minha vida, e mesmo que eu realmente gostasse que a primeira festa realmente legal da minha vida tivesse a Hermione, tudo bem que ela não vai, porque se ela fosse não ia permitir que eu bebesse nada mais alcoólico que Cerveja Amanteigada.

Ah, é claro, e como eu poderia me esquecer. Tem as mulheres... Fred e George jamais fariam uma despedida de solteiro sem chamar uma daquelas sensacionais _strippers_. E isso vai ser realmente algo a se ver.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais o Harry provavelmente se perdeu em pensamentos sobre álcool e mulheres assim como eu, nos olhamos e sorrimos bobos, como se estivéssemos trocando palavras com o olhar. Aliás, esta cumplicidade é uma das coisas que os anos de amizade nos permitiu conquistar, e não apenas com o Harry, mas com a Hermione também - o que é assustador. Porque se ela tivesse lido minha mente agora, provavelmente teria um colapso, já que minha imaginação estava bem ilustrada, por assim dizer, pela atividade das _strippers _da festa de hoje. E eu teria vergonha, é claro, porque a Hermione ia achar que eu sou um insensível e, bem... eu posso ser um pouco, mas não nesse caso. Ver essas revistas de sacanagem, tipo "Wicked Witch", ou mesmo ver essas mulheres que costumam fazer shows em despedidas de solteiro, essas coisas não significam nada emocionalmente – quero dizer, eu tenho 17 anos, se não puder ver foto de mulher pelada estou ferrado. Mas ela jamais entenderia que eu jamais faria nada com essas mulheres... e mesmo que fizesse jamais significaria nada, e que se eu a tivesse eu jamais ia querer saber dessas fotos ou de _strippers_ ou o que fosse.

"Você acha que ela ficou muito brava?", eu digo a ele.

"_A Hermione?"_, ele pergunta de volta.

"É, se coloca no lugar dela. Você não é convidado para a suposta festa de aniversário do seu melhor amigo. Ela deve estar louca", eu digo, e busco o olhar dele.

"_Cara, é muito legal que você se importe, de verdade. Mas ela deve compreender, quem organizou a festa foi os gêmeos e se eles não querem... Bem, de qualquer forma, é uma despedida de solteiro. Você conhece a Hermione, acho que ela não seria a primeira a ir numa festa com mulheres seminuas e bebidas. E a gente só tá mentindo porque... ela ficaria muito mais brava se soubesse a verdade, não é?"_

É, por esse lado ele tem razão. Acho melhor eu desencanar disso. "Certo, Harry. Acho que você tem razão. Que tal tirarmos uma de apanhador?", digo, e tiro o pomo do bolso. A gente sempre faz isso jogando em dupla, já que não dá pra fazer muita coisa a não ser isso e arremessarmos um pro outro, mas sem aros por aqui, o que nos resta é soltar o pomo, se virar, contar até cinqüenta e ver quem pega primeiro. Pode parecer chato, mas esse pomo é pra jogos caseiros mesmo, então ele não vai muito longe e se esquiva muito bem. O Harry ganha na maioria das vezes, mas eu não me importo, até porque o apanhador é ele e não eu. _"Será um prazer te derrotar mais uma vez, Weasley!"_, ele desafia.

"É o que veremos, Harry. Estou com reflexos excepcionais hoje." Solto o pomo e nos viramos para dar à bolinha tempo para subir o suficiente. No "cinqüenta", nos viramos e damos impulso atrás do pomo dourado, que já sumiu de vista. Eu subo atrás do Harry (sempre atrás, por causa da vassoura), mas no alto vamos cada um prum lado, olhando pra baixo atrás do pomo. Passo os olhos atrás da sebe e... o que a Ginny tá fazendo agachada atrás da sebe? E o que o Fred.. ou o George, de longe não dá pra ver, tá fazendo sentado sozinho no banco?

Ginny olha pra cima e me vê. Ela acena e eu desço um pouco. "Oi, Ginny. Que tava fazendo aí?", eu pergunto. _"Ah, ontem eu joguei quadribol aqui e perdi um negócio que estava no meu bolso. Aí vim procurar."_, ela diz

"O que é?", eu indago, e ela parece hesitar em responder.

"_É um... pingente, um que mamãe me deu há muitos anos. Ela me mata se souber, então não conta nada pra ela Ron, por favor."_ Eu concordo com a cabeça. Mesmo com as brigas ocasionais, sempre nos demos muito bem, eu e Ginny. E ultimamente temos brigado menos ainda, pro nosso espanto. "Se eu vir o pingente, guardo pra você." Sorrio pra ela e faço menção de subir, não sem antes ouvir a voz do Harry, debochado. _"Pois é, Ronald. Ficou enrolando aí e eu já tô com o pomo na mão. Vai mais uma?"_

Ginny me olha como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, mas eu balanço a mão e digo que não tem problema. "Não vale, Harry, vai de novo! Eu tava falando com a minha irmã!" Dou mais impulso na vassoura e subo a tempo de ver que Fred ou George, sei lá quem o cara era, já tinha se levantado e estava quase dentro de casa. Nunca vi nenhum dos dois vir aqui pra fora e sentarem sozinhos no banco da sebe. E não preciso conhecê-los bem como eu conheço pra dizer que eles não dão ponto sem nó, então até eu que sou mais bobo sei que tem alguma coisa aí. Será que tem a ver com a festa de hoje à noite?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tonks, se depender de mim, eu não vou. Só que você sabe como a Ginny é, ela vai dar um jeito. Pode ficar tranqüila, contudo; ela é meio desastrada mas é leal. A Ginny não vai te envolver na história, vai dar um jeito de fazer as coisas sem te complicar", eu digo pela vigésima vez a uma Tonks superpreocupada. Ela me olha e a expressão dela parece suavizar. _"Ah, Hermione, quer saber? Você está certa. No fim das contas, não tem nada de mais eu ter contado pra vocês. Não devo nada pro Fred e pro George e se eles ficarem sabendo que o Remus me contou, duvido que vão repreendê-lo ou algo assim. E vocês têm mais é que dar um jeito de ir, mesmo!"_

Ahn? Há cinco minutos ela tava dizendo pra gente deixar isso pra lá, agora tá assim? Deve ser coisa de Metamorphomagus mudar de personalidade tão rápidamente. "Ué, Tonks, não era você que tinha dito pra gente desencanar dessa história? Não tô entendendo onde você quer chegar...", eu digo, desconfiada.

"_Hermione, se vocês forem, eu vou também e pronto. Assim nenhuma de nós três se sente tão deslocada. Mas já vou te avisando, porque sei que você é mais.."_ Mais o quê? _"Recatada, sem ofensas."_ Ainda tenho que ouvir isso. Torço o nariz mas não falo nada porque sei que a Tonks não falou por mal. _"Se a gente for, não teremos apenas que agüentar homens bêbados falando asneiras a noite inteira, como se isso não fosse o bastante. Lembre-se que toda festa de... desse tipo que se preze conta com strippers. E pode ter certeza que Fred e George não vão decepcionar nessa parte."_

O quê? Mulheres peladas? "Ah, não, você não tá falando sério, tá? A gente vai ter que ver uma mulher tirando... a roupa ou algo assim?", eu pergunto, aflita. Ela ri. _"Eu não apostaria em uma só, até porque eles são gêmeos. E a gente pode até ir pra outro cômodo, mas te garanto que o problema maior não será nós vermos as mulheres tirando a roupa."_ Como assim? _"O pior não é vê-las tirando a roupa, é ver o seu namorado vê-las tirando a roupa."_

Namorado? Mas eu não tenho namorado. "Ok, isso é um problema pra você Tonks, mas eu não namoro, caso você tenha se esquecido." Ela sorri novamente, desdenhosa, e isso me irrita levemente. _"Pode não namorar, mas estou certa que você não vai ficar exatamente satisfeita se um certo Weasley não tirar o olho da lingerie da stripper..."_

Como ela... sabe? Ousa? Devo ter ficado mais que vermelha de vergonha, porque ela riu de novo e me deu um tapinha no ombro. _"Fica tranqüila Hermione, foi uma brincadeira. Seu segredo tá guardado comigo, mesmo que eu não chamasse isso de 'segredo', não mais."_ Ela parece estar se divertindo e isso me deixa mais indignada. "Como assim, não é segredo?"

"_Ahá, então você admitiu que há um segredo?"_, ela ri mais e prossegue. _"Hermione, querida, é meio... óbvio pra todo mundo o que se passa – quer dizer, o que não se passa – entre vocês dois. Só não é pra vocês, ainda, mas todos esperamos que essa situação logo se resolva."_

Ahn, droga, isso não é bom. Fico ruborizada só de pensar na idéia de todos os Weasley saberem como eu me sinto a respeito do Ron. A Tonks fala disso como se fosse absolutamente... claro que eu gosto dele. Acontece que se eu ficar pensando em quem sabe e desconfia e quem não faz idéia eu não vivo. E mesmo que ainda soe estranho falar sobre isso com alguém além da Ginny, não adianta mais negar pra Tonks, adianta? Afinal, já me entreguei com o negócio do segredo. Além do mais, a Tonks é confiável, exceto quando ela deixa escapar as coisas, mas não parece ser o caso. Até com a Ginny, quando eu falo sobre o Ron, é meio estranho, porque eu não me sinto à vontade – primeiro por causa da situação e segundo porque ela é irmã dele. Mas por que não a Tonks? Ela é mais velha, tem mais experiência nessas coisas... Talvez ela possa me ajudar.

"Ah. Eu... eu não fazia idéia que eu era tão,... transparente", eu digo, absolutamente tímida. _"Não, você nem é tanto. Quero dizer, se a pessoa prestar atenção em você ela acaba percebendo eventualmente, mas você é mais discreta. Estamos falando do Ron aqui. Ele nem disfarça, o coitado"_, ela ri, e a idéia soa tão bem pra mim que eu rio também. Logo em seguida percebo que a Tonks deve estar delirando. Se é tão óbvio porque eu nunca tive certeza? Quer dizer, eu desconfio, mas... pensando melhor, se a Tonks também acha, então talvez eu não esteja tão maluca assim.

"Ah é? Quero dizer, por que você está dizendo isso? Que tipo de coisa ele faz... o Ron faz pra você pensar assim?", e eu não poderia disfarçar minha ansiedade na pergunta. Ela, é claro, nota isso. _"Merlim, Hermione, você nem esconde a empolgação. Você está pateticamente apaixonada."_ Torço o nariz pelo adjetivo, mas foi engraçado então eu rio. _"Brincadeira"_, ela diz. _"É adorável, na verdade"_, e eu sorrio de novo, cada vez mais sem graça. Não sei de onde fui tirar a idéia de falar disso com a Tonks, mas no fundo parece que eu estou gostando. Quero dizer, parece bom falar tão abertamente de algo que eu nunca falei com quase ninguém. É como se tornasse o que eu sinto mais sólido, mais real, por estar falando em voz alta.

"_Você não percebe a maneira como ele olha pra você? Ou como fica absolutamente desconsertado quando você está por perto?"_, ela fala, pra minha surpresa. "Hum... não?", eu digo.

"_Ah. Deve ser por isso que dizem que o amor é cego. Deixa de ser sonsa, Hermione. Ele não tira os olhos de você. Até ele que é mais idiota"_, e eu dou risada, _"já teria percebido no lugar dele. Vocês nunca... conversaram a respeito de nada disso?"_

Eu dou uma gargalhada, como que para deixar claro o quão absurda é essa possibilidade. "Conversar sobre isso com ele? Você está louca, Tonks. Isso está fora de cogitação. Além disso, eu já fiz minha parte em relação a... ele. Agora é a vez dele tomar uma atitude", eu explico, e uma firmeza que eu não sabia ter surge na minha voz. É impressionante como eu falei naturalmente sobre algo que pra mim até pouco tempo era tão... oculto e pessoal. _"Uau. Não imaginava que você era do tipo de mulher que toma iniciativa. É, eu tenho notado vocês e se você diz que já fez sua parte, então você vai ter que esperar o tempo dele. O problema é até quando você vai agüentar."_

Ela me olha incisivamente. Eu retribuo com um leve desespero no olhar, porque quando paro pra pensar que eu e ele poderíamos estar juntos há muito tempo eu me desespero. Desespero-me ao pensar que nós estamos em guerra eu posso morrer amanhã sem ter estado junto com ele, e que estamos perdendo um tempo que podemos não ter depois. E me desespero mais em pensar que algo pode acontecer com ele, porque aí eu realmente não sei o que faria. _"Fique tranqüila, logo ele não vai agüentar mais também. Impressionante, o cara luta destemidamente contra comensais e dementadores e não tem coragem de chamar uma garota pra sair - vai entender os adolescentes. Hermione, querida, eu vou subir para resolver umas coisas com o Remus. Assim que vocês tiverem uma novidade sobre a festa, me avisem. E... eu sei que você não se sente muito à vontade mas se precisar falar sobre... isso... de novo, é só me procurar, ok?"_

"Obrigada, Tonks", eu digo e sorrio pra ela. Ela se levanta, não sem derrubar uns pratinhos de plástico no chão. Tonks sobe e eu a perco de vista, pensando em festas de despedida de solteiro, em jovens ruivos e me perguntando onde estaria a Ginny, que se levantou assim que cantamos 'parabéns' para o Harry. Saio da cozinha e vou até o jardim, onde ouço risadas e olho pra cima; vejo Harry e Ron correndo atrás de um pomo dourado, a mais ou menos uns trinta metros de altura. De trás da sebe, uma Ginny com cara de assustada vem andando. Eu vou até ela.

"Que foi, Ginny?" Eu mal termino de falar e ela me puxa pra dentro da casa. _"Vem, vamos subir. Lá dentro eu te explico tudo."_ Seguimos em direção ao quarto dela. Ela entra e se senta na cama, lança um 'Imperturbatus' na porta e então solta o ar que ela parecia ter prendido há algum tempo. "Que foi, Ginny? Você tá me assustando, o quê aconteceu?", e quando eu digo isso ela me olha e sorri. Sorri assim, largamente, quase como uma risada em alto e bom som. "Você está louca? Primeiro está toda preocupada e depois ri assim, de forma doentia? O que é isso, você está sob 'Imperius'?", eu digo, revoltada. Ela vem e se senta ao meu lado. _"Hermione. Me diga. Você não acredita em destino, acredita?"_

Não é uma boa hora pra filosofar, mas não posso evitar. Se acredito em destino? Aquelas aulas da Trelawney me irritavam, mas não posso deixar de lembrar da profecia e da história do Harry, então... "É, acho que eu acredito sim. De certa forma, acredito. Por quê?"

"_Naquela hora em que eu saí da casa, logo depois da festa pro Harry, fiquei pensando como eu faria pra conseguir que nós fôssemos à festa. Não poderia simplesmente confrontar os gêmeos, porque eles não saberiam como eu descobri e mesmo que isso fosse improvável a culpa poderia recair sobre a Tonks. Eis que estou caminhando pelo jardim, tentando me inspirar, e o que eu vejo?"_ Eu fico quieta, porque espero que a pergunta seja retórica, mas ela insiste. _"Heim, Hermione, o que eu vejo?", _ela exclama, empolgada. Percebo que não tenho saída.

"E eu lá sei, Ginny? O que é que você vê? O Harry de cuecas?" Tento tirar com a cara dela, aproveitar pra fazer uma piada, mas ela não se abala e rebate, mais ácida: _"Não, não foi, mas se fosse, não seria nada que eu já não tivesse visto antes."_ Eu me assusto, não com a ousadia, porque estou acostumada a esse humor desbocado da Ginny e tudo mais, mas com a rapidez mental dela, pra dar uma resposta tão boa e tão rápida. Rimos juntas e ela continua. _"Vi o Fred sentado no banco perto da sebe, e ele falava com alguém através de um amuleto ou alguma coisa parecida. Era uma mulher, chamada Katie, e prepare-se Hermione, porque agora vem a bomba. O Fred está namorando essa Katie e está escondendo isso de todo mundo!"_

Legal, que satisfeita estou de saber sobre a vida amorosa do Fred, agora posso realmente dormir tranqüila... Ahn, já entendi. Ela vai usar isso contra ele. Coitado: hora errada, lugar errado. "E você vai chantagear ele com isso, imagino?", pergunto, abismada com a sagacidade com que a mente dela funciona. _"É, eu não tive culpa de ouvir"_, ela diz, como se quisesse se redimir, _"não tenho culpa se ele falou quando eu estava perto e eu tinha as orelhas extensíveis à mão. Ele mesmo inventou a arma que eu usei contra ele, olha a ironia!"_, ela diz, e eu realmente não posso deixar de rir. Pobre Fred.

"Se tudo der certo quanto a irmos na festa, Ginny", eu digo, "seria bom avisarmos à Tonks. Ela vai conosco."

"_Tudo bem. Desde o começo eu achei que ela quisesse ir, mesmo. Vai ver deixou escapar essa história pra mim só porque ela não tem coragem de armar alguma pra gente ir na marra."_ Nossa, não sabia que a Ginny podia ser tão paranóica. Faço pra ela uma cara de 'não delira' e ela termina. _"É, to exagerando. Hermione Jane Granger, prepare suas melhores vestes e não se esqueça da dose de 'ebrius finite'. A noite de hoje promete. Vou procurar o Fred e conversar com ele, bem sutilmente. Quem vai ditar o tom da barganha, por assim dizer, vai ser ele." '_Ebrius finite'? Ela tá louca se acha que vou beber hoje. Nunca aprendi a fazer essa poção, que cura bebedeira, porque eu nunca achei que eu fosse precisar – e ainda não acho. "Ginny, não sei fazer essa poção. E a senhorita não vai beber hoje à noite, você é menor de idade ainda."

Ela me lança um olhar resignado. _"Não vou discutir com você agora. Não vai me agradecer pela diversão de hoje à noite?"_, ela completa e sorri. "Você está muito precipitada, Weasley. Vá falar com seus irmãos mas pegue leve com eles, você sabe melhor do que eu que pressão não funciona muito bem com os dois. Assim que você tiver certeza da nossa presença na festa, eu te agradeço pelos esforços."

Não sei de onde vem essa obsessão dos jovens por bebida. Eu li tudo a respeito, e entendo que as pessoas ficam mais desinibidas, e isso é realmente.. útil na nossa idade, quando as coisas são difíceis de serem ditas. Mas acho louvável quem é capaz de se divertir sem beber. Por Merlim, é uma droga, pode até viciar. A Ginny é menor de idade e isso piora ainda mais as coisas, porque é contra a lei e tudo mais. Eu ficaria realmente desapontada caso visse Harry e Ron tomando um porre, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, há? Além disso, não acho que eles beberiam até cair; não é do feitio deles, e se eles quisessem ter feito isso, teriam bebido em Hogwarts, porque eu sei que toda semana o Finnigan contrabandeava Firewhisky para o dormitório deles e sei que eles não bebiam.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passam e Ginny se levanta num pulo. Me deixa sozinha no quarto, pensando na roupa que vou usar e olhando pela janela um Ron alegre e suado jogando quadribol no jardim.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eu jogaria quadribol pro resto da vida. Poucas coisas são mais relaxantes e divertidas do que se deixar levar pela vassoura, o vendo batendo no rosto, a velocidade aumentando e você cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais longe dos problemas que ficam lá embaixo. É claro que é uma metáfora idiota, mas no fundo é assim que eu me sinto. E vou aproveitar bem esses momentos de jogo com o Ron nos próximos dias, porque eu sei que não vou poder jogar por um bom tempo. É um saco ter que ficar pensando que tem muita coisa que não vou poder fazer nos próximos... meses, anos quem sabe, e ficar querendo fazer tudo em uma semana. Mas eu não tenho opção, e são essas pequenas coisas que me restam.

Olho lá pra baixo e vejo Hermione vindo de encontro à Ginny, e logo em seguida sendo puxada por ela para dentro da casa. Não sei porque, mas a cena me lembrou a noite em que eu beijei a Ginny, nós saindo do salão comunal de mãos dadas, e depois os jardins à beira do lago, tudo que a gente falou e tudo mais. Sim, porque a gente falou bastante, fizemos outras coisas também, mas conversamos bastante. Rimos da loucura de eu tê-la beijado na frente de todo mundo ("Por isso eu adoro Grifinórios", ela disse), da cara de assustado do Ron, falamos sobre todo o tempo que ela me esperou e sobre como eu a notei depois de tantos anos. E foi incrível, quero dizer, nunca em toda minha vida eu me senti tão à vontade pra falar sobre o que eu sinto com alguém como aquele dia. É como se ela me trouxesse de volta, quando eu começasse a ir longe demais dentro da minha cabeça e das minhas preocupações. É, o mundo não é justo. Quero dizer, o quão azarado um cara pode ser? Eu só queria ter uma vida normal. Jogar quadribol com o Ron no jardim pelo resto das férias, depois voltar às aulas-

"_É, Potter"_, ele grita, com o pomo na mão, e me acorda dos pensamentos, _"depois eu é que fico enrolando né? Acorda prá vida, você está olhando pro nada já faz dez minutos!"_ Ele vem ao meu encontro e dá risada. _"Você tá bem, cara? Viu um testrálio, o que é que houve?"_

"Só pensando na vida, Ron. Me distraí. Quer continuar a jogar?", eu pergunto e faço menção de pegar o pomo da mão dele. Ele não oferece resistência. _"Cara, acho que por enquanto tá bom, né? Eu já tô meio cansado, acho bom irmos tomar banho porque já deve ser umas seis e meia, ou mais"_, ele conclui. Eu concordo e descemos devagar até o chão. Eu o acompanho até o armário, onde ele guarda a Cleansweep e o pomo amador. _"Quem diria, né"_, ele diz, e chama minha atenção, _"que estaríamos nos divertindo tanto depois de tudo."_

Ele suspira tristemente. "Ron, acho que nós podemos nos divertir mais ainda antes de... começarmos. Começarmos a busca e as pesquisas, quero dizer. É nosso pacto, ok? Viver esses dias como se fossem os últimos. Nada de loucuras muito grandes, só o suficiente pra gente esvaziar a mente durante algum tempo. Como se nossa vida fosse a vida de jovens normais de dezessete anos. Topa?", eu pergunto, e ele me olha com um olhar estranho, como se gostasse do que eu falo mas não me reconhecesse. _"Ok"_, ele diz, finalmente. _"Se é você quem está dizendo... eu topo. Nada de brigas, preocupações nem estudos até depois do casamento do Bill."_ Caminhamos lado a lado em direção à casa, e é nessas horas que eu sinto que o Ron é quase o irmão que eu nunca tive. Empurro ele contra a parede da cozinha, e ele tropeça e quase cai. "Eu tomo banho primeiro, Weasley!", eu grito, e o ouço xingando e sendo repreendido pela Sra. Weasley logo em seguida. Eu fiz isso porque sei que ele quer tomar banho logo, assim como eu, porque estamos ambos molhados de suor e exaustos das partidas. Se fosse numa situação normal, estou certo que não brigaríamos pela ordem do banho. Entro no quarto, pego uma toalha e corro pro banheiro. Ele me pega ainda no corredor e desarruma meu cabelo. _"Dessa vez passa, Harry, mas só porque é seu aniversário. Não demora!"_, ele diz, e eu entro no banheiro e fecho a porta.

A primeira coisa que faço é ligar o chuveiro, o feitiço que esquenta a água só ativa quando a torneira é aberta, então demora um pouco pra esquentar. Tiro os óculos e a roupa, lavo o rosto na pia e entro no box – vai parecer meio pervertido, mas meio que gemo assim que a água quente toca meu corpo, porque estava precisando de um banho desses há não sei quanto tempo. Não que eu não tomasse banho a eras, mas esse banho tem uma simbologia. Meu primeiro banho depois dos dezessete anos, o banho antes da minha primeira despedida de solteiro. Ok, isso foi idiota, mas realmente eu precisava da água quente caindo sobre as minhas costas. Tem horas em que nada é melhor que isso.

Depois de um tempo debaixo da água, termino de me lavar a saio do banho. Após me enxugar um pouco e olhar pra ver se não tem ninguém, saio no corredor de toalha. Entro no quarto e lá está Ron, deitado na cama, quase dormindo. Pego meu travesseiro e jogo na cara dele. "Acorda, Ronald! Como você consegue dormir sujo assim? Vai, eu já saí do banho." Ele resmunga algo, pega uma toalha e sai do quarto. Eu enxugo meu cabelo, pego uma cueca – uma nova, porque eu vou sair e agora arranjei um motivo bom pra usar uma das minhas cuecas novas – e abro o malão em busca de uma roupa legal.

Eu nunca fui muito ligado em visual e nessas coisas; eu nunca ando com roupas rasgadas, mas também não tenho ânimo pra ficar comprando roupas caras e nem ligo muito pra isso também. Mas hoje é a primeira vez na vida em que me visto pro meu aniversário então tento ficar arrumadinho. Visto uma camiseta cinza que ganhei do Lupin no Natal passado e uma calça jeans, uma que costumo usar sempre, porque acho que não faz muita diferença. Coloco as meias e meu tênis, o único par que eu tenho e serve pra todas as ocasiões, ao menos eu acho. Pego uma jaqueta no malão, pro caso de fazer frio, e nem me dou o trabalho de pentear o cabelo porque ele nunca para no lugar. Só arrumo os fios com a mão e pronto. Sento na cama pra arrumar o malão, que eu acabei deixando bem bagunçado.

A porta se abre e um Ron todo molhado, com uma toalha na cintura, entra no quarto. Ele me olha da cabeça aos pés. _"Harry, quem te visse hoje até diria que você liga pra essas coisas de moda. Mesmo com essa calça meio surrada." _Eu dou risada e ele pega umas roupas e começa a se vestir. Eu continuo a arrumar o malão.

"_Harry"_, eu ouço, e olho. _"Você prefere esta aqui"_, ele diz, apontando uma camiseta azul escura na mão esquerda, _"ou esta aqui?"_, ele termina, apontando a camisa branca na mão direita. Eu gargalho. "Ron, isso é meio... gay."

Ele me olha assustado. _"Eu sabia que essa camisa era meio duvidosa, mas quando a mamãe me deu ela disse que era moda e eu que estava paranóico..."_

Eu dou risada mais alto. "Não a camisa, seu idiota. Você pedindo conselhos de moda pra mim, _isso_ é meio gay. Vá, vista-se logo, e eu acho que a camisa, a branca, fica realmente melhor." Ele me olha desconfiado, mas coloca um cinto _("as calças tão meio largas, sabe como é, eram do George, mas já estão quase boas em mim, eu cresci bastante esse verão"_) e veste a camisa. "Vamos descer, já? Que horas são?", eu pergunto.

"_São quase nove horas, Harry, então a gente pode enrolar por aqui mais um pouquinho. Olha, você sabe fazer alguns daqueles feitiços para... pessoas bêbadas ficarem sóbrias?"_ Eu sorrio diante da pergunta dele. Nunca aprendi nenhum desses, dizem que existem vários, mas os efeitos colaterais são indesejáveis. Finnigan uma vez fez um desses feitiços em Dean Thomas, que ficou sóbrio na hora mas com soluços por três dias inteiros. Até onde eu sei, o meio mais eficiente de curar um porre é uma poção chamada _ebrius finite_, mas não daria pra preparar ela agora. Só não sei por que ele tá preocupado com isso. "Cara, a gente vai do pub pro apartamento dos seus irmãos. Você não precisa se preocupar em estar sóbrio hoje."

"_É, eu sei. Mas é porque dizem que... é bem ruim né, se você bebe muito e não está acostumado. Digo, as pessoas têm náuseas, desmaios... e eu não queria..."_ Ok, entendi. Mas essas coisas fazem parte da diversão, não? Me levanto e dou um tapinha nas costas dele. "Ron, deixa de ser frouxo. Você tá andando muito com a Hermione. Essas coisas estão incluídas no pacote, você não pode querer ficar bêbado sem os efeitos colaterais."

Ouço alguém bater na porta. Ron diz murmura um 'entra' e a porta se abre, revelando Hermione atrás dela. Ela está, aliás, muito bem vestida, um pouco maquiada até, como se fosse sair ou algo assim. Como se fosse... com a gente?

A voz do Ron sai meio esganiçada, como uma cobrança. _"Aonde você vai?"_, ele demanda, antes que ela possa dizer 'oi'. Ela não perde a tranqüilidade, nem diante do cabeça-dura do Ron, o que é um milagre. _"Ahn, os gêmeos não contaram? Eles resolveram nos convidar de última hora. Eu, Ginny e Tonks, quero dizer."_ Ela sorri alegremente e provavelmente espera que nós devolvamos o sorriso.

A minha primeira reação é olhar para o Ron com uma cara de quem não entende nada, e ele faz o mesmo comigo. Fred e George as chamaram? Tem algo estranho aí. Como assim, eles convidaram as mulheres para uma festa de despedida de solteiro? Ainda mais eles, que frisaram tanto que 'mulheres não entram'? Não é que a presença delas não me agrade, só tô achando estranho. E eu queria uma festa só com homens. Por outro lado, Hermione é minha melhor amiga e fico feliz que ela vá, então sorrio de volta. Parece que Ron chegou à mesma conclusão porque balbucia um _"legal"_, e os dois ficam se olhando feito idiotas – eu me sinto sobrando e pigarreio. "Bom, já que todos vamos, vamos descend-"

"_Calma, me esperem, só falta a maquiagem"_, eu ouço aquela voz familiar dizer apressada. Ela pára na porta. _"Hermione, eu desisto. Dá pra me ajudar com esse feitiço aqui? No livro diz que ele faz a maquiagem completa, mas eu estou com problemas no lápis de olho, eu já tentei e fica parecendo que eu tenho olheiras!" _

Oh não, a Ginny.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eu acho que se a Hermione fosse menos "mãe" as pessoas iriam gostar mais dela. Não estou dizendo que ela é chata ou que as pessoas não gostem dela; não é o caso, realmente. Ela é uma pessoa fantástica, a melhor amiga que eu poderia conseguir, embora tenha um gosto esquisito para homens (meu irmão, argh). É que às vezes ela parece querer se meter em coisas com as quais ela não tem nada a ver. Se eu quiser beber, porque ela tem que ficar me impedindo? Quero dizer, qual a preocupação real? O problema é que eu acho que ela já faz essas coisas mais por força do hábito do que por preocupação em seguir as regras. Digo isso porque ela melhorou muito – ela costumava ser muito mais tensa e preocupada, e muito mais reservada, também. No 6º ano, as demonstrações óbvias de ciúmes do Ron que ela deu – ela jamais teria feito isso antes, seu orgulho não permitira. Mas acho que a gente vai crescendo e algumas coisas vão mudando, não é? Veja o Potter cabeça-dura; ele continua cabeça-dura, mas ao menos hoje ele pensa umas três vezes antes de dar aqueles ataques onde ele se culpa pelas desgraças do mundo e acusa a todos de não o compreenderem. Ou meu irmãozinho, que mesmo ainda sendo um pouco irresponsável, sem dúvida já está bem mais... consciente da importância de certos assuntos, e mais atento pra certas coisas também. O curioso é se dar conta como a gente pode mudar tanto em tanto tempo – mas acho que é coisa da nossa idade, afinal.

Muitos diriam, no entanto, que fazer chantagem é uma coisa infantil. E eu não nego; as pessoas crescem, eu cresci, mas cada um cresce de um jeito – alguns são mais infantis em certos aspectos, outros em outros aspectos. De qualquer maneira, ainda não consegui enxergar outro jeito de ir à festa – e meu direito de ir àquela festa é legítimo – do que esse, e nesse caso, o fim justifica os meios. Eu me aproximo da porta do quarto dos gêmeos e bato, esperando encontrar o Fred sozinho, porque falar tudo na frente do George já é sacanagem. Bato na porta.

"_Quem é?"_

"Sou eu, Ginny."

"_Entre, irmãzinha!"_, a voz diz. Do outro lado da porta não dava pra saber de quem era, mas eu entro e fico extremamente satisfeita em encontrar o Fred sentando numa cadeira embalado umas caixinhas pequenininhas que eu não sei o que é. George aparentemente não está na sala. _"Onde o George tá?"_, pergunto. Ele nem levanta a cabeça pra me responde parece realmente concentrado no que está fazendo.

"Ele aparatou até a loja porque tivemos um problema com o último lote de doces de fadas mordentes. Não queira saber o que aconteceu", ele completa assim que eu lhe dou um olhar curioso. É engraçado perceber como eles, Fred e George, perdem o brilho sem o outro ao lado. Não que não sejam divertidos sozinhos, pois eles são, mas ficam muito melhores quando estão juntos. Trabalham melhor, pensam melhor em piadas boa e também articulam e debatem melhor – o que significa que tê-lo sozinho aqui pode tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis.

Não é exatamente agradável chantagear tão descaradamente seu irmão. E mesmo considerando que ele não teria problema em fazer o contrário comigo, eu me sinto mal e por algum tempo só fico o observando trabalhar – o que complica tudo, já que quando você observar alguém de quem gosta só consegue lembrar de coisas boas e que aumentam sua afeição. Não sei se abordo o assunto de forma direta ou indireta – com eles não faz muita diferença, até porque os dois são sempre bem sinceros. Mas acho que prefiro a sutileza; se não funcionar, parto pra linha de fogo.

"E então, Fred. Essas caixas, são pra festa de hoje à noite?", eu pergunto, fingindo desinteresse. As caixas não parecem ter nenhuma relação com a festa, eu só perguntei pra poder introduzir o assunto. Ele me olha. _"Ah, então até você já está sabendo? Eu devia desconfiar, Ginny. As notícias correm. Bem, na verdade elas são prá loja. Uns pedidos especiais"_, ele diz, e volta a se concentrar nas caixinhas.

"Legal, e o que tem dentro delas?" Tento dar continuidade à conversa, mas ele parece bem concentrado no trabalho. Fred ri e começa a falar, sem me olhar. _"Você acha que se você pudesse ver eu as estaria embalando, irmãzinha? Não seja bisbilhoteira..."_, e esse 'bisbilhoteira' doeu particularmente, porque parecia que ele sabia porque eu estava ali – o que era impossível, mas tive a impressão.

"Fred,... será que você não poderia chamar eu e a Hermione, para a festa, quero dizer? A gente vai ficar aqui hoje à noite sem fazer nada, e além disso, somos amigas do Harry..."

O desdém no olhar dele foi tão intenso que imediatamente perdi todo o afeto adquirido minutos atrás e tenho vontade de socá-lo na cara agora_. "Ginny, o apartamento já está cheio, e além disso, é uma festa pra homens. Sinto muito"_, ele diz, mas não parece sentir.

"Se a gente quisesse ir, haveria algo que a poderíamos fazer?"

"_Olha"_, ele continua, o sorriso maliciosamente estampado, _"uma alternativa seria virar homem, mas esses encantamentos de troca de sexo nunca funcionam muito bem, você sabe, porque independente do que aconteça, a pessoa sempre fica com peitos e isso pode se tornar estranho dependendo do que-"_

"Ok, Fred, já entendi. Vou direto ao ponto. Acontece que eu sei que você está com... que você,... digo", eu engasgo, com medo, e ele me olha com descrença. Isso me encoraja e eu cuspo tudo de uma vez. "EuseiquevocêestásaindocomaKatie"

Poucas vezes vi meu irmão surpreso em toda minha vida, com cara de "me pegaram". E mesmo que a expressão tenha durado alguns milésimos de segundo, eu tive certeza que a vi passar pelo rosto dele. "Não sei do que você está falando, mas sua criatividade é bem fértil, Ginny. Eu poderia até te arranjar um emprego no departamento de criação da Gemialidades", ele diz, absolutamente seguro.

"Fred, não se faça de idiota. Eu sei que você não quer que ninguém saiba e não imagino porque, mas eu não vou contar pra ninguém." Olho pra ele com cara de penalizada. Essa armadilha sempre funciona.

"_Não?"_, e ele cai, o que é raro – ou seja, ele está realmente preocupado. "Ahá", eu digo. "Fred, eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas cada um usa as armas que tem; imagino que seja realmente importante pra você manter isso em sigilo e eu não gostaria que o contrário acontecesse. Não vou contar pra uma alma viva, mas eu e Hermione _vamos_ à festa hoje. Eu diria pra você chamar a tal Katie, mas aí a história perderia todo o sentido, suponho..."

Meu irmão me olha durante alguns segundos. Parece ponderar, e quando abre a boca, não tem uma expressão de derrota – pelo contrário, eu diria que ele demonstra orgulho, mas isso seria discutível. _"Como assim, Ginny? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, você não pode simplesmente-"_

Eu o interrompo e mando todas as palavras de uma vez. Procuro não demonstrar irritação, só firmeza na voz. "Se vocês podem fazer uma festa de despedida de solteiro e não contar pra ninguém, então eu posso tentar... digamos, barganhar com você. Você tem uma coisa que eu quero e eu tenho uma coisa que você quer. É bem simples, na verdade."

Ele parece ponderar novamente e dá um longo suspiro, do qual eu não consigo extrair a intenção (real resignação ou ironia, como ele sempre faz). _"É, eu não deveria me surpreender. Você é nossa irmã, afinal - o que eu posso dizer, se você teve os exemplos em casa. Muito bem, Ginny, vocês podem ir, mas você não pode abrir a boca sobre... sobre o que você soube, seja lá como foi ou o que foi. Temos um trato: vocês podem ir à festa hoje e ninguém fica sabendo sobre nada a respeito de... você sabe o quê."_

"Só mais uma coisa; tem como você falar com a mamãe que nós vamos, que nos convidou e tudo mais?"Ele confirma com a cabeça e volta a embrulhar as caixinhas. Que coisa chata, não sei como ele agüenta.

Nunca, em nenhum momento, eu achei que seria tão fácil. O mais curioso é que ele realmente não quer que ninguém saiba desse namoro e isso é muito estranho – quero dizer, qual o problema das pessoas saberem que ele está namorando? Ele trocou a 'incrível festa de só homens' dele pela informação, ou seja, deve valer muito. Abro um sorriso e o abraço, porque sei que ele não ficou bravo justamente porque é algo que ele faria. "Obrigada irmãozinho, desculpe pelas... maneiras, mas você se conhece bem, não teria outro jeito, teria?"

Ele me abraça de volta, de uma maneira meio engraçada. _"Não tem nada, Ginny. Fica tranqüila, porque vai ter volta."_ Ele me sorri maldosamente, e eu sei que realmente estou ferrada mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele não vai deixar barato, mas, por enquanto, o trato é esse. Levanto para sair do quarto e já na porta digo: "Você vai querer saber como eu descobri, suponho?"

Ele suspira. "_Ah, eu imagino. Orelhas extensíveis, é claro – eu devia ter me prevenido. Eu sabia que ainda ia me arrepender de alguma invenção..."_, termina de forma falsamente triste. Assim que eu fecho a porta o ouço desaparatando. Deve ter ido contar a 'novidade' ao George.

Tem umas coisas que eu ainda não to entendendo. A primeira: o que é aquele objeto estranho que ele usou pra falar com a tal Katie? E a segunda é, por que diabos ele quer tanto esconder esse namoro das pessoas? A ponto de não resistir quase nada a uma chantagem envolvendo esse tipo de informação – isso já soa estranho, quer dizer, 'o Fred foi chanteageado' acho que é uma das poucas frases que jamais foram ditas antes na face da terra. Quero dizer, existem outros Freds, mas digo que a frase não foi dita com relação ao Fred, meu irmão – ah, de qualquer forma, essas coisas ainda estão martelando na minha cabeça.

Tenho a impressão que tem algo errado na história. Que ele me enganou, que na hora vai paralisar nós duas com um 'Petrificus Totalis' e dizer "trato é trato, vocês podem ir: eu gostaria de saber como". Isso seria bem a cara deles. Mas que tem algo errado aí, sim, tem. Preciso alertar a Hermione e a Tonks para eventualidades como essas. Ah, esqueci de avisar que a Tonks ia, mas acho que uma a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença pra eles.

Vou ao quarto e explico à Hermione tudo o que aconteceu. Ela ouve atentamente e não parece confiar muito no sucesso da história. Não pasou de dizer _"Ginny, cuidado com eles..."_. Combinei com ela que eu seria a primeira a tomar banho, então pego uma toalha e vou até o banheiro. Depois de tomar uma ducha rápida, o suficiente pra esfriar minhas idéias, volto pro quarto e encontro Hermione... cochilando. À tarde. Ela não está lendo, não está brigando com meu irmão, não está fazendo pesquisa – ela está largada na cama numa posição estranha, dormindo pesadamente. É, as coisas estão mudando. Acordo-a com cuidado e ela vai pro banho, meio sonolenta – peço pra que no caminho ela avise à Tonks que vamos. Procuro uma roupa legal – nada muito refinado, mas também nada das roupas que costumo usar em casa, naturalmente. Já vestida, abro o livro de feitiços de beleza da mamãe. Preciso de um que faça maquiagem completa, e esse aqui, 'Vanitatis', parece dar conta do recado. Após sete tentativas mal sucedidas, percebo que Hermione já está no quarto colocando uma roupa. Poderia pedir ajuda pra ela, mas o que ela pensaria de mim? Quero dizer, é um feitiço idiota de maquiagem. Se eu não puder fazer isso é melhor pedir pra ser expulsa de Hogwarts. Ela termina de se trocar e me chama.

"_Ginny, você quer ajuda aí? Parece que essa sombra saiu em cada olho de uma cor diferente."_ Ela fala com certo escárnio, como se fosse muito engraçado que eu parecesse uma palhaça agora.

"Desculpe, senhorita 'melhor bruxa da sua idade'. Foi só um erro de percurso, mas pode deixar que eu me viro aqui." Ela levanta os ombros, se vira para o espelho e balança a varinha, murmurando algo que eu não consigo distinguir. Na mesma hora, os cabelos dela, antes molhados, se secam e ganham cachos perfeitamente modelados. Ela faz mais alguns feitiços pra sei lá mais o quê e sai do quarto, dizendo que me espera lá embaixo.

Desfaço o feitiço pela nona vez e tento de novo. Não é possível, eu devo estar lendo errado. Aqui, achei. Você deve pronunciar a cor da sombra antes da cor do batom, e não depois. Faço e... droga, agora o lápis de olho parece mais com um... giz de olho ou algo assim. Não adianta, vou precisar dela. Desfaço o feitiço, abro a porta e vejo, no fundo do corredor, Hermione parada na porta do quarto do Ron. Ouço a voz do Harry dizendo que eles já vão descendo.

"Calma, me esperem, só falta a maquiagem"eu grito no corredor. Saio correndo e paro na porta. "Hermione, eu desisto. Dá pra me ajudar com esse feitiço aqui? No livro diz que ele faz a maquiagem completa, mas eu estou com problemas no lápis de olho, eu já tentei e fica parecendo que eu tenho olheiras!", eu digo, para logo depois notar um Harry levemente boquiaberto olhando pra mim. Não tem nada demais na minha roupa pro idiota ficar me olhando assim, tem? Claro que eu estou bem vestida mas não é pra tanto, e não que eu não goste, mas me irrita novamente, porque eu lembro que ele não está comigo só porque quer bancar p heróizinho barato que ele sempre quer ser.

Hermione me olha com ternura. Balança a varinha três vezes para a direita, de maneira ritmada, e murmura o feitiço, seguido de algumas cores. "E aí. Como estou?" pergunto assim que ela termina. _"Bom"_, ela diz, um sorriso triunfal estampado na face, _"eu gostei. Mas pergunte a eles. Harry, que tal a maquiagem?"_

Ele arregala os olhos e eu tenho vontade de rir pela cara de desesperado dele – a Hermione pegou pesado com o coitado. Mas a brincadeira dela me deixou um pouco desconfortável, também; porque qualquer coisa que ele disser vai me deixar chateada. Harry pigarreia e abre a boca, mas nada sai. Ele tenta de novo. _"É, bem. Está ótimo, realmente, muito... bom, acho que... está ótimo."_

Hermione sorri e Ron tem uma expressão estranha na cara. Descemos os quatro em direção à sala. Lá estão Fred e George, devidamente prontos, e Charlie. George nos olha e não fala nada, mas eu noto que ele está levemente contrariado.

"_Bom, vamos indo então. Bill já foi na frente. Harry, você aparata comigo; Ron, você vai com o Charlie."_ Senti falta de mim na contagem. Ainda sou menor de idade e não posso aparatar. "E eu?", pergunto.

"_Irmãzinha"_, e a maneira como Fred me olha ao dizer isso já demonstra que estou ferrada._ "O combinado foi que vocês 'têm permissão' pra ir. 'Como' vão não estava no pacote." _

"O QUÊ? Você só pode estar brincando. Além do mais, a Hermione pode aparatar e-"

"_Não precisa gritar, Ginny. Estamos aqui do seu lado. Sim, ela pode aparatar, mas aparatação conjunta exige um pouco de prática, mesmo para bruxos brilhantes como é o caso da nossa cunhadinha aqui – aposto que ela conhece muito bem os riscos da aparatação conjunta mal-feita. Além disso, não me lembro de vocês saberem exatamente o lugar aonde vamos."_ Olho em volta e percebo que Ron e Harry olham dele pra mim, estupefatos. Charlie tem um cara de 'não posso fazer nada' e Hermione parece congelada, olhando pra mim com uma cara de 'eu sabia que isso ia acontecer', que aliás me irrita profundamente. Suspiro fundo e reconheço, por ora, a derrota. Não posso culpar o Fred porque ele está cumprindo o trato; além disso, lidar com eles prevê esse tipo de contra-tempo.

"Tudo bem", eu digo. "Podem ir." Isso só vai atrasar a gente um pouco, porque eles não sabem, mas a Tonks também vai. Ela aparatou de volta pra casa dela para tomar banho e tudo mais, a gente só precisa entrar em contato com ela a tempo. Eles sorriem um pro outro, satisfeitos, e gritam ao mesmo tempo um _"Tchau, mãe!" _Da cozinha, mamãe responde um _"Tchau pra todos, boa festa! Divirtam-se e juízo!"_ Charlie pega Ron pelo braço e eu ouço um _crack_ alto. George faz o mesmo com Harry. Fred me dá um tchauzinho animado e desaparata, nos deixando plantadas no meio da sala com cara de idiotas.

"Então", eu digo, "o que acontece se você aparatar errado com outra pessoa?"

Ela respira fundo. _"Além dos riscos normais aumentarem, há também a chance de fusão entre partes dos dois corpos. Ou seja-"_

Ela e a mania de querer explicar tudo a todo mundo. "Eu sei o que quer dizer, Hermione. Você avisou a Tonks quando eu te pedi?"

"_Calma, Ginny, você não deve ficar impaciente, deveria ter previsto isso. Claro que eu avisei, e ainda pedi pra que ela nos encontrasse aqui, porque imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. É só esperar que em alguns minutos ela deve-"_

A fala é interrompida por um crack alto ao nosso lado. Olho para ver Tonks, claramente pronta para ir. _"Cadê todo mundo?"_, ela diz, depois de olhar em volta.

"_Eles já foram"_, Hermione diz, _"e deixaram a gente aqui. Mas não tem problema, porque você pode aparatar a Ginny pra lá, não é, Tonks?"_

Ela faz uma cara de preocupação e eu percebo que temos problemas. _"Meninas, pra aparatar até lá eu preciso saber onde é. E eu não sei, realmente."_ Hermione bufa, senta no sofá e afunda a cabeça nas mãos. _"Ginny"_, ela diz entre os dedos, _"não é pra gente ir, lembra do negócio do destino? Vamos ficar em casa, eu até faço um esforço e jogo snaps explosivos com você..."_

Derrotada. "Você desiste muito fácil, Hermione. Tonks, e o Lupin? Ele não sabe onde é?" Ela me olha com piedade. _"Sabe sim Ginny, mas ele já foi. Dentro de algum tempo ele vai ficar preocupado e vai voltar pra ver o que aconteceu, mas por enquanto nós só podemos... esperar. Fiquem calmas, ainda são nove e meia, a noite é longa."_

Sento-me no sofá ao lado da Hermione e afundo a cabeça nas mãos, como ela. É, parece que as coisas não deram tão certo assim. Acho que perdi a vontade de ir – talvez Hermione tenha razão e não seja pra nós irmos, mesmo.

Ouço a voz de Tonks, parada de pé ao nosso lado. _"Já sei"_, ela diz. _"Que tal um aquecimento?"_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**N/A: **_Capítulo longo e etc. Agradecimentos especiais à, vejamos... minha beta, sempre sensacional, à Marina (a moça de portugal) que leu antes e deu suas impressões e aos meus leitores que, embora sejam extremamente imprestáveis por não comentarem direito, lêem a fic e isso que importa, não é? É, mas pelo amor de deus, será que eu vou precisar chantagear vocês? Que custam cinco minutinhos de críticas construtivas? _


	5. Firewhisky

**Firewhisky**

Tudo isso é tão diferente que se na semana passada alguém viesse me dizer que eu estaria passando por isso hoje eu chamaria essa pessoa de louca. Desde que saímos de casa e aparatamos em Sutton, conhecemos o tal _Old Wilson Pub_, e as bebidas começaram a ser servidas, tudo que consigo fazer é rir. E agora, como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, chegam essas mulheres e começam a... hum... tirar a roupa!

O único problema seria se Hermione e Ginny chegarem, porque não acho que elas ficariam muito satisfeitas ao verem Jen e Sonia, as _convidadas_ de Fred e George, sendo tão..., sei lá, ousadas, por assim dizer. Mas Fred garantiu que a idéia dele as atrasaria pelo menos uns quarenta minutos, e isso é mais do que o suficiente. Ok, talvez não seja.

O Fred também reservou uma sala privada no pub, para que as _convidadas_ pudessem ficar mais à vontade. Tudo bem que elas estão dando mais atenção pro Bill, porque ele é o noivo, e pro Harry, porque ele é o aniversariante, e os dois estão meio tímidos, como se fosse errado passar a mão nelas ou algo assim... não os culpo, mas você tem que ser forte, quero dizer, uma mulher dessas sentada no seu colo e você não fazer nada?

A sala que o Fred reservou é uma portinha modesta num corredor depois do bar do pub, mas por dentro é quase um outro pub. Eu estou no meu primeiro copo de Vinho dos Elfos, e eles me chamaram de mulherzinha, mas mesmo assim eu quis começar com algo fraco. O Harry parece meio alterado, e serão precisos só mais uns três goles de Firewhisky pra que ele pare de resistir aos encantos da Jen. Não quero dizer que ele vai... fazer sexo com ela ou algo assim. Nem tem quartos aqui, e acho que a intenção de Fred e George não é essa. Mas é que o Harry está realmente tenso, como se ele não pudesse estar fazendo isso. E ele não namora mais com a minha irmã, então não tem nada de errado, tem? Ele prometeu que ia aproveitar os nossos últimos dias.

Vou até ele, que se vira. De perto, me surpreendo com sua cara – parece apavorado. O suor escorre pela testa e ele parece pálido. "Harry, quem te visse diria que você está diante de um dementador e não de uma mulher dessas. Pra ser sincero acho que diante dos dementadores você é até mais corajoso. O que é que há cara?"

Ele olha pros lados e se certifica que os outros estão entretidos com as mulheres. Me olha nervosamente e começa a cochichar. _"Eu não sei, cara. Elas são... lindas e tudo mais, mas não parece... não é certo, entende? Eu não me sinto bem."_

"Harry, pode me dizer. Você é gay?", não consigo deixar de dizer, com um sorriso largo. Antes que ele possa me socar ou algo assim, me desculpo. "É brincadeira, cara. Eu acho que eu te entendo, mesmo sendo meio estranho. Só não deixe os gêmeos perceberem, vai ser combustível pras piadas deles sobre você até o próximo século." Ele faz menção de sorrir em gratidão pela minha compreensão mas parece nervoso demais pra isso.

Volto à mesa em que eu estava e olho ao redor. Lupin está ao meu lado, bebendo de um copo com um líquido azulado. Ele olha divertido para os meus irmãos, na outra mesa; Harry pega sua cadeira e se junta a mim e ao Lupin, ainda um pouco pálido. Fred e Charlie estão bem entretidos com Sonia, embora Fred pareça meio contido – o que deve ser impressão minha -, enquanto George tenta convencer Bill de que não há nada de errado em tirar o _top_ de Jen, a outra _stripper_. Eu realmente adoraria que Bill tivesse coragem, porque não faria nenhum mal vê-la de sutiã, mas acho que ele não vai fazer isso. E eu realmente admiro essa fidelidade por parte dele, que é ainda mais valiosa se considerarmos que Fred e George jamais o perdoarão por isso. Mas, de certa forma, acho que é um pouco de preocupação demais da parte dele. Quero dizer, ok, ele vai se casar amanhã, a mulher dele é uma veela, ele a ama e tudo mais. Mas ela não vai saber de nada, em primeiro lugar; em segundo, que mal faz se ele aproveitar isso tudo hoje? Se ele ama a Fleur, então não há nada de mais, já que não vai significar nada tocar na _stripper_, não emocionalmente. Além disso, ele vai se casar, o que significa em teoria que ele nunca mais terá outra mulher na vida. Enfim, essa fidelidade dele deve ser algum tipo de extensão do poder de veela, agindo sobre ele até quando ela não está por perto.

Por outro lado, eu entendo o nervosismo do Harry. Acho que falta um pouco de bebida pra ele se soltar. Toda essa história com a Ginny, e o fato de sermos irmãos dela, devem estar deixando o cara constrangido – não que ele tenha motivos, até porque já terminou o namoro. Ou então a presença do Remus, que é quase como um... tio ou algo assim pra ele – isso também deve estar deixando Harry envergonhado.

"_Pensando na vida?"_

Remus me tira do transe e olha pra mim, divertido, o copo de bebida na mão. Harry parece muito concentrado em algo no fundo da garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada.

"É, Lupin, não é exatamente o que eu deveria estar fazendo diante dessas duas moças mas sim, estou pensando na vida." Ele me oferece o copo para um brinde e eu me pergunto se já estaria bêbado. _"À vida, então"_, ele diz. _"Gostaria muito de me divertir com vocês junto a essas belas damas, mas a **minha** bela dama está estranhamente atrasada e eu acho que devo ver o que aconteceu."_

"Como assim? A Tonks foi convidada?"

"_Digamos que ela foi tão convidada quando sua irmã e a Hermione. Mas sim, ela virá, e já deveria estar aqui. Vou aparatar em casa pra ver por que ela ainda não veio."_

"Certo. Pode deixar que eu aviso Fred e George." Ele meneia a cabeça e desaparata. Será que aconteceu algo com a Tonks? Porque se ela não viesse teria avisado, e se fosse vir já teria vindo. Já passa mais de uma hora desde que chegamos. Sinto arrepios só de imaginar que algo possa ter acontecido com a Tonks, porque seria nossa culpa; Quando viemos, Remus aparatou na frente para checar as redondezas e ver se seria seguro para nós, e por isso ela ficou sozinha. De qualquer maneira, a Tonks sabe se cuidar, e mulheres sempre demoram anos pra ficarem prontas, então é provavelmente algo relacionado à maquiagem que saiu errada ou um cacho de cabelo fora do lugar. Fora que a Tonks pode mudar a aparência o quanto quiser, então ela deve ficar realmente indecisa quando sai. Pobre Remus.

"_Será que aconteceu algo sério, Ron? Sabe, eu acho que vou junto. O que você acha?"_ Harry se vira pra mim e parece ligeiramente mais solto, a voz levemente mole. "Harry, mesmo se você fosse a algum lugar com o Remus, não poderia mais porque ele já se foi. Vejo que você está mais relaxado. Acha que já dá pra irmos até a outra mesa?" Digo, com um sorriso enviesado. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e se levanta, apoiado na mesa. _"É, acho que posso fazer isso, sim."_

A outra mesa está bem mais animada, é claro. George cansou de tentar fazer Bill entender que não tem nada demais _interagir_ com as moças e está _interagindo_ ele mesmo – com as duas. Fred, Charlie e Bill conversam animadamente e nós nos juntamos a eles.

Charlie nota nossa presença. _"E aí, rapazes! Como está sendo a primeira festa de despedida de vocês, ahn? Aposto que nunca tinham visto nada assim!"_, e acredito que o 'assim' se referia a Jen e Sonia. Antes que possamos responder, ele olha intrigado. _"Onde foi o Remus?"_

Harry não parece estar querendo responder, então eu explico. "Parece que a Tonks está atrasada e ele foi ver o que houve ou algo assim." Fred pula da cadeira na mesma hora. _"George, é hora de compartilhar as digníssimas senhoras. Logo mais nossas _convidadas_ estarão aí e não queremos chocá-las, não é?"_

"_Claro, claro Fred. Rapazes"_, ele se desvencilha das moças e começa, de forma pomposa, _"agora o show realmente começa. Acomodem-se e encham seus copos."_ George se senta e as moças sorriem, uma do lado da outra, e vão para o fundo da sala.

Harry e eu enchemos os copos de Firewhiskey e nos olhamos. "De uma vez?", eu pergunto, e ele afirma com a cabeça. _"Um..., dois... TRÊS!"_, ele diz, e bebemos num gole só. De imediato parece ruim e eu faço uma careta. Mas no final eu sinto tudo muito quente por dentro e uma sensação de estremo bem-estar e conforto toma conta de mim. As moças voltam do fundo da sala e uma música... sensual, por assim dizer, começa a tocar. A batida é lenta e suave, e parece tão embriagante quanto o copo que eu tomei – certo, exagerei, não é pra tanto, mas é realmente bem... envolvente. E elas começam a dançar, sem sincronia, mas da maneira mais incrível que eu já vi uma mulher dançando (provavelmente porque eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma, mas ainda assim é incrível).

E eu não sei muito bem o que acontece depois, porque durante alguns minutos, tudo o que consegui pensar foi em o quão transparente pode ser uma lingerie, ou em quanto tempo eu tiraria a roupa dela, - delas – e eu tenho certeza que seria rápido. Meus pensamentos foram invadidos por imagens de mãos e corpos em movimento e peças de roupa sendo jogadas.

Passado um tempo de dança e mais uns copos de bebida, minha mente ficou branca, vazia, durante alguns minutos. Elas dançavam cada vez mais perto e, quando isso acontecia, eu ficava mais e mais ofegante – agora entendo porque o Harry suava frio. E tudo pareceu realmente um sonho quando ela se sentou no meu colo. Eu realmente não sei qual foi, Jen ou Sony ou seja lá quais forem os nomes. Ela estava sentada de frente pra mim, e não parou de dançar a tal música hipnotizante um momento sequer, nem enquanto estava sentada, o que provocou uma leve sensação de formigamento no meu... baixo ventre.

Ouço risadas ao fundo, provavelmente uma reação dos meus irmãos à minha _falta_ de ação. Mais um gole do Firewhiskey e ponho as mãos nas pernas dela – reparei que ela já estava quase sem roupa, aquele sutiã é bem pequeno – ou os peitos dela que são grandes? Ela continua dançando por muito tempo, e a minha calça jeans começa a ficar constrangedoramente apertada. Depois de um tempo ela me beija no rosto, – bem perto da boca, tenho que admitir – sorri de uma maneira incrivelmente sexy e se levanta para atacar outro Weasley indefeso.

E eu não sei quem é o felizardo agora, porque estou com um problema aqui embaixo e preciso resolver isso com urgência. Passo a mão pela testa e tiro o suor, enquanto respiro fundo pra ver se meu coração bate mais devagar. Quero dizer, é... vergonhoso ficar assim, mesmo que seja normal. Afinal, eu tinha uma mulher seminua no meu colo, tenho 17 anos e sou um garoto. Se nada acontecesse comigo aí sim eu que poderia considerar que tenho algum problema. Mesmo assim, não acho bonito ficar andando por aí desse jeito.

"_Agora entende porque eu suava frio? Não sabia que você também era gay, Ron"_, Harry me dá um tapinha nas costas e sorri, malicioso. _"Acha que é fácil agüentar isso?"_, e eu concordo, mas apenas sorrio de volta - um sorriso meio amarelo, porque na verdade reconheci que essa _stripper_ é muito cruel. Percebo que Charlie nota meu 'nervosismo'. _"Ron, tem algo errado aí embaixo, cara?"_ Ele gargalha e me olha na direção da cintura, e eu imediatamente torço pra que os gêmeos não tenham escutado. _"É, meu irmãozinho cresceu. Desculpe, sei que isso é horrível"_, ele diz, provavelmente diante da minha careta, _"mas acho que posso te ajudar."_

"Hey, como assim Charlie?!", eu digo em voz alta, e Harry olha pra ele com cara de assustado_. "Não, não, não..."_, ele se apressa em dizer, as mãos levantadas, _"nada disso, tá louco? Quero dizer, tem algo que nós costumamos tomar quando não tem jeito... enfim, quando acontece algum acidente e você não pode... quando não há um banheiro por perto, nem nenhum outro jeito de se... aliviar. Entende?"_

Ainda tô achando meio estranho, mas dou o crédito. "Ahn. E o que é?"

"_As presas do Dragão Peruano são conhecidas por seu efeito afrodisíaco..."_

Eu o interrompo. "Charlie, pelo amor de Merlim. Se tem algo que eu realmente não preciso agora é de ficar mais... _animado_."

"_Ron, dá pra parar de me interromper e ouvir até o final? Como eu ia dizendo, as presas servem como ingrediente principal para poções afrodisíacas. Mas também têm o efeito contrário naqueles que já estão, digamos, prontos para a festa. Ou seja, a poção acaba com seus problemas assim que tomada. Ela... te desanima, caso você esteja animado. E te anima caso você não esteja dando conta, mas esse não é o seu caso, claro."_

Ignoro a piada e o sorriso malicioso no final. "Não, mas... e se eu tomar uma quantidade muito grande e as presas provocarem o efeito contrário? Ou pior, que a poção me... me... desabilite permanentemente! Além do mais, como vou fazer uma poção com presas de dragão agora, por Merlin, onde vou arrumar uma presa de dragão peruano _agora_?"

Ele suspira. _"Ron, nessa idade que você está é normal precisar de poções assim. Eu tomava sempre que era necessário e posso te garantir que não tive problemas posteriores nesse campo."_ Faço uma careta pela simples imagem mental do meu irmão precisando de algo assim. _"É constrangedor ficar... desse jeito, e é claro que você não vai precisar fazer a poção agora e nem morder as presas ou algo assim. Eu já tenho um vidrinho aqui comigo, sabia que seria útil hoje."_

"Tem certeza que é seguro? E quantas horas depois eu posso... hum..."

Ele dá uma risada e fala _"irmãozinho, eu tenho certeza de que você não vai precisar do seu amigo aí embaixo hoje. Mas fique tranqüilo, porque a dose resolve o problema imediatamente, e dentro de uma hora você já estará pronto pra outra."_

Não gostei do "tenho certeza de que você não vai precisar do seu amigo aí", como ele pode saber? Mas mesmo assim aceito o vidrinho que ele me dá. Ele explica que antes de tomar é só pingar sete gotas de Firewhiskey na poção, pois assim ela se ativa, e termina: _"Só uma coisa. Essa poção só deve ser usada em casos de emergência – tanto pra uma intenção quanto prá outra. É sempre mais seguro fazer tudo da maneira mais natural. E não use pro outro fim, quero dizer, para te deixar pronto pra diversão. Porque você é novo e não precisa disso, e pode acabar se acostumando e não conseguir mais... sem a poção." _Eu respiro fundo e reconheço que a gravidade da situação pede medidas drásticas, mas prometo a mim mesmo nunca mais vou tomar isso se não for realmente necessário. Hermione provavelmente virá à festa e não quero que ela me veja assim. Ou quero? Ohn não, pensar nela só piorou a situação toda. Agora a poção certamente será necessária. Pingo as gotas de Firewhisky e bebo o líquido âmbar do vidrinho, fluido como água.

Alguns segundos depois, sinto minha calça ficando mais larga e o sangue fluindo de volta para o meu corpo, e agradeço Charlie, que agora conversa com Harry sobre as possibilidades caso alguém erre na dose de pó de presa de dragão peruano na poção. Nem tinha notado, mas olhando pro lado vejo que as moças já se foram. Fred e George estão largados em suas cadeiras, com sorrisos de orelha a orelha, e parecem exaustos. Bill beberica de um copo à esquerda deles.

"_Pessoal"_, ele diz, _"agora que o espetáculo acabou, acho que podemos ir para a área comum do pub, não é? Até porque as bebidas aqui já acabaram"_, ele gesticula em direção às garrafas vazias nas duas mesas de madeira. A maioria de nós concorda, e aqueles que não estão em condições físicas de esboçar reações apenas levantam e nos seguem. Algumas portas e corredores depois entramos numa sala enorme, com um bar ao fundo, uma música tocando e dezenas de "cantos" com algumas almofadas no chão e várias mesas redondas e baixas. No canto, têm algumas mesas altas com cadeiras, mas todos preferimos as do chão. São como ambientes dentro do pub. Escolhemos um que ainda não está ocupado e providenciamos mais algumas almofadas, porque Ginny e Hermione, junto com Remus e Tonks, segundo os cálculos dos gêmeos, já estão quase chegando.

Bill pede mais bebidas e eu cutuco o Harry, que parece muito concentrado na parede, para ouvir as piadas do Fred. _"E então o duende disse"_, ele diz, e o ponto alto é a imitação da voz e dos trejeitos do duende, _"o dinheiro não era pra você, era pra mim!"_, e todos explodem em gargalhadas, provavelmente mais do que a piada mereceria se estivéssemos todos sóbrios.

"Eu vou ao banheiro", digo, e me levanto. "Uoooou", e me apóio na mesa pra não cair no chão. Agora percebi que estou um pouco tonto. Harry me segura pelo braço, mas também não parece muito bem, porque começa a falar e engasga nas primeiras palavras. Nós rimos e ele começa de novo, falando mole. _"Opa, cuidado aí, camarada. Não vai cair na frente dos seus irmãos, esses ruivos podem ser realmente maus, sabia?"_, ele diz, a fala mole e um olhar que me lembra o da Luna, e nós rimos de novo disso porque foi realmente engraçado. Chego até o banheiro com algum esforço, me apoiando nas paredes.

E quando volto de lá, já aliviado e meio bêbado, reconheço de longe uma silhueta de cabelos meio cheios – só um pouco, porque parece que ela fez alguma coisa para tirar o volume ou algo assim. Alguém deveria dizer a ela que ela não deveria fazer isso, porque os cabelos dela são incríveis com todo aquele volume. Me aproximo da almofada onde ela está sentada, mas ela nem percebe, porque ri alto com a Ginny de alguma coisa. Ri alto? Ela não ri alto muito freqüentemente - mas deveria, porque fica linda quando faz isso. Me aproximo dela e sorrio.

"Oi, Hermione!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Já sei. Que tal um aquecimento?"_

Ouço a voz da Tonks e olho pra ela, confusa. "Aquecimento?", pergunto. "Pra quê? Como assim?" Não estou com paciência pra essas brincadeiras, depois de tudo o que houve. Já esperava algum tipo de reação por parte de Fred, depois que Ginny contou a maneira como agiu com ele – a chantagem e tudo mais. Mas já estávamos prontas! Quero dizer, se trocar à toa? Porque eu não vejo uma maneira de irmos tão cedo. Tonks não sabe onde é, e quem garante que Remus vai voltar para buscá-la logo? Pode ser daqui a dez minutos ou daqui a quatro horas. E, também, agora esse negócio de festa até perdeu a graça.

Ela se agacha na nossa frente, falando baixo. _"Um aquecimento, ué. Já que não estamos na festa, a gente começa a nossa festa, por aqui mesmo. Uma garrafa de vinho deve dar." _Ela faz um movimento com a varinha e uma garrafa aparece em cima da mesa de centro. _"Vamos? A gente pode esperar a Sra. Weasley ir dormir, o que não deve demorar, e ir até o jardim."_

Ahn, é claro que tinha que ter a ver com álcool. "Me desculpe, Tonks. Mas francamente, a Ginny é menor de idade, e eu não bebo, porque certamente não preciso disso pra me divertir."

"_Hey!"_, Ginny diz, indignada. _"Hermione, você não é minha mãe! Tonks, eu gostei da idéia, mas a gente não precisa esperar minha mãe ir dormir, podemos sair pela porta da sala de jantar! Vamos!"_

"Não é possível que vocês sejam tão irresponsáveis!", digo, descrente, enquanto observo-as levantarem-se. "Como é que vão aparatar se estiverem bêbadas, vocês sabem que é muito mais difícil aparatar-"

"_Hermione,"_ Tonks interrompe, _"ninguém vai ficar bêbada. A gente só vai beber um pouquinho pra relaxar. Vinho dos elfos é só um pouco mais forte que cerveja amanteigada, e..."_

Vinho dos elfos? Essa foi a gota d'água. "Além de tudo, oferece Vinho dos elfos. Como se você não soubesse que eu jamais tomaria uma bebida fruto do trabalho escravo das pobres criaturas injustiçadas!"

"_Hermione..."_, Tonks diz calmamente, mas dessa vez ela vai me escutar. "Olha, Tonks, não compactuo com esse tipo de coisa, sinto muito. Você devia ter previsto, já não sou grande fã desse negócio de bebidas alcoólicas, agora, um vinho feito por elfos domésticos, francamente..."

"_HERMIONE!"_, ela grita, e eu páro de falar.

Ela suspira e começa, o tom maternal evidente. Me irrita no começo, mas eu não ouso interromper de novo porque embora ela soe compreensiva, parece bem enérgica. _"Eu sei que você deve estar nervosa com tudo isso. O fato dos gêmeos terem passado vocês duas pra trás, a guerra e outros problemas... Você tem 17 anos, sei que não é justo enfrentarem tudo isso de uma vez. Mas eu não tenho culpa de nada, portanto não desconte em mim nem na Ginny. Você devia aproveitar momentos como esse pra deixar a tensão um pouco de lado e relaxar. Lembre-se que teremos tempos cada vez mais difíceis daqui pra frente e uma noite como a de hoje é como um.. oásis no meio de tudo isso."_

Eu já devo exibir algum tipo de expressão culpada, porque ela abranda mais o tom e continua. _"Quanto ao Vinho dos elfos, é só o nome, porque a receita é de fato, originalmente, dos elfos domésticos. Mas não é fabricado por eles. E como eu dizia quando você me interrompeu, o Vinho é quase tão fraco quanto Cerveja Amanteigada, uma garrafa não deixaria nem a Winky bêbada. Eu não tenho a intenção de embebedar ninguém aqui, seria aliás muito difícil com a quantidade de Vinho que temos. Eu não seria irresponsável o bastante, como você disse – e você não precisa beber se não quiser, ninguém vai te obrigar."_

Mesmo um pouco contrariada, tenho que pedir desculpas, pelo menos por causa do escândalo dos Elfos domésticos. É curioso perceber como a gente pode mudar em tão pouco tempo; talvez, há uns seis meses atrás, eu não admitisse que a Tonks sequer falasse assim comigo. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela parece... estar com a razão - embora eu não concorde com a questão do álcool ainda.

"Hum,... ok, Tonks, desculpe. E desculpe, Ginny, por... querer dizer que você pode beber ou não. A vida é sua, mas ainda não acho certo, que fique registrado." Ginny torce o nariz mas logo em seguida sorri pra mim. Tonks faz o mesmo. _"Não esquenta"_, Ginny diz. Tonks concorda e continua. _"Essas coisas acontecem, só acho que você deveria... se preocupar menos com as coisas. Sei que é essa sua função, quero dizer, se você não se preocupar quem vai fazer isso?, mas às vezes isso faz com que pareça ter 30 anos a mais. E nós sabemos que você é uma pessoa incrível. Não pelos outros, mas por você – você deveria relaxar um pouco mais às vezes."_

Sei que ela... ok, eu assumo. Sei que ela tem razão, e dou um sorrisinho discreto em retribuição. Mas não gostei da maneira como ela falou, como se fosse a dona da razão, nem do momento, nem... Não gostei de ela ter falado, oras! Quem ela pensa que é?

Certo, não é pra tanto. A Tonks é uma pessoa legal, tem esse jeito descontraído e despreocupado que me irrita às vezes, mas é uma ótima pessoa. Não gosto que se intrometa na minha maneira de fazer as coisas, quero dizer, essa sou eu! E tenho consciência que me preocupo com as coisas, mas como ela mesma mencionou, é preciso me preocupar porque senão ninguém se preocupa. E nem é tanto assim; só o suficiente.

Eu até melhorei nos últimos tempos... Goste ou não, o incidente com o Ron e a Lavender me fez perceber o quão frágil eu posso ser – eu nem fazia idéia. E por isso me fizeram rever uma porção de coisas, inclusive na maneira como me comporto. Talvez a vida não seja feita apenas de reações racionais, fórmulas prontas e lógica, por mais que eu odeio admitir.

Ginny e Tonks saem em direção ao jardim e eu as sigo. Procuramos não fazer barulho pra não chamar a atenção dos Sr. e Sra. Weasley e, no jardim, nos acomodamos entre as raízes de uma árvore a leste da cozinha, não muito longe da casa. Sinto um arrepio; um vento meio frio começa a soprar e eu cruzo os braços. Tonks conjura três copos, enche-os e me oferece um. _"Beba um gole. Ajuda a esquentar"_, ela diz, amigável. Sinto remorso por ter pensado tão mal dela – ela não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, mas tenho certeza que falou porque se importa comigo. Aceito o copo, tomo um gole grande e a sensação de conforto e aquecimento se espalha pelo meu corpo.

Não tenho grandes problemas com bebidas, ainda mais se forem fracas, até porque sou maior de idade. Só me irritam os excessos, as pessoas bêbadas que não se lembram do que fazem, ou a necessidade de beber para socializar. Acho patético. De qualquer forma, tomo mais um gole grande do vinho, porque ela tinha razão – ajuda a esquentar.

"_Eu conheço um jogo"_, Tonks nos olha, ansiosa._ "Chama-se 'Eu nunca'. Conhecem?"_ Diante das nossas caras de confusão, ela explica. _"É assim: quem começar diz algo que nunca fez. Tipo, 'eu nunca fui no show das Esquisitonas'. Aí quem já tiver ido ao show bebe um gole do que tiver no copo. E assim por diante."_

"Ah. E a graça, naturalmente, está em falar coisas pessoais pra descobrir coisas sobre as outras pessoas", constato em voz alta, e tento não parecer muito espantada nem agressiva, porque já não basta o escândalo que fiz agora há pouco. É óbvio que essa é uma daquelas brincadeiras que têm conotação... sexual, quero dizer, onde o objetivo é descobrir coisas _bem pessoais_ sobre os participantes. E é traiçoeira, veja só, pois à medida que a brincadeira vai acontecendo, você vai bebendo mais e ficando mais solto pra falar sobre sua vida.

De qualquer forma, não vejo problema em brincar, mesmo porque não tenho muito pra denunciar da minha vida sexual – bem, eu _não tenho_ uma vida sexual, de maneira que não vou ter problemas. Quando falo de vida sexual não me refiro ao... ato em si, mas de qualquer tipo de atividade com outra pessoa (que eu não tenho tido há um bom tempo), porque isso tudo é de certa forma vida sexual. Além disso, pela lógica do jogo, eu não vou beber muito porque não fiz muitas coisas pra poder beber. E, em terceiro, talvez a Tonks tenha razão – talvez eu devesse, só hoje, deixar as coisas acontecerem sem me preocupar muito com elas. Não que seja tão fácil fazer quanto é fácil falar, mas acho que posso tentar, ao menos hoje, diante de tudo que nos espera. Apago rápido da mente a imagem de "tudo que nos espera", porque ela me inclina fortemente a ir pesquisar mais sobre os Horcruxes, enquanto Tonks concorda com a minha afirmação. _"Claro que a graça é essa. Topam_?" Eu faço que sim com a cabeça e Ginny me imita, e concorda em começar.

Ela faz uma cara de quem está bolando uma afirmação realmente bombástica, mas quando abre a boca tudo o que sai é a pérola "_Eu nunca... tomei banho de roupa"_, quase gaguejado. Claro que não esperava que ela mandasse uma boa assim, na lata, afinal ela teria um pouco de vergonha, e eu teria vergonha até por ela, também. Mas essa foi muito estúpida.

"_Que tipo de afirmação é essa, Ginny?"_, eu e Tonks perguntamos. Ela apenas ri, meio sem-graça. _"Ah, eu não sabia o que falar."_ Nenhuma de nós já tomou banho de roupa e, portanto, ninguém bebe nada.

Agora é minha vez, e eu me arrependo de ter falado da frase da Ginny. Quero dizer, o que você fala numa hora dessas? Dá vontade de afirmar várias coisas meio... picantes, só pra ver o que os outros fazem, se bebem ou não, mas as palavras não saem da boca. Ouço as duas dizendo pra eu ir logo, resmungo um "calma, tô pensando!" de volta, e bebo mais um pouco do vinho no meu copo. "Ahn, Tonks. É a primeira vez que brinco de algo assim, não faço idéia do que falar. Vai você, assim você dá um exemplo de como deve ser." Boa.

Ela entorta o nariz mas concorda, talvez diante da minha cara de 'por favooooooor?!'

"_Ok, vou com uma leve então, mas é só pra vocês pegarem o espírito. Eu nunca... vi um cara pelado."_

A minha primeira reação foi a mesma da Ginny. Arregalamos os olhos e olhamos uma pra outra, um pouco de constrangidas, um pouco descrentes que a Tonks nunca tenha visto um cara pelado. Dou risada da afirmação, porque ela é absurda – é claro que a Tonks já viu um cara pelado. Dou um gole no vinho e sinto novamente a sensação de aquecimento e aconchego.

"_Hey! Você já viu um cara pelado, Hermione!"_ Ginny me aponta acusadoramente, um sorriso malicioso na face. _"E você nunca me contou!"_

Ops, acho que bebi na hora errada. "Não!", e tento parar de rir pra explicar. "Não, só me deu vontade de dar um gole, eu esqueci que tinha relação com o 'Eu já' da brincadeira, como sou idiota... Desculpem", eu digo, entre gargalhadas de novo. As duas não param de rir da minha cara, é claro.

"Eu realmente nunca vi um cara pelado, a não ser... em fotos..." As duas arregalam os olhos e eu explico. "Não, não... não foi isso que quis dizer de novo, não é que eu compre essas revistas... é que eu li alguns livros sobre, vocês sabem... educação para... esses momentos." A situação parece engraçada e eu rio no final. Tonks olha pra mim incrédula.

"_Hermione, querida, aceite um conselho – os livros podem ser ótimos pra algumas horas, mas nesse caso, só a prática ensina."_ Ela termina com um gole e Ginny não ri, apesar da expressão engraçada em seu rosto. Eu rio e me justifico. "É, eu acho que percebi isso... quero dizer, não é que eu esperasse que o livro me tornasse uma _expert_ em algo assim, era só pra entender mais a fundo algumas questões, mas isso foi no 4º ano..."

"_Sei, mais a fundo..."_ Ginny diz, rindo, e embora ela tenha distorcido totalmente o sentido das minhas palavras, não posso deixar de rir. _"O ano do Baile de Inverno... Isso me lembra Krum!"_

"Não, não teve nada a ver com ele..." Digo, mas acho que não sei mentir, porque eu mesma acho minha frase tão mentirosa que rio no final. Faço menção de tomar mais um gole do vinho e percebo que o copo está vazio – e como me sinto bem, quero dizer, não estou bêbada, e mais um pouco de vinho não vai fazer nenhum mal. Encho meu copo e as duas fazem o mesmo com os delas.

"_Mas, Hermione"_ Tonks respira depois de tanta gargalhada, _"cá entre nós. O que aconteceu com vocês dois... quero dizer, você e o Krum?"_

Essa é a pergunta que eu temia, mas agora que ela veio não parece tão difícil de responder – não agora, não diante delas. Sorrio de lado e começo. "Não foi nada demais, Tonks. Ele... realmente gostava de mim e era um cara legal, e eu tinha 14 anos. Fiquei deslumbrada, só isso."

"_Ficou deslumbrada e...?"_ Ela diz, e eu sinto meu rosto ficando quente, provavelmente ruborizando. "É, eu... droga, tiveram um ou dois beijos, mas não foi nada mais que isso. Foi bem inocente, até." Olhando pra trás, acho que não chamaria aquilo de beijo. Eu não tive nenhuma outra experiência, mas mesmo sem comparação sei que um beijo não é aquilo – sim, foi um beijo, mas... sei que deve existir mais do que aquilo. No campo dos beijos, quero dizer.

O mais curioso é que nós não conhecíamos a Tonks no 4º ano, o que me faz pensar como é que ela sabe de mim e do Krum. "Tonks, como é que você soube? Quero dizer, sobre o Baile de Inverno, eu e Krum...?"

"_Hum... Essas estórias correm por aí, não é? Quero dizer, o Krum não é qualquer um, é um jogador de quadribol famoso, por Merlim. Além do mais, você não se lembra da manchete sensacionalista do Profeta Diário na época?"_, ela respira, e continua._ "E você, Ginny? Porque anda tão quieta? Tem algo a esconder e tem medo de falar se abrir a boca?" _

Ginny só ri, meio ingênua, diante da provoção de Tonks. _"Pelo contrário"_, ela diz, as orelhas muito vermelhas e a tristeza evidente na voz. _"Eu queria é ter mais coisas a contar a esse respeito..."_

"Como assim, Ginny? Quero dizer, você passou por algumas coisas... não é como se não tivesse nada pra dizer a respeito." Tento soar solidária, mas no fundo, meio inconscientemente, percebo que dei uma alfinetada pra ver se ela falava algo. De repente, percebo que só eu fiz confissões a respeito da minha vida e que ninguém falou nada.

"_Não"_, ela fala, e toma um pouco do vinho, _"vocês me entenderam. Queria...ter tido mais estórias... pra contar. Especificamente... entendem?"_ Claro que eu já tinha entendido que se tratava do Harry, só não entendo porque ela não fala abertamente sobre isso, já que não é segredo pra nenhuma de nós. Mas ela parece não estar tão à vontade com Tonks ainda.

"_Ginny"_, Tonks diz, _"não queria falar disso agora, porque acho que te deixa triste. Mas se você tocou no assunto, quero te dizer uma coisa. Não desista dele... sei o quanto essas atitudes heróicas podem ser irritantes, porque tenho um igualzinho. Mas, quer saber? Ainda bem que tenho um desse. São corações grandes, você sabe disso. Sei que pra você não é fácil ficar de fora só olhando, mas dê a ele esse tempo. E não fique pensando nisso, não hoje – faça como a Hermione aqui, que seguiu meu conselho de não se preocupar tanto e parece bem mais leve agora."_ Pareço? As palavras da Tonks são incrivelmente sábias e propícias, quero dizer, pra uma pessoa da idade dela. Ginny sorri levemente de volta e toma mais um gole. _"É, você tem razão. A brincadeira parece que já era né?"_

"_É, mas o papo tá mais legal. Falando em pessoas enroladas... e aí, Hermione? Ele não tomou nenhuma iniciativa?"_

Não, a pergunta sobre o Krum não era a que eu mais temia. Sinto um frio na barriga e não consigo nem pronunciar a primeira palavra, tamanha a vergonha que sinto em falar disso. Não adianta mandar um 'ele quem?' e tentar despistar, porque elas não são idiotas. "Bem, eu não... não acho que...", pigarreio, paro de falar e dou uma risada, daquelas que você dá quando está constrangido pra fingir que _não está_ constrangido.

"_Sim ou não?"_, Ginny pressiona, a ansiedade na expressão. Será que sim? Os olhares, os toques aparentemente acidentais, as brincadeiras... Será que eu estou ficando louca? Não, eu tenho certeza que _estou_ ficando louca. "Eu não agüento mais", digo, e solto a respiração. "Não sei como agir, eu realmente não... não tenho certeza. Não acho que ele... que seja recíproco. Às vezes tenho certeza que sim, e às vezes tenho certeza que não. Não sei se devo entender certas coisas como sinais ou não, ou se devo ignorá-lo pra que ele se aproxime mais... Aaahh, eu nunca sei", desabafo e viro o último gole de vinho, afundando a cabeça nas as duas mãos.

Sinto duas mãos nos ombros. _"Ahn, Hermione. Sinto muito pelo meu irmão cabeça-dura, mesmo, mas vocês se merecem, porque sua cabeça é tão dura quanto a dele."_ Não ouso interromper_. "É absurdamente óbvio o que acontece entre vocês dois, tanto a sua parte como da dele. É claro que ele se importa, e muito, eu já te disse isso milhares de vezes, mas sei que na sua... posição é difícil de acreditar."_

"_É"_, Tonks suspira, _"Merlim perdoe a lentidão desses homens. Eles são incríveis, mas é claro que tinham que ter um defeito..."_

Ela fala de um jeito meio cômico e eu dou risada e levanto a cabeça. Me dou conta, de novo, que a Tonks foi quem mais nos incentivou a falarmos de nós, mas ela mesma não falou nada a respeito de sua vida. Ginny parece perceber isso também, porque aproveita o gancho da frase engraçada dela e vai direito ao ponto, com um sorrisinho. _"'Nossos', Tonks? O Lupin também tem esse problema?"_

Ela parece pega de surpresa, mas logo se recompõe, ri e enche nossos copos mais uma vez, esvaziando a garrafa. _"Não, quero dizer... Às vezes é bom quando o cara é devagar e demora, se é que vocês me entendem..." _Ela ri e só então eu entendo... coloco a mão na boca e dou risada. Ginny fica vermelha e eu também, provavelmente. _"Brincadeira"_, ela corrige, entre um sorriso malicioso. _"Disse isso porque ele não veio ainda pra ver o que houve conosco, ou seja, está devagar. Mas foi só por isso."_ Eu só finjo que acredito e acho que Ginny tabém, porque ela olha pra mim e levanta a sobrancelha quando Tonks se vira para colocar a garrafa atrás da raiz da árvore.

"_Mas, me digam..."_ Tonks olha de mim pra ela, suspeita. _"Como é que vocês entenderam a piada? Sei que, bem, vocês não são crianças, e bem, são muito perspicazes, mas essa... nem esperei que vocês fossem rir. Como é que têm tanta experiência assim pra entender uma dessas?"_

A resposta óbvia, é claro, é: 'eu leio nos livros', porque não teria outro jeito de eu saber uma coisa dessas... quero dizer, a respeito de caras... demorarem ou irem rápido demais,... na hora h. Mas antes que eu pudesse explicar isso ouço um barulho dentro da casa e me viro, assustada. Minha mão vai instintivamente à varinha, no bolso traseiro, mas relaxa assim que vejo Lupin saindo pela porta dos fundos da cozinha, o andar tranqüilo. Tonks se levanta num pulo, joga os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beija sonoramente. _"Você demorou!"_, enquanto ele explica que levou um tempo pra se dar conta que ela estava atrasada. _"Fui prá casa mas aí então desconfiei que você estaria aqui",_ ele disse. _"Porque já não foram antes?"_

"_Lupin"_, ela responde, descrente. _"Você vive no mundo da lua mesmo. Como eu poderia ir se você saiu antes e não me disse onde seria?"_

Ele se desculpa com um beijo e uma cara de atrapalhado. Me levanto com algum esforço da raiz onde estou encostada e Ginny faz o mesmo, quase tropeçando e caindo, e nós duas rimos. _"Vocês andaram bebendo, né?"_, ele diz, um sorriso de lado. _"Só um pouco, nada demais"_, Tonks diz, e nós concordamos. _"Vamos? Mas saibam que aparatação acompanhada sob efeito de álcool é mais difícil de fazer..."_, Lupin diz, e nos olha, um pouco mais sério.

Ginny me soca no ombro. _"Nem ouse fazer essa cara de 'eu não disse'"_, ela diz, rindo, e eu rio também. Lupin explica a Tonks onde fica o pub, e ela pega no meu braço. _"Com você vai ser mais fácil, você já sabe fazer isso"_, ela diz. Ginny segura no braço do Lupin e eu tenho tempo de vê-los desaparecer antes de sentir meu umbigo virando do avesso.

Aparatamos na rua e seguimos até o pub. Lá dentro, de longe reconhecemos o espaço que eles adotaram 'para si'. O lugar parece ter vários ambientes – Fred, Geroge e os outros escolheram um canto não muito longe do balcão, com mesas de centro e almofadas no chão, além de umas mesas laterais mais altas. Cumprimento todos e os gêmeos não parecem mais incomodados com a nossa presença.

"_Ginny, você beijou alguém?"_, ouço a voz do Harry da outra mesa - um pouco baixa por causa do barulho, e muito arrastada por causa... provavelmente por causa dos copos vazios diante dele. A falta de sentido da pergunta também se deve provavelmente aos mesmos copos vazios. _"Ahn?",_ ela diz, sem entender, mas assim que vê os copos compreende. _"Harry, você está bêbado."_

Nos aproximamos dele e sentamos nas almofadas ao redor da mesa. Harry chega pero de mim, o hálito forte de Firewhisky. _"Hermione, diga a ela que eu não estou bêbado. O Ron sim, ele foi ao banheiro, ele estava bêbado... estava apertado, coitado." _

Ahn, explicada a ausência do Ron. O excesso de bebida deve acarretar muita vontade de fazer xixi. Rio diante da afirmação do Harry, que tem a expressão séria e a voz mole, enrolada. "Ginny, ele não está bêbado", digo a ela mecânicamente, só repetindo o que ele pediu, mas é óbvio que ele está.

"_Obrigada, Hermione. Você é realmente uma ótima amiga... você sabe disso, não sabe?" _

Começo a rir descontroladamente e a Ginny também. A expressão dele continua séria, embora ele comece a rir depois que nós começamos. Mas é adorável ver como a bebida permite que você expresse certas coisas que não teria coragem caso estivesse sóbrio. Não consigo agradecer a declaração de amizade do Harry porque não consigo parar de rir. _"Não, sério. É verdade. Gosto muito de vocês, Hermione, você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter..."_, e aí é a gota d'água. Minha barriga dói e vejo Ginny chorando de rir, a cabeça jogada pra trás. Harry parece não entender muito bem o que há de errado com o que ele disse e ri também.

"_Ginny, você não me respondeu... Não vá pensando que eu me esqueci, porque eu não esqueci. Você beijou alguém?"_

Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Harry? Eu respondo: é o tipo de pergunta que deixa a terceira pessoa, no caso, eu, muito sem graça. Ele insiste nessa estória maluca do beijo e eu não sei pra onde ir, porque sinto que a coisa é entre eles. Olho pro lado em busca de algo pra me concentrar, tipo os detalhes da madeira na cadeira do Bill, na mesa vizinha, e-

"_Oi, Hermione!"_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Não sei se foi a bebida ou o efeito inebriante que essas mulheres sem roupa causaram... Quero dizer, _aquelas_ mulheres sem roupa, porque elas já foram embora. Ao menos não estão mais aqui. Mas eu passei meio mal hoje – frio na barriga, suor gelado e tremedeiras, quase como uma febre. Nem bebi o suficiente pra passar mal assim, foram só uns dois copos de Firewhisky. Certo, uns três ou quatro, talvez. Mas não é suficiente para me derrubar, não o grande Harry Potter.

O grande Harry Potter que mal teve coragem de encostar em nenhuma das duas _strippers_ – nem no começo e nem depois, no show. Depois que ela agradou o Ron, com todas aquelas coisas, fui tirar sarro da cara dele e me dei mal – porque depois ela veio pra cima de mim e mais uma vez eu não soube como agir. Ela estava muito perto, com pouca roupa – as mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, a boca tão próxima da minha, e um perfume meio acre, não exatamente bom, mas tão... provocativo. E eu não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, com o meu corpo e nem com tudo aquilo que estava no meu colo.

Não que eu não tivesse... vontade, isso seria impossível. Mas a situação toda era intimidadora... Aquela mulher se atirando em cima de mim com todos os irmãos da minha ex-namorada em volta? E cada vez que eu os olhava, lembrava dela, e tudo vinha por terra. Não é que eu seja... careta, eu sei que terminamos e que portanto eu sou livre para apalpar a _stripper_ que eu quiser. Mas... o perfume, as curvas, a boca daquela mulher tudo me lembrava ela. A Ginny. De como eu gostaria que fosse ela ali – e então tudo me vinha à cabeça de novo, mesmo que não por muito tempo, por causa da bebida, acho.

A mulher, Jen ou Sonia, não sei qual das duas era, a certa altura fez aquilo que eu mais temia ou mais queria, ainda não sei. Dançando no meu colo, com um sorriso, desabotoou o sutiã. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era esticar a mão e abaixar as duas alças – o sutiã estava pendurado só pelo ombro dela, as alças soltas. Dependia de mim agora – e qual era a dúvida? Tirar o sutiã dela, ser aclamado como um verdadeiro homem pelos irmãos Weasley e ter acesso a um belo par de peitos _ou_ agir como um frouxo, não ver nada e ainda ser ridicularizado pelo resto da vida pelos mesmos irmãos Weasley. Eu tremia, e os dois ou três segundos pelos quais hesitei pareceram durar meia hora. Eu não tinha opção, afinal; estiquei a mão e abaixei a alça do lado esquerdo, depois do direito. O tecido foi caindo, parecia em câmera lenta, e então eu os vi – ela riu, se atirou em direção ao meu rosto e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta ela se cobriu com o sutiã, o dedo em riste, de um lado por outro dizendo 'não' – o sorriso malicioso nunca deixava seu rosto.

Como eu disse, não era falta de vontade – era algo com falta de coragem e umas lembranças de tardes em Hogwarts. Ela saiu do meu colo, não sem antes correr a mão pelo meu peito até o umbigo e dizer 'Você é meio tímido, não?' Senti, claro, a usual manifestação na região... da cintura, por assim dizer. Mas passou rápido, ainda mais depois do copo de Firewhisky que eu virei com o Ron. O mais engraçado é perceber que, se a _stripper_ tivesse feito tudo isso agora, eu talvez tivesse aproveitado muito mais. Por um lado porque estou me sentindo estranhamente corajoso e relaxado, e por outro porque agora, olhando para trás, nem parece tão grave assim. Ela é uma _stripper_, está acostumada com isso – quero dizer, a passarem a mão nela – e eu poderia tentar acabar não pensando na Ginny, e talvez eu conseguisse se me concentrasse na imagem à minha frente, o que não seria realmente difícil. Encho meu copo de novo com a bebida que alguém foi buscar e tomo um gole grande, ainda observando as pessoas em outro canto do pub, rindo alto.

"_Acorda, Harry!"_ Ron me cutuca entre gargalhadas. _"Você vai perder as piadas de duendes do Fred."_ Presto atenção, mas só ouço o final.

"_E então o duende disse: o dinheiro não era pra você, era pra mim!"_, e é claro que eu não entendo a piada, mas a imitação que Fred faz da voz dos duendes é impagável, e eu não consigo parar de rir, assim como todos na mesa.

"_Eu vou ao banheiro"_, ouço Ron dizer. _"Uoooou"_, ele diz ao se levantar e eu percebo que ele não vai se sustentar em pé. Seguro o braço dele.

"Opa, cuidado aí, camarada. Não vai cair na frente dos seus irmãos, esses ruivos podem ser realmente maus, sabia?" Minha voz sai arrastada, quase como se fosse um grande sacri... safric... sa-cri-fí-ci-o, essa é uma palavra realmente difícil de dizer, também... Ron olha pra mim, já em pé e devidamente estabilizado, e ri, acho que da situação idiota, afinal eu estou falando sozinho e tentando pronunciar a palavra sa-cri-fí-ci-o – e começo a rir de novo.

Assim que perco Ron de vista, ouço risadas altas no corredor e me viro pra olhar. Eu conheço aquele cara, é o Lupin. E junto com ele estão minhas grandes amigas Tonks, Hermione e Ginny. Ela vem por último, a Ginny – os cabelos lisos e vermelhos um pouco despenteados, como se ela tivesse vindo voando numa vassoura. Quando ela se aproxima da nossa mesa, reparo nas bochechas e nas orelhas, tão vermelhas quando o cabelo, e nos lábios... Estão muito vermelhos, levemente inchados, como ficavam quando eu a beijava. Mas se eu não a beijei... hey, será que ela beijou alguém?

"Ginny!", eu grito, e ela se vira. "Você beijou alguém?"

Ela me olha com uma cara de incompreensão, mas logo esboça o sorriso mais perfeito que eu já vi em toda minha vida. _"Ahn? Harry, você **está** bêbado." _Mesmo assim, pela reação dela acho que não entendeu direito a pergunta. Tem música no bar e as pessoas falam alto ao redor, então é provável que ela não tenha escutado.

É claro que eu não estou bêbado, eu bebi tão pouco, nem seria possível que eu estivesse bêbado, seria? Hermione ouve a afirmação de Ginny e se vira para me olhar. Ela sorri e se senta na almofada ao meu lado – Ginny a acompanha e se acomoda ao lado dela, junto conosco na mesa em que estou. Tonks me cumprimenta de longe e eu retribuo. "Hermione", eu me aproximo dela pra que ela possa ouvir e completa, "diga a ela que eu não estou bêbado. O Ron sim, ele foi ao banheiro, ele estava bêbado... ele estava apertado, coitado."

"_Ginny, ele não está bêbado"_, ela diz, um sorriso misterioso no rosto. "Obrigada, Hermione. Você é realmente uma ótima amiga... você sabe disso, não sabe?"

As duas riem, e eu não entendo porque, mas rio também. "Não, sério. É verdade. Gosto muito de você, Hermione, você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter...", e quanto mais eu me justifico, mais elas dão risada então eu não sei o que falar. Ginny ri tanto que joga a cabeça pra trás, os olhos lacrimejando, e então eu reparo novamente nos lábios, vermelhos... "Ginny, você não me respondeu... Não vá pensando que eu me esqueci, porque eu não esqueci. Você beijou alguém?", eu pergunto, ainda tomando fôlego das risadas.

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa. Me olhou como se pra ter certeza de que era aquilo que eu tinha perguntado, e eu percebo que a Hermione fez repentinamente uma cara de paisagem. Ouço um 'Oi Hermione' e olho pro lado pra ver o Ron, um sorriso largo estampado na cara. Ela se vira pra conversar com ele, então eu volto a me concentrar na Ginny.

"_Como assim, Harry, beijei alguém? Você quer dizer, desde que...?"_

"Não, não... não é nada disso, não é isso que eu quis dizer." Percebo que ela também fala um pouco arrastado. "Quero dizer, agora. Sua boca, tá vermelha... E você está um pouco despenteada e seu rosto também está vermelho... Agora ficou mais", sorrio, e ela retribui, um pouco envergonhada. Mas quem ela teria beijado? Não posso pensar em ninguém, mas juro que vou descobrir e o desgraçado vai desejar ter sido beijado por um Dementador depois do que eu fizer com ele.

"_Ah. Isso"_, ela responde, a voz um pouco baixa. _"É porque eu estava na Toca com Hermione e Tonks, e tinha um pouco de vinho dos elfos, e nós rimos um pouco... E estava ventando, então meu cabelo deve ter despenteado, também."_ O som da voz dela soa ao mesmo tempo distante e próximo, como se fosse uma música ou algo assim. Eu fecho os olhos para aproveitar melhor o som da voz dela.

_"Harry? Tá tudo bem?"_, ouço ela dizendo, a preocupação clara na voz, e é tão egoísta mas eu fico radiante de perceber que ela se preocupa, ainda mais depois de saber que ela não beijou ninguém.

"Tudo ótimo, tudo realmente bom, mas eu fico pensando que eu poderia estar melhor. Ah, sim, como eu poderia", falo, já de olhos abertos. Ela desvia o olhar e eu estico a mão pra tocar o seu rosto, porque já não agüento estar tão perto dela sem tocá-la.

"_Pára, Harry"_, ela murmura, a voz firme. _"Não é... justo."_ Eu me aproximo mais dela. _"Não pode ser assim, eu... eu também quero, você sabe que sim, mas nós não podemos. Você está bêbado e amanhã vai vir pra mim com o mesmo papo de sempre, não é justo comigo... E depois? Eu não quero assim, se for só por hoje... Se for pra esperar, então vamos esperar."_ Ela suspira e beija a palma da minha mão, e eu fecho os olhos porque agora dói. E me afasto um pouco, porque acho que ela está certa e não quero nunca machucá-la, então se é isso que ela quer é o que vou fazer.

"Me desculpe", digo. "Eu... é que eu não consigo, às vezes. Quero dizer, ficar perto de você e não fazer essas coisas... é meio natural. Mas... você tem razão, eu... me desculpe." Ela consente. _"Vou pegar algo pra beber na outra mesa"_, diz, e me deixa ali sozinho – pra me dar conta que Ron e Hermione ainda estão do nosso lado, protagonizando a cena mais incrível de todos os tempos. Ela está encostada na mesa e ele está de frente pra ela, uma mão encostada na mesa, muito próximo, falando algo em seu ouvido. Não consigo deixar de dar uma gargalhada, alta, e os dois se afastam de repente e olham pra mim, procurando a graça.

"Desculpem", digo, "mas é que é demais. Não vou sair daqui porque deixar vocês dois aí sozinhos vai chamar a atenção dos gêmeos, e vocês certamente não querem isso, mas fiquem à vontade." Hermione olha pro outro lado e Ron, um braço apoiado na mesa atrás dela, olha pra baixo, um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. _"Pára, Harry"_, ele diz, e eu me viro para cumprir a promessa de deixá-los a sós. Vejo Ginny chegando com dois copos – um pra mim e outro pra ela.

"_Hey"_, ela me olha, empolgada, _"o que é isso?"_, e aponta com a cabeça para Ron e Hermione ao nosso lado. Eu compartilho da empolgação e respondo: "Não sei direito, acho que não é nada ainda, mas está mais próximo do que jamais esteve. É incrível, não?" Ela confirma com a cabeça.

"_Que Ironia"_, ela diz, rindo. _"A Hermione vive reclamando do absurdo que é as pessoas beberem – provavelmente ela devia achar isso um disparate, coisa de gente fraca, porque 'ela não precisa disso pra se divertir e blá blá blá'",_ e eu choro de rir da imitação de Hermione dela, _"e agora vai morder a língua, porque se eles não tivessem bebido, isso não ia estar acontecendo. A bebida abre portas!" _

"É, de vez em quando ela meio que enche o saco com essas coisas, mas ele evoluiu bastante nos últimos tempos... Olha aí!", aponto com a cabeça para o copo de Firewhisky na mão de Hermione. Ron continua com a boca no mesmo lugar do ouvido dela, dizendo algo que parece muito engraçado porque ela não pára de rir. Olho de novo pra Ginny e lá está ela, maravilhosa, tão perto de mim.

"Ginny, não fique tão perto", peço, "mas, por favor, será que a gente pode ficar assim sempre? Quero dizer, até as coisas... porque eu não agüento mais agir como se você fosse só a irmã do Ron, como se nós não fôssemos.. tão próximos quanto somos. Quero dizer, não sei se vou agüentar ficar perto de você e rindo com você sem fazer nada, mas acho que vai ser pior se eu ficar longe, porque quando você está longe eu não..."

"_Harry"_, ela diz, rindo, e põe um dedo nos meus lábios, me silenciando. _"Você parece estar fazendo um esforço tão grande pra dizer isso, porque as palavras saem tão devagar, então é melhor parar. Eu não sei como eu gostaria que fosse, também. Não sei se agüentaria passar horas com você se não fosse como... se não fosse ao seu lado. Talvez fosse melhor a gente ficar longe mesmo. Mas amanhã a gente decide isso, quando estivermos sóbrios, ok?"_

"É, acho que sim.", digo baixinho, embora eu não sei o que eu ache.

"_Ronald, se você não é capaz de entender algo tão simples, sinto muito!"_ A voz de Hermione se sobressai mesmo no meio das vozes e da música, e algumas cabeças se viram pra olhar. Ahn não, de novo não. Ela sai andando em direção ao banheiro, e Ginny pede licensa e vai atrás dela. Ron me olha com a típica expressão de 'aquela sabe-tudo insuportável' e eu olho na direção dele, a voz resignada.

"Cara, o que foi que você fez desta vez?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ia ser um pouco embaraçoso se o Remus não tivesse chegado, o _timing_ perfeito. A Tonks esqueceu completamente da pergunta, ainda bem, senão eu ia ter que dar um jeito de responder. E ia ser estranho dizer que eu sei por causa... do Harry, porque é claro que elas iam pensar que eu e ele... _fizemos algo, _e nós não fizemos - não _esse_ algo. De qualquer forma, conversávamos bastante sobre _essas_ coisas, e é por isso que eu entendi a piada.

Eu nunca tinha aparatado antes, então senti um leve enjôo quando percebi a sensação estranha de estar sendo virada pelo avesso. Aterrisei desastrosamente, e Remus me ajudou a levantar do chão. Nós aparatamos num beco, e a bebida parece não ter prejudicado a aparatação – a queda não foi culpa do vinho, foi só porque eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. Acho.

Saímos em uma rua iluminada, cheia de pequenos clubes, e eu vi uma estação do metrô lá no final da rua. A entrada do pub era discreta, uma porta pequena que passa despercebida no meio daqueles lugares cheios de gente e de letreiros fluorescentes. Entramos e, lá dentro, não foi muito difícil de achá-los – difícil foi agüentar o Harry bêbado, e depois o Harry apaixonado. Não, não foi difícil, foi ótimo. Era difícil vê-lo tão... vulnerável e ser forte como eu fui, ter resistido. Ele estava tão engraçado, os óculos meio tortos e os olhos verdes tão brilhantes, aquele brilho de quando a gente bebe demais. E ele estava tão perto... ao mesmo tempo, foi ótimo tê-lo de volta por perto, os sorrisos, a mão dele na minha, ver que ele ainda se importa... que, por mais idiota que ele possa ser, é o idiota mais apaixonante que eu já conheci.

E quando ele me pede pra ficarmos assim sempre, eu percebo que não vou agüentar – nem bêbada nem sóbria. Porque tê-lo assim, sempre por perto como no ano passado, e não poder tê-lo _de verdade_, doeria demais. Então talvez, por pior que fosse, seria melhor nos mantermos formalmente afastados por enquanto , como estava sendo antes. Digo que não vou agüentar nem bêbada nem sóbria mas é força de expressão, porque olho em volta e percebo que não estou bêbada – não, não comparada a todo mundo aqui. Quero dizer, estou um pouco alegre, mas nada mais que isso. Não...

"_Ronald, se você não é capaz de entender algo tão simples, sinto muito!" _Ah, não. Tudo parecia tão bem entre eles – claro que algo ia dar errado. Ela corre em direção do banheiro e eu peço licença pro Harry. Levanto e empurro meu irmão. "Idiota", digo, e vou atrás dela.

Alcanço-a antes de chegar ao banheiro. Ela corre com as pernas meio bambas, provavelmente efeito do copo de Firewhisky. Seguro-a pelo braço e percebo que ela chora compulsivamente, soluçando, as mãos no rosto. _"Cretino"_, ela grita entre os dedos, e encosta na parede do corredor antes do banheiro.

"Vem, vamos." Puxo ela levemente em direção ao banheiro. "Vem aqui, lava o rosto. O que houve?"

"_Ginny"_, ela toma fôlego, entre suspiros, _"estava tudo tão bem, sabe?"_

"É, eu percebi...", sorrio, pra descontrair.

Ela quase sorri. _"Ahn, pára. Mas tava mesmo, e aí ele trouxe de novo essa história do Krum. Eu não agüento mais isso, Ginny. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, jamais teria conhecido esse búlgaro idiota, ele tem sido a origem de todos os meus problemas com seu irmão nos últimos três anos! Aahhh!"_

Ela já parece melhor. Parou de chorar e agora só a raiva parece ter ficado. "Hermione, não é que o que eu vou falar justifique as atitudes dele... Mas é que você sabe como ele é inseguro. Essa do Krum, sei que não tem nada a ver e que você não deve nada pra ele, mas isso esmagou o ego dele. _Não se sinta culpada!_", digo, ao perceber a expressão dela entristecendo. "A culpa não é sua – é dele, que não tem auto-estima."

"_E agora?"_, ela pergunta.

"Não sei", digo. "Se vocês beberem um pouco mais, talvez amanhã não se lembrem de nada. Mas isso não vai ser bom, porque aí você também não vai lembrar da parte boa, né..."

Ela ri, o rosto vermelho. _"Eu já bebi o bastante."_

"É, dá pra ver – não só por você estar falando mole e andando com dificuldade, mas o quanto você estava perto dele sem se envergonhar ou fazer aquelas coisas idiotas que vocês fazem quando estão perto do outro. Merlim, ele estava cochichando no seu ouvido!"

Ela ri de novo. _"É, ele estava... e eu não vou dizer o que era, não insista."_

"Eu hein, não quero detalhes sobre o linguajar que meu irmão usa para conquistar as mulheres. É bom não contar mesmo." Ela ri de novo. "Acho que já podemos voltar né? Vai deixar o copo de Firewhisky aí?"

"_Não"_, ela diz, e pra minha surpresa, vira toda a bebida de uma vez. _"Hermione! Você já não tinha bebido o suficiente?"_

Ela ri de novo, de um jeito tão 'risadinha' que eu nunca vi Hermione rir assim. _"É, acho que eu me enganei... Vamos!",_ ela termina, e decidida, me puxa pra fora do banheiro.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

N/A: Desculpem pela demora e pelo 'imprestáveis'. Tive problemas criativos e de falta de tempo, e quando o de criatividade se resolveu o de falta de tempo não fez o mesmo. De qualquer forma, aqui está, e eu me tenho a agradável sensação de dever cumprido (e comprido!)

A parte da Ginny está curta mesmo, porque era tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer do ponto de vista dela nesse capítulo. Não quis me alongar muito no conflito com o Harry, porque mostrei bastante disso na parte dele e ia dar uma sensação de dejà-vu muito grande. Enfim, não queria que vocês lessem o mesmo trecho duas vezes, mesmo que de dois pontos de vista diferente, pra não cansar muito. Acho que deu pra passar bem a situação só com a descrição do Harry e as pós-impressões dela.

Agradeço muuuuuuito mesmo todo mundo que leu – com ou sem comentários. Muuuuito obrigada, mesmo, vocês não sabem o quanto é legal saber que as pessoas tão lendo. Agora, esse capítulo foi meio difícil de escrever e é meio polêmico. Vamos ver como ele é recebido. Espero que vocês gostem.

Á Flávia, minha beta: obrigada por me tirar do limbo do ócio criativo! Sem ela, esse cap. só ia sair lá pra Março. Você vale ouro, obrigada!


	6. De volta pra casa

**De volta pra casa**

"Oi, Hermione!"

Logo que as palavras saem da minha boca, percebo o quão feliz estou de vê-la e, pior, o quanto isso ficou tão claramente impresso no que eu disse. Ela parecia concentrada em algo na mesa do Bill, enquanto Harry e Ginny se encaram de uma maneira muito estranha, mas assim que ouve minha voz se vira. E sorri – um sorriso tão _Hermione_, daqueles que ela costuma esboçar quando chega a alguma daquelas conclusões brilhantes dela.

"_Oi!"_, responde, sem nunca parar de sorrir. Ela nem imagina o quanto isso é perigoso pra mim. _"Ainda bem que você apareceu. Tava começando a sobrar aqui"_, ela sussurra, apontando Harry e Ginny com a cabeça. Parece estar meio nervosa, porque gagueja um pouco, mas eu não entendo por quê.

"É, meu timing é sempre perfeito", digo, e aposto que agora tenho um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"_Você é impossível"_, ela responde, e quando me dou conta do que está acontecendo, não posso deixar de me sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Estamos... flertando. Se é que é assim que se diz. Eu e Hermione Granger, flertando.

A voz do Harry interrompe minha constatação e eu percebo que ainda estamos junto com eles, na mesma mesa. Olho pra Ginny e Harry tem a mão no rosto dela – eu e Hermione nos olhamos e não precisamos dizer nada. Vamos os dois para a mesa do lado, que é incomodamente próxima à do Harry e da minha irmã mas pelo menos não é a mesma. Nos sentamos e, por um momento, ficamos sem assunto. Ela é a primeira a rir baixinho pra quebrar o clima chato.

"Ehr, vou pegar algo pra beber", digo. "Você... não quer nada, quer?"

"_Claro que quero, Ronald. Porque não iria querer?"_, ela diz, uma voz de falsa indignação. É como se ela não conseguisse ficar brava comigo, simplesmente – em outros tempos isso seria o combustível pra me fazer tentar até conseguir. Mas estamos tão bem que eu freio o impulso. "Pois bem, senhorita, me perdoe. O que vai ser? Um martini duplo?", brinco, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Ela ri.

"_Não, só quero um vinho dos elfos, obrigada."_

"Vinho dos elfos?", pergunto, desdenhoso. "Desde quando você bebe qualquer coisa com teor alcoólico maior que um cerveja amanteigada, Hermione? O que houve com você? Aliás, quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga Hermione?", digo, e gargalho da minha própria piada – pra logo depois perceber que deve ser efeito do álcool essa capacidade de achar tanta graça em si mesmo.

A piada contribuiu pra quebrar a tensão da provocação. Ela só ri, mas é uma risada que não tem nada a ver com ela – um riso de menininha, acentuado pelas bochechas e pelos lábios extremamente vermelhos. _"Ron, deixa de bobeira e vai pegar logo as bebidas. Quando você voltar eu explico tudo."_ Ela fala de forma pontuada, com uma entonação estranha – e se eu não a conhecesse diria que está quase bêbada.

"Ahn, sim. A Hermione-mandona que eu conheço está de volta. Pelo menos agora tenho certeza que é você mesma", brinco, e me dirijo ao balcão, ainda com alguma dificuldade pra caminhar em linha reta. Volto com uma garrafa de Firewhisky e uma de Vinho e dois copos, para encontrar uma Hermione Granger em pé, apoiada de costas para a mesa, olhando na minha direção. "Onde você vai?", pergunto, enquanto coloco os copos e garrafas na mesa.

"_Eu... levantei, pra ver se você precisava de ajuda. Quero dizer, com as coisas. Dois copos e duas garrafas, sabe, e você só tem..."_, ela ri (eu não entendo porque) e continua, _"uma... duas mãos..."_

Agora eu tenho certeza: ela provavelmente bebeu antes de chegar. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim; quero dizer, é óbvio que esse é o motivo pelo qual as coisas estão acontecendo tão facilmente, e esse entendimento não me deixa feliz, acho. E as bochechas e lábios vermelhos, as frases pontuadas... Não sei como não notei antes.

"Obrigada, mas não foi tão difícil mesmo com uma, quero dizer, duas mãos", digo, fazendo graça da confusão dela. Como ela não se senta eu continuo em pé. De frente pra ela, encho nossos copos com o vinho (resolvo acompanhá-la porque vinho é mais fraco e eu talvez já esteja um pouco tonto) e ofereço um brinde. Olho em volta, buscando um motivo para brindar.

"A... nós...?", digo, e percebo que estamos muito perto um do outro, algumas partes do corpo se encostando. Preciso me lembrar de agradecer o Charlie por aquela poção com as presas de dragão, porque se não a tivesse tomado eu estaria em maus-lençóis agora, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Ela faz uma cara estranha, e aí que me dou conta de que... droga, eu quis dizer "todos nós", eu, ela, o Harry, Ginny e os gêmeos e todo mundo que estava ali pra se divertir... Mas soou como se fosse só a ela e a mim, então logo procuro corrigir – quer dizer, não sei se devo. Ela continua com a cara estranha então eu me decido. "Não, quero dizer- nós, nós todos aqui no bar esta noite"

Noto uma leve expressão de decepção passar por seu rosto e vejo a besteira que fiz. "Não, não que nós - eu e... eu e você, quero dizer - não mereçamos um brinde..."

Não sei de onde isso saiu. Foi meio ousado demais. Mesmo assim, ela sorriu e me interrompeu. _"Ron, tudo bem, eu entendi. Vamos beber isso logo"_, ela diz, rindo bastante, e eu me surpreendo, mas faço o que ela manda – no fim das contas, eu sempre faço o que ela diz, o que no fundo é um pouco deprimente. Pra mim, não pra ela. Ela sorri, aquele sorriso triunfal e apaixonante, talvez por causa da minha cara de derrotado – que logo se transforma em um sorriso, em resposta ao dela. Eu poderia ficar olhando a Hermione sorrir por horas, sem nenhum tipo de complicação. Eu poderia ser feliz assim.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio chato – e o mais curioso é que meu silêncio com a Hermione não acontece exatamente por não termos o que falar um para o outro. Eu costumava ter momentos chatos de silêncio assim com a Lavender (que eu não deixava durar muito tempo, era só agarrá-la), mas com ela era diferente porque nós realmente não tínhamos nada pra falar um pro outro. No caso da Hermione... é exatamente o contrário. Parece que ficamos em silêncio – bom, não vou falar por ela, mas no meu caso o silêncio é na verdade porque eu tenho coisas demais pra falar. E nunca sei por onde começar, na verdade eu nunca começo. E também porque eu acabo me perdendo olhando pra ela e esqueço de falar alguma coisa – como está acontecendo agora. Só que em nenhum momento o olhar dela deixou o meu, e vice-versa. É estranho estarmos estranhamente corajosos, e eu sei que tudo isso de bebida vai no mínimo nos dar uma dor de cabeça amanhã, mas pelo menos tá valendo a pena agora.

"Mas então, me diga. O que, digamos assim, fez com que você mudasse da **água pro vinho** de uma hora pra outra?", digo, apontando pro copo de bebida na mão dela. Rio do meu próprio trocadilho e ela também.

"_Ahn, Ron. Não mudei nada, só tomei uns goles de vinho hoje. Que mal há nisso, é proibido? Por acaso a senhora-puritana-monitora-Granger não pode beber?"_ O tom não é agressivo exatamente, ou seja, ela ainda não está brava. Mas definitivamente pode ficar, então vou com calma e levanto os braços, tentando frear o ataque. "Ô, calma aí! Não quis dizer nada disso, mulher! Na verdade, eu até... bom, eu até aprovo isso, sabe. Você, bebendo." A expressão dela muda e eu corrijo. "Não que você precise da minha aprovação, acho, mas você entendeu." Ela sorri e eu fico feliz de novo.

"_Hum. E porque você 'aprova' quando eu bebo?"_, ela pergunta, os olhos faiscando. Eu me aproximo dela pra falar, uma porque o som do lugar está meio alto e em segundo porque o assunto é meio pessoal, e estamos mais perto do que nunca. Sinto a respiração dela no meu pescoço, a perna direita dela contra a minha, e novamente abençôo a poção do Charlie. Respiro fundo pra conseguir falar.

"Eu acho que você, às vezes... se preocupa demais. E não que isso seja ruim, mas pode ser que faça mal pra você, então... quando você se solta um pouco, e relaxa, acho que isso pode te fazer bem." Fui bem sincero na resposta e a reação dela me surpreende, porque depois que eu disse achei que fosse possível que ela gritasse comigo sobre 'ser um irresponsável' ou algo assim.

"_É, você tem razão"_, ela diz, e dá um gole no vinho. _"Mas você não é do tipo que precisa relaxar, você já vive relaxado, se é que você me entende, e você andou bebendo também." _

"Hey, dispenso sua opinião sobre meu estilo de vida. E por que você acha que eu bebi qualquer coisa antes de você chegar?", pergunto, rindo.

Ela ri e continua. _"Ron, é óbvio. Seu rosto está vermelho, você está falando de forma lenta e um pouco confusa, tem dificuldade pra andar em linha reta e está com uma coragem fora do comum"_, ela termina, aquela expressão de 'é elementar' estampada. Nossa, como ela é observadora.

"Quer dizer que normalmente eu sou um covarde?" Tento dar um tom divertido à pergunta, mas a impressão que eu tive foi essa mesmo – que no fundo ela me acha um covarde.

Ela gargalha e isso é triste, porque parece que o que eu disse é verdade - mas ela se prontifica a negar. _"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Ron. Você sabe disso!"_ Percebo, com certo orgulho, que ela ri muito de tudo o que eu digo – sendo engraçado ou não. E eu também dou muita risada de toda a situação. Não pode ser só porque ela está bêbada, pode? Sobre a observação dela, agora eu noto como estou estranhamente corajoso – quero dizer, as coisas são muito fáceis do que parecem. Tenho a impressão de que eu complico muito as coisas quando estou sóbrio e agora elas parecem um pouco mais fáceis. Acho.

Ouço uma gargalhada e olho pro Harry. _"__Desculpem, mas é que é demais. Não vou sair daqui porque deixar vocês dois aí sozinhos vai chamar a atenção dos gêmeos, e vocês certamente não querem isso, mas fiquem à vontade"_, ele diz. Como se a gente precisasse da permissão dele pra ficar à vontade. Hunft.

Ótimo, Harry, agora você nos deixou absolutamente sem graça. Sorrio pra disfarçar e murmuro um "Pára, Harry" pra ele, que olha pro outro lado. Hermione agora está tão vermelha quando o salão comunal da Grifinória, e parece absolutamente constrangida – assim como eu.

"Eu, ahn... o Harry pode ser bem inconveniente, às vezes", digo, tentando minimizar a situação.

Ela ri baixinho. _"É triste, Ron, mas todos nós podemos. Especialmente quando bebemos!"_

"Isso quer dizer que eu estou sendo inconveniente?", pergunto, apreensivo.

"_Não, não... que complexo, Ron! Enfim, agora você entende porque eu não aprovo muito esse negócio de ficar bebendo. As pessoas podem ficar inconvenientes e complexadas..."_, ela diz, uma expressão que não consigo decifrar.

"Tem algumas desvantagens", falo, "mas uma boa parte das coisas é bem divertida. Por exemplo, como você disse, nós podemos ficar bem mais corajosos quando bebemos!"

"_É, mas nem assim..."_ Ela deixa a frase morrer e não termina.

"Nem assim o quê?", digo, e é aí que percebo que estou tão próximo dela quando poderia estar, minha boca perto do ouvido esquerdo. Quando me dou conta congelo, mas ela não se afasta nem _me_ afasta, então continuo onde estou, a mão enfiada no bolso e a outra ocupada com o copo para impedi-las de tentar qualquer movimento independente, tipo ir até a cintura dela ou algo assim.

"_Não é nada, besteira. Pensei alto"_, ela ri, e olha pra baixo - a respiração um pouco ofegante, percebo. Ela parece bem constrangida então eu não insisto, e novamente a constatação da proximidade me atinge, dessa vez de forma estranha. Me afasto um pouco e pigarreio, e ela olha pra mim, visivelmente apreensiva. Será que eu fui longe demais? Cheguei muito perto, falei o que não devia? Será que eu não entendi nada, todas essas brincadeiras não queriam dizer nada, ela está conversando comigo como amiga – e aí, quando se deu conta que eu estava levando as coisas pro outro lado, riu da minha ingenuidade e quis parar tudo antes que fosse tarde? Provavelmente ela ia dizer que 'nem assim ela teria coragem de estar comigo' ou algo do gênero, e parou no meio porque achou que isso era pegar pesado demais.

Ou então ela ia dizer que nem assim eu me comparo ao Krum, que eu... que eu jamais poderia ser tão bom quanto ele, bom o suficiente pra ela. É, o idiota do Ron entendeu tudo errado, mesmo. Me afasto dela devagar.

"Ahn, desculpe", digo.

"_O que foi?"_, ela me olha, ainda apreensiva. Talvez ela ache que eu sou 'obtuso demais' pra entender a frase dela, mesmo pela metade.

"Sei que entendi tudo errado, me desculpe por... por achar que você poderia... querer o mesmo que eu, por achar que eu podia ser tão bom quando o McLaggen ou o Krum. Acho que eu estava errado, afinal-"

"_Ah não, não, não! Essa história de novo, não! De onde você tirou o nome dele justo agora, Ron?"_, ela fala, parecendo indignada, como se não estivesse entendendo de onde eu tirei isso.

"Não me venha com essa, Hermione! E qual o problema de falar o nome dele agora? Você não quer que eu mencione o nome do Vitinho em vão?"

"_Você sabe muito bem que não é isso que eu quis dizer, Ronald! Não distorça minhas palavras!"_

"É, parece que nada do que você diz é realmente o que você quis dizer. Acho que você deveria ser mais direta, pra variar!"

"_O quê? Como você...? Argh, como você ousa me falar sobre ser mais direto? Não exija dos outros aquilo que você não pode oferecer, Ronald!"_

"Como assim, Hermione? Do que você está falando? Aposto que o Vítor sim era muito direto! Me perdoe por não ser tão bom quanto ele!"

"_O que você não entende é que EU-NÃO-GOSTO-DELE! __Ronald, se você não é capaz de entender algo tão simples, sinto muito!"_, ela grita, e sai em direção ao banheiro.

Olho em volta e vejo algumas pessoas olhando pra mim – agora percebo que estávamos gritando mais alto do que seria educado num bar. Sinto um empurrão no peito e olho pra baixo pra ver minha irmã passando irritada e murmurando um _'Idiota'_. Harry se levanta, a expressão resignada.

"_Cara, o que foi que você fez desta vez?"_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_É, meu timing é sempre perfeito"_, ele diz, o idiota. E eu querendo dizer que sim, o timing dele é perfeito, que o cabelo dele é perfeito, que esse sorriso de 'fiz a piada engraçada' é perfeito, mas tudo o que sai é um "Você é impossível", seguido de um riso nervoso. E por alguns milésimos de segundos tudo o que fazemos é sorrir um pro outro, como se aquilo fosse tudo que pudéssemos fazer.

Ele olha pro lado, o que é ótimo, porque contribuiu para me tirar do transe. Vemos Harry e Ginny e nos entreolhamos – não dá pra ficar ali com os dois. Mudamos pra mesa do lado, e por alguns segundos agora mais longos, não falo nada. Nem ele. A situação toda é meia surreal – eu, totalmente alegre porque bebi (!), numa mesa de bar com Ronald Weasley. Rio em voz alta da situação e quebro o silêncio.

"_Ehr, vou pegar algo pra beber. Você... não quer nada, quer?"_ Ahn, então quer dizer que só ele pode beber. Ele deve achar que mulher não bebe. "Claro que quero, Ronald. Porque não?", digo, mas não consigo estar brava com ele. Ele está tão adorável – engraçado como nunca, essa calça jeans e os cabelos meio desarrumados meio úmidos por causa do calor -, eu jamais conseguiria realmente ficar indignada com ele. Ok, não posso duvidar da capacidade de ser estúpido de Ronald Weasley.

"_Pois bem, senhorita, me perdoe. O que vai ser? Um martini duplo?"_

Dou risada de um comentário sem graça, mas que pra mim parece extremamente divertido. Finjo um tom solene. "Não, só quero um vinho dos elfos, obrigada."

"_Vinho dos elfos?"_, ele pergunta, um tom de descrença. _"Desde quando você bebe qualquer coisa com teor alcoólico maior que um cerveja amanteigada, Hermione? O que houve com você? Aliás, quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga Hermione?"_

"Ron, deixa de bobeira e vai pegar logo as bebidas. Quando você voltar eu explico tudo", falo, rindo da última palhaçada. Acho que ele nem desconfia o quanto me faz rir e o quanto eu gosto disso. Tudo bem que tem hora pra tudo, e em certas ocasiões as brincadeiras dele podem ser extremamente inapropriadas. Mas ele pode ser realmente engraçado quando quer e eu amo isso.

"_Ahn, sim. A Hermione-mandona que eu conheço está de volta. Pelo menos agora tenho certeza que é você mesma"_, Ron completa, e eu rio de novo, é claro. Ainda não sei se rio das coisas idiotas que ele diz ou da situação que é... bom, que é o suficiente pra me dar motivos pra gargalhar. Sem motivos.

Mandona, hunft. Eu não sou mandona. Observo-o vindo do bar, milhares de garrafas e copos nas mãos, e antevejo ele tropeçando e derrubando tudo aquilo pelo Pub – ele já não é muito habilidoso normalmente, imagine se não consegue manter um pé na frente do outro ao caminhar. Me levanto pra ajudá-lo mas ele me hipnotiza de novo e eu não sei como é capaz disso.

"_Onde você vai?"_, ele pergunta, e me acorda de novo.

"Eu... levantei, pra ver se você precisava de ajuda. Quero dizer, com as coisas. Dois copos e duas garrafas, sabe, e você só tem...", e aqui eu rio de novo de nervoso, "uma... duas mãos..."

Não sei o que foi isso e provavelmente nem o Ron entendeu, mas ele é tão simpático e incrível que nem comentou que eu pareço uma louca, gaguejando, falando mole e balbuciando coisas sem sentido só porque o perfume dele me intoxicou e a visão dele fez com que eu não pudesse olhar pra mais nada. Talvez esse vinho esteja contribuindo. Talvez.

"_Obrigada, mas não foi tão difícil mesmo com uma, quero dizer, duas mãos"_, ele fala, e eu rio de novo, porque tudo o que sei fazer perto dele é rir hoje. Deve existir uma explicação, não? Ele pára na minha frente e enche nossos copos.

"_A nós?"_, pergunta, e meu estômago dá uma cambalhota. O que ele quer dizer com "À nós"? Já existe um "nós" e eu nem percebi? Essa é a maneira dele de querer que exista um "nós"? Se for, ele deveria ser mais direto. Como eu vou adivinhar? Mas é claro que não é, porque se fosse acho que ele gostaria que ficasse bem claro e, enfim, não ficou-

"_Não, quero dizer - nós, nós todos aqui no bar essa noite"_

Droga. Quero dizer, não sei o que eu esperava – talvez que, de repente, fosse tudo verdade, que ele realmente gostasse de mim e dissesse tudo aqui e agora, através de um brinde estúpido ou algo assim.

"_Não, não que nós - eu e... eu e você, quero dizer - não mereçamos um brinde..."_

Um homem é capaz de se enrolar. "Ron, tudo bem, eu entendi. Vamos beber isso logo", asseguro, e nós brindamos "a nós", seja lá quem formos nós, e bebemos. Não ficou simbólico, como deveria. Foi meio brusco até, porque eu o interrompi. Mas aquilo já estava ficando constrangedor.

Ele faz uma cara engraçada e vira o copo, e eu sorrio quando constato que ele fez a barba. Sim, porque tinha uma barba ali durante a semana – nada muito expressivo, mas eu seria capaz de notar essas coisas nele a quilômetros de distância. Sei, é patético e brega e obssessivo, mas não posso evitar. E bem, noto que estamos muito perto – ele de frente pra mim e eu contra a mesa, algumas partes do corpo dele contra a minha. Nada muito explícito, é claro, mas é idiota como damos valores a coisas tão pequenas, tipo a respiração dele perto do meu ouvido, mas perto do que eu posso agüentar por muito tempo, acho.

"_Mas então, me diga. O que, digamos assim, fez com que você mudasse da água pro vinho de uma hora pra outra?"_, ele solta, e eu rio porque o trocadilho foi realmente engraçado. Mesmo assim, não entendo a surpresa dele. Não é como se eu tivesse feito votos de abstinência alcoólica, é?

"Ahn, Ron. Não mudei nada, só tomei uns goles de vinho hoje. Que mal há nisso, é proibido? Por acaso a senhora-puritana-monitora-Granger não pode beber?", digo, levemente irritada. Ok, não estou muito irritada, é só pra provocar.

"_Ô, calma aí! Não quis dizer nada disso, mulher! Na verdade, eu até... bom, eu até aprovo isso, sabe. Você, bebendo." _

Como assim, aprova? E desde quando eu preciso que ele aprove algo que faço?

"_Não que você precise da minha aprovação, acho, mas você entendeu." _

Hum, ok.

"Hum. E porque você 'aprova' quando eu bebo?", pergunto, sorrindo levemente. Ainda não entendi essa história da tal 'aprovação'. Ele se abaixa e eu sinto a respiração dele perto do meu ouvido, o que me causa arrepios e faz com que eu grude minhas mãos na mesa.

"_Eu acho que você, às vezes... se preocupa demais. E não que isso seja ruim, mas pode ser que faça mal pra você, então... quando você se solta um pouco, e relaxa, acho que isso pode te fazer bem." _

Uau. Acho que ele me conhece bem. É, não poderia esperar outra coisa, porque nós convivemos diariamente há seis anos ou quase isso. Mas não... bom, o Ron não é exatamente o cara mais sensível e observador do mundo. E o fato de ele saber essas coisas e se importar que eu esteja estressada ou algo assim... Uau.

"É, você tem razão. Mas você não é do tipo que precisa relaxar, você já vive relaxado, se é que você me entende, e você andou bebendo também."

"_Hey, dispenso sua opinião sobre meu estilo de vida. E por que você acha que eu bebi qualquer coisa antes de você chegar?"_, ele pergunta. Que ridículo. Como se não fosse possível notar.

"Ron, é óbvio. Seu rosto está vermelho, você está falando de forma lenta e um pouco confusa, tem dificuldade pra andar em linha reta e está com uma coragem fora do comum." Não que normalmente ele não seja corajoso, mas ele está quase encostado em mim contra uma mesa de bar e falando no meu ouvido. Ele jamais faria essas coisas sóbrio. Ou porque não tem coragem ou porque não tem vontade

"_Quer dizer que normalmente eu sou um covarde?"_, ele pergunta e eu dou risada antes de perceber uma certa insegurança na pergunta. Me apresso a corrigir. "Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Ron. Você sabe disso!"

Não sei se ele sabe. Ele me parece muito inseguro às vezes, não sei se é impressão minha. Mas toda essa pose que ele coloca na frente dos outros é um escudo, porque ele quase não tem auto-estima e eu não entendo porque, sendo tudo que ele é.

Ouço uma gargalhada na mesa ao nosso lado. Harry nos olha e parece achar tudo isso muito engraçado, o que eu não consigo decidir se é adorável ou bem grosseiro._ "__Desculpem"_, ele diz, pegando fôlego, _"mas é que é demais. Não vou sair daqui porque deixar vocês dois aí sozinhos vai chamar a atenção dos gêmeos, e vocês certamente não querem isso, mas fiquem à vontade."_

Uau, Harry, como você é discreto. Não tem nada demais acontecendo aqui, exceto o Ron mais próximo do que jamais esteve, a boca dele perto do meu ouvido, nossas risadas excessivas e despropositadas e os elogios mútuos e freqüentes...

Olho pra baixo, envergonhada, enquanto o Ron também parece meio constrangido. Ele murmura um 'Pára, Harry', e olha pra baixo também. E agora estamos os dois absolutamente envergonhados um do outro, o que não nos fez afastar ou algo assim – ou seja, não é tão preocupante,

"_Eu, ahn... o Harry pode ser bem inconveniente, às vezes"_, ele diz, tentando parecer natural e re-estabelecer a ordem natural das coisas. É óbvio que a inconveniência do Harry tem um motivo: o Firewhisky.

"É triste, Ron, mas todos nós podemos. Especialmente quando bebemos!", constato em voz alta.

"_Isso quer dizer que eu estou sendo inconveniente?"_, ele pergunta, a insegurança novamente na voz.

"Não, não... que complexo, Ron! Enfim, agora você entende porque eu não aprovo muito esse negócio de ficar bebendo. As pessoas podem ficar inconvenientes **e** complexadas...", embora ele seja complexado quando não bebe, infelizmente. Eu estou aqui, conversando com ele há quase uma hora, dando risada e me divertindo e ele ainda acha que pode estar sendo inconveniente. Eu não acho que se ele fosse inconveniente eu estaria perdendo meu tempo com ele – não acho que se ele fosse inconveniente eu estaria perdidamente apaixonada por esse idiota, oras! Ás vezes eu tenho certeza que ele sente o mesmo por mim e que não se aproxima por medo de que eu o rejeite, medo que vem dessa insegurança sem fundamente. Que droga, que droga!

"_Tem algumas desvantagens, mas uma boa parte das coisas é bem divertida. Por exemplo, como você disse, nós podemos ficar bem mais corajosos quando bebemos!"_

E de que adianta alguma coragem, se ela não é suficiente pra nenhum de nós dois tomar alguma atitude de verdade?! "É, mas nem assim..."

Percebo que disse a frase em voz alta e deixo ela morrer no final. Foi muito impulsivo e espero sinceramente que ele não tenha percebido – mas, pela expressão dele, ele percebeu sim.

"_Nem assim o quê?"_, ele pergunta, e parece que é pra me provocar, porque ele ficar tão perto que eu mal posso estabelecer algum pensamento coerente. Respiro fundo algumas vezes e digo "Não é nada, besteira. Pensei alto", desvio meu olhar do dele olhando pra baixo e rio nervosamente depois.

Sinto o olhar dele sobre mim durante alguns segundos e quase protesto quando sinto corpo dele se afastando do meu. _"Ahn, desculpe"_, ele diz enquanto se afasta, e eu imediatamente levanto a cabeça pra ver algo sem sua expressão que se parece com ódio – e sim, aquela auto-piedade que ele coloca no rosto sempre... sempre que lembra do Victor.

"O que foi?", pergunto, sinceramente preocupada. Será que eu fiz algo errado?

"_Sei que entendi tudo errado, me desculpe por... por achar que você poderia... querer o mesmo que eu, por achar que eu podia ser tão bom quando o McLaggen ou o Krum. Acho que eu estava errado, afinal-"_

É como um soco no estômago. Não sabia que era possível ir do céu ao inferno tão rápido, mas Ron Weasley mais uma vez me prova que expectativas são fáceis de frustrar, o idiota! Victor Krum? Que tem o Victor nessa história? Estávamos os dois aqui, mais perto do que jamais estivemos de qualquer coisa, ele tão... adorável e carinhoso, como se realmente se importasse! No fundo, é só uma competição com Victor. Ele quer provar pra si mesmo que pode ser melhor que o Krum, como se isso importasse algo, e se isso inclui iludir a idiota da Granger, que seja, então! E, puta merda, de onde ele tirou o Krum???

"Ah não, não, não! Essa história de novo, não! De onde você tirou o nome dele justo agora, Ron?", falo, indignada. Queria dizer todas as outras coisas mas tudo que sai é isso.

"_Não me venha com essa, Hermione! E qual o problema de falar o nome dele agora? Você não quer que eu mencione o nome do Vitinho em vão?"_

Não acredito, é bem ele mesmo distorcer o que eu digo! "Você sabe muito bem que não é isso que eu quis dizer, Ronald! Não distorça minhas palavras!"

"_É, parece que nada do que você diz é realmente o que você quis dizer. Acho que você deveria ser mais direta, pra variar!" _

"O quê? Como você...? Argh, como você ousa me falar sobre ser mais direto? Não exija dos outros aquilo que você não pode oferecer, Ronald!"

"_Como assim, Hermione? Do que você está falando? Aposto que o Victor sim era muito direto! Me perdoe por não ser tão bom quanto ele!"_

AHN, DROGA! _"O que você não entende é que EU-NÃO-GOSTO-DELE! __Ronald, se você não é capaz de entender algo tão simples, sinto muito!"_, e sinto o gosto salgado das lágrimas na minha boca. Saio correndo por um corredor na lateral do balcão do bar, e é aí que percebo que estou meio tonta, porque tenho que ir me apoiando nas paredes e quase caio uma hora.

Às vezes, eu acho que a culpa é minha. Culpa por ter me envolvido com o Victor, culpa por ter deixado o Ron saber disso e culpa por gostar de um idiota que não é capaz de enxergar a verdade óbvia na frente do nariz dele. Aí depois eu caio na real que não posso me culpar pelo erros de outras pessoas, mas isso só me deixa mais triste, porque se os erros das outras pessoas me prejudicam e a culpa não é minha, ou seja, eu não posso consertá-los, o que vou fazer?

Sinto uma mão no meu braço. É a Ginny. Encosto na parede e coloco as mãos no rosto, e o choro vem. Não sei se estou triste, se estou nervosa, e se é comigo ou com ele ou com a situação.

"Cretino", grito entre os dedos. A Ginny me chama e me puxa pra dentro do banheiro, uma porta à nossa esquerda. _"__Vem aqui, lava o rosto. O que houve?"_, ela diz, solidária.

Lavo rosto e tento me acalmar. Respiro fundo algumas vezes. "Ginny, estava tudo tão bem, sabe?"

"_É, eu percebi"_, ela diz, um sorriso malicioso. Sorrio o máximo que posso na situação, agradecendo a tentativa dela de me animar.

"Ahn, pára. Mas tava mesmo, e aí ele trouxe de novo essa história do Krum. Eu não agüento mais isso, Ginny. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, jamais teria conhecido esse búlgaro idiota, ele tem sido a origem de todos os meus problemas com seu irmão nos últimos três anos! Aahhh!"

"_Hermione, não é que o que eu vou falar justifique as atitudes dele... Mas é que você sabe como ele é inseguro. Essa do Krum, sei que não tem nada a ver e que você não deve nada pra ele, mas isso esmagou o ego dele. Não se sinta culpada!"_

Droga, porque diabos esse búlgaro foi se aproximar de mim, justo o cara que é o melhor jogador de Quadribol do mundo? A culpa é minha, que deixei isso acontecer!

"_Não se sinta culpada! A culpa não é sua – é dele, que não tem auto-estima."_

Tanto faz se a culpa é minha ou dele. O que interessa é que agora está tudo estragado. "E agora?, pergunto, já bem mais calma e um pouco conformada, acho.

"_Não sei"_, ela diz. _"Se vocês beberem um pouco mais, talvez amanhã não se lembrem de nada. Mas isso não vai ser bom, porque aí você também não vai lembrar da parte boa, né..."_

"Eu já bebi o bastante", digo, por um momento culpando a bebida por toda essa situação horrível.

"_É, dá pra ver – não só por você estar falando mole e andando com dificuldade, mas o quanto você estava perto dele sem se envergonhar ou fazer aquelas coisas idiotas que vocês fazem quando estão perto do outro. Merlim, ele estava cochichando no seu ouvido!"_

Sim, ele cochichou no meu ouvido, e não era nada demais, mas eu podia sentir a voz dele e a respiração dele tão perto que era bem difícil manter qualquer controle mesmo se eu não tivesse bebido nada. Eu fui bem forte."É, ele estava... e eu não vou dizer o que era, não insista", digo, mas é só pra fazer graça, porque afinal ele não disse nada de mais, mesmo.

"_Eu hein, não quero detalhes sobre o linguajar que meu irmão usa para conquistar as mulheres. É bom não contar mesmo. Acho que já podemos voltar né? Vai deixar o copo de Firewhisky aí?"_

Não é Firewhisky, é vinho. Dá pra confundir por causa da cor branco-amarelada. Mas dispenso a explicação sobre o tipo de bebida. "Não", digo, e viro o copo. Talvez anestesiada seja mais fácil lidar com tudo isso.

No fim das contas, o que me resta é levantar a cabeça e continuar. O cara que eu gosto é um cretino inseguro e isso é a raiz dos meus problemas, mas poucas vezes eu estive tão feliz e tão próxima dele do que nas últimas horas e isso... eu ainda devo a ele. E durante alguns momentos essa noite eu tive certeza que... que era isso mesmo. Que estar perto dele era o certo a fazer e que ele sentia o mesmo.

Além do mais, racionalmente falando, estamos todos alegres demais pra responder pelo que fazemos. Não podemos ficar muito tempo brigados; não somos capazes disso, eu não sou mais capaz de ficar muito tempo longe dele. Não vou... simplesmente esquecer que ele disse aquelas coisas idiotas, mas eu quero acreditar que está chegando a hora em que ele vai entender que tudo o que ele falou não faz sentido nenhum. E aí eu já não vou precisar perdoá-lo por nada, porque as coisas vão se acertar.

"_Hermione! Você já não tinha bebido o suficiente?"_, Ginny diz, perplexa, sobre eu ter virado o copo de vinho.

Eu dou risada, não sei se da expressão dela, ou se pra tentar esquecer tudo isso. "É, acho que eu me enganei... Vamos!", termino, e a puxo pra fora do banheiro.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Cara, o que foi que você fez desta vez?"

O pateta do Ron continua me olhando, com aquela cara de sempre – a de foi-ela-não-fui-eu. _"Cara, eu-ela... ah, ela estragou tudo! Não foi culpa minha!"_

"Sente-se, Ronald", digo, e encho nossos copos. "O que houve desta vez, meu caro?"

Ele me olha meio estranho, e eu percebo que nunca realmente conversamos sobre isso. Sobre as brigas deles. Ele me conta um pouco tímido uma história cuja conclusão é a mesma de todas as histórias de brigas Ron e Hermione: os dois cabeças-duras acabam brigando por uma coisa absolutamente idiota e sem sentido num momento absolutamente crucial pro possível relacionamento deles.

"Quer dizer que então ela ia dizer que você... que o Krum era melhor. É isso?", digo, perplexo.

"_Claro que ia, Harry, não era óbvio? Ela estava rindo o tempo todo, e eu achando que era pra mim. Idiota, é claro que era de mim e da minha ingenuidade em achar que-"_

"Ron", eu o interrompo, "por Merlim. Perceba a idiotice que você está falando. Não vou permitir que você pense isso da Hermione cara, que ela seria capaz de... rir da sua cara e de te ofender assim. Porque ela não seria e você sabe disso!"

Ele abaixa a cabeça, acho que envergonhado. _"É, mas ela estava rindo, e quando eu perguntei se eu era um covarde ela riu também. E depois, ela ia dizer que nem bêbada teria coragem de... de... ficar junto comigo, tenho certeza que era isso que ela ia dizer, porque depois-"_

"Ronald, chega dessas coisas. Cara, vou te dizer uma coisa, você é meu amigo. Eu amo você cara. Você sabia disso, não sabia?" Ele confirma com a cabeça depois de fazer uma careta. "Mas você pode ser muito idiota quando se trata das mulheres. Ok, nós podemos. Desculpe", corrijo, "mas quero dizer que você tem que abrir os olhos. Vocês dois estão nesse vai-não-vai desde não sei quando, e nem eu agüento mais os chiliques de vocês. E cara, você não quer enxergar, mas por favor, acredite em mim. Eu não mentiria pra você sobre algo assim, ainda mais no estado que eu estou. Você não consegue ver, mas ela... é recíproco, Ron, por Merlim, está na cara."

"_O que é recíproco, Harry?"_

"Deixa de se fazer de idiota, Ron, que droga! Você gosta dela, cara, e ela gosta de você! Ela também não vê que você gosta dela, mas enfim, dois parvos, é o que vocês são! Essas brigas de vocês, toda a tensão, você não percebe?"

"_Qu-quê? Gostar dela, Harry? Do que você está falando? Gostar da Hermione, voc-cê diz, como... namorada ou algo assim? De onde você tirou isso, não é isso que-"_

"Ronald, comigo? Você vai negar... pra mim? Nem precisa tanto pra ver algo assim, mas ainda assim, eu convivo com você há seis anos cara! Pára de negar pra si mesmo ou pros outros, não sei! Tome uma atitude, faça alguma coisa!"

Bebo mais um copo de uma vez e sinto tudo rodar. Ron se desculpa, baixinho, e não diz mais nada. Ele pergunta se eu estou bem. _"Cara, você tá falando meio mole, isso é engraçado..."_, ele diz. "É, como se você fosse o senhor sóbrio", digo. "Elas vêm vindo, Ron."

Ginny chega com a Hermione e tenta me arrastar pra beber mais, mas eu nem consigo ficar de pé, quanto mais beber mais. E quando digo a ela que não quero mais beber, veja só, ela me arrasta do mesmo jeito e diz que vamos beber suco de abóbora. Eu não quero ir, mas não tenho muita força de vontade pra ficar, nem pra ir, nem pra nada, então vou.

No balcão do bar, ela fica me perguntando uma série de coisas sobre o que eu falei com o Ron e eu explico pra ela o que eu falei – na verdade não sei porque faço isso. Na hora não percebo que não deveria estar falando essas coisas, porque ela é amiga da Hermione, mas depois eu me dou conta que não seria legal da minha parte fazer isso. Não seria mesmo, mesmo.

Ela fala algo sobre mentir e eu deito a cabeça no balcão, pra ver se ajuda a parar de rodar. Ela me chama pra ir... onde? A voz parece distante, e eu presto atenção. Ahn, casa e dormir... dormir! Mas ir pra casa, é meio longe... e ainda é cedo...

"Ginny, querida, não diga uma coisa dessas. Ainda é tão cedo, a noite é tão longa! Vamos ficar mais um..."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A única explicação que consigo encontrar pro comportamento bipolar da Hermione é o excesso de bebida. Uma hora está chorando feito uma louca, dali a cinco minutos vira um copo do que eu acho ser Firewhisky, dá uma risadinha e sai andando, cabeça erguida, como se fosse sair e puxar meu irmão pra um canto escuro e não fosse mais dar chance pra ele entender qualquer coisa errada.

Não acharia estranho se ela fizesse isso, mas acho difícil. Saímos do banheiro e assim que acaba o corredor, a cena é patética: um Ron cabisbaixo, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, ouvindo um monte de um Harry mais bêbado do que todos nós juntos.

A Hermione me olha. _"Vamos lá?"_, ela pergunta, apreensiva. Não parece exatamente feliz, mas o desespero de 15 minutos atrás já foi embora. Os olhos ainda estão vermelhos.

"Não sei. Podemos nos aproximar devagar, não quero ir pra outra mesa porquê os gêmeos iriam te encher de perguntas e isso seria um saco."

Ela concorda. Contornamos e mesa e nos aproximamos devagar, por trás do Ron, de uma maneira que o Harry pudesse ver que estávamos chegando. Ele vai esgotando a conversa, dá pra perceber. Nos aproximamos e eu pigarreio. "Ehr, Harry, vamos pegar uma bebida!"

"_Ginny, sinceramente,... eu não acho uma boa idéia. Porque sabe de uma coisa? Sabe, eu já bebi bastante, acho que não seria apropriado se eu bebesse mais, você me entende?"_, ele fala. Ainda por cima tenho que ter paciência com bêbado.

"Tudo bem, Harry. A gente pede um suco de abóbora, vamos!", digo, e puxo ele da cadeira. Ele se levanta com dificuldade e se apóia em mim até o balcão, e nos sentamos nuns banquinhos do bar.

"_Esses dois, eles nunca se entendem de verdade, não é mesmo Ginny-Gin? Mas eu te digo, Ginny, acho que agora as coisas vão entrar nos eixos, porque eu falei um monte de verdades pro Ronald, e agora ele vai ter que aprender, aquele cabeça dura!"_

Ahn, o Harry está completamente embriagado. Chega a ser engraçado ver o menino-que-sobreviveu numa situação dessas. Rita Skeeter daria um braço por uma foto. "Harry, o que você disse pra ele?", pergunto. O Harry não é exatamente o cara mais experiente no mundo em relacionamentos pra poder dar conselhos assim. Na verdade, ele não está conseguindo nem falar direito, e dar conselhos inclui essa capacidade.

"_Ué, o que eu disse? O que deveria ter dito há muito tempo, que ele é um idiota que não vê um palmo na frente do grande nariz dele. Que ele fica falando essas besteiras e que não percebe a tensão entre eles, que as brigas e as discussões são todas porque eles não conseguem ficar perto um do outro sem chamarem a atenção um do outro. E que ela é visivelmente louca por ele tanto quanto ele é por ela... Ele negou isso, sabe, Ginny. Disse que não gosta dela, que não sei de onde eu tirei isso. Aí eu me ofendi!"_

A essa altura eu já estava rindo, porque o Harry estava inclusive interpretando tudo com gestos. "Você se ofendeu por quê?", pergunto, entre risos.

"_Me ofendi porque ele foi capaz de negar isso pra mim, que sou quase o irmão dele, Ginny-Gin! E isso é tão óbvio, que ele gosta de Hermione. E ele nunca falou sobre isso comigo diretamente, às vezes eu faço uma piada ou algo assim, mas ele nunca falou. Tudo bem que ele nunca precisou falar, porque eu soube desde o início, mas negar... e aí eu fiquei um pouco nervoso, que foi a hora que vocês chegaram. Mas ficou tudo bem."_

O Harry está um pouco confuso e já sonolento. "E você acha que ele acreditou? Quando você disse que ela gostava dele também e tudo mais?", pergunto.

"_Acho que sim... Sim, eu acho que ele acreditou, porque... bom, eu não mentiria pra ele, mentiria? Ainda mais bêbado, acho que eu não seria capaz de dizer nenhuma mentira agora, Ginny. Por isso não per pergunte nada, nada mais, porque eu não quero ter que mentir pra você, ah isso eu não quero!"_

Percebo que ele já está falando besteira. Ele deita a cabeça sobre o balcão e faz força pra manter os olhos abertos. "Ok, Harry, já entendi. Vamos procurar os gêmeos, acho melhor você ir pra casa dormir, já é hora."

"_Ginny, querida, não diga uma coisa dessas. Ainda é tão cedo, a noite é tão longa! Vamos ficar mais um..."_, e ele não termina a frase porque cai no sono. Volto pra mesa e encontro as pessoas já pronta pra saírem.

"_Ginny"_, Charlie me chama, _"já estávamos indo atrás de vocês dois. Onde estavam?"_, e tom da voz dele é inquisitivo. Como se eu devesse satisfação pra ele... ah, não tenho mais disposição pra brigar, não hoje. A noite já durou o suficiente. "Ele está no balcão, Charlie. Dormindo. Alguém vai ter que aparatar com ele de lá!"

"_Ginny, não dá pra aparatar alguém que de tão bêbado dormiu. É muito esforço, pode até desacordar o bruxo que tentar, ou coisas piores. Deixa comigo, vou dar a poção de sobriedade pra ele e levá-lo pra casa"_, Lupin diz, e eu indico pra ele onde Harry está. Tonks o acompanha.

Agora vejo Hermione e Ron. Eles já estão de pé, e pela expressão do meu irmão, mais suave, parece terem se entendido, ao menos superficialmente. Ela também parece mais tranqüila quando Bill avisa que Fred e George foram na frente por precaução, e que iríamos aparatar dali mesmo, do hall do bar.

"_Vem, Ginny, você vem comigo"_, Bill diz. Vejo Ron e Charlie sumirem. Bill pega a varinha e eu sinto a já conhecida sensação horrível, e num instante estamos na porta da Toca.

Todos nós sabemos onde a Toca fica então não temos dificuldade em achá-la. E poucas vezes foi tão bom estar em casa. Alguns minutos depois, Lupin chega com um Harry que parece absolutamente cansado. Dá um 'boa-noite' murmurado e sobe direto pro quarto. E eu faço o mesmo, assim como Hermione. Ela parece um pouco tonta, ainda, e também parece bem cansada. Subimos juntas para o quarto e, pijamas já vestidos, caímos na cama. _"Boa-noite, Ginny"_, ela diz, e eu faço o mesmo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**N/A: **Em primeiríssimo, perdão pela demora. Fui acometida por uma série de problemas de saúde que, somados a alguns problemas familiares plus faculdade e trabalho (além de um bloqueio criativo), me impediram de escrever. Como vcs podem perceber, fui atingida por uma zica desgraçada, mas já me benzi e o capítulo saiu. Mil agradecimentos novamente à Flávia, minha beta que me ajuda a extrair os pensamentos da minha cabeça (ela é demais) e à todo mundo que comentou e pediu o próximo cap. na Floreios, no 3V e no aqui. Vocês são ótimos, muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Esse cap. está um pouco mais curto do que os dois anteriores, mas mantém a média da fic. É mais um capítulo de explicações/transição mesmo, embora exista alguma ação. Enfim. Prometo que o próximo não demora nem um terço do que esse demorou._

_AVISO: Vou fazer uma lista de e-mails pra mandar notícia sobre a atualização da fic. Todo mundo que quiser ser avisado quando a fic for atualizada, por e-mail, é só comentar e deixar o e-mail aqui. Quem já comentou e deixou o e-mail já está incluído. XD_


	7. Não é óbvio?

**7. Não é óbvio?**

Deveria ter um aviso, nos rótulos dessas bebidas alcoólicas, dos efeitos colaterais que elas provocam. Sim, porque quando você tá ali, alegre, tudo é lindo; tudo é tão mais divertido, mais bonito e mais fácil. Mas quando te vendem a garrafa, ninguém te diz "se prepare pra amanhã de manhã, amigo!", ou algo assim.

Não falo só da ressaca, nem posso reclamar tanto assim. Nem tô com muita dor de cabeça – só sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado por um hipogrifo. Ah, e minha boca está muito seca, também, com gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva. Mas o problema também não é esse. O problema é, exatamente, que eu não bebi o suficiente pra me esquecer de tudo o que eu fiz ontem. Logo, eu me lembro de cada detalhe sórdido, e me lembrar disso sóbrio... envergonha. E essa é a palavra mais gentil pra descrever o que eu estou sentindo agora.

Vamos começar pelo início, ok? Primeiro, eu flerto descaradamente com a minha melhor amiga, a menina de quem eu gosto desde, bem, desde que me lembro. Ela deve ter me achado um idiota. Depois, interpreto todas as gentilezas dela como sinal para que eu continuasse investindo. Quer dizer, ela só estava sendo simpática. Aí, nessa parte, ela provavelmente teve certeza de que eu era um idiota. Não contente, absolutamente do nada eu tenho uma crise... é, uma crise de ciúmes, droga, por causa de um búlgaro idiota que nem sequer havia sido mencionado na história. E pior, ainda a faço chorar.

É aí que ela não tem mais dúvida nenhuma a respeito da minha idiotice. E ela vai até o banheiro chorando, volta e é... absolutamente compreensiva e adorável comigo, tão incrível que, por um momento, eu penso que interpretei tudo errado e briguei com ela a toa, porque ela realmente quer o mesmo que eu... mas então percebo que não, é tudo... eu não sei! Não sei o que pensar! Quero dizer, a pessoa vem até você, se senta e pega na sua mão. E aí você vai abrir a boca pra pedir desculpas pela sua estupidez, mas ela te interrompe e sorri. _"Não, Ron... não precisa pedir. Eu... só quero dizer que eu... eu não posso mais ser sua amiga e... eu preciso que você faça algo a respeito disso..."_

Minha boca abre pra protestar, porque o desespero me invade. Mas ela sorri novamente, como se quisesse deixar claro que... seja lá o que ela tenha dito, não era algo ruim. Por que diabos ela não me diz exatamente o que ela quer que eu faça? Não seria muito mais simples?

E eu acordo no dia seguinte, me lembro do que aconteceu, e tenho lidar com tudo isso de uma vez. Como olhar na cara dela, ainda mais depois do que me disse no fim da festa? Será que eu devo conversar normalmente e fingir que nada aconteceu? Se é que algum dia ela ainda vai me dar alguma oportunidade pra sequer... dirigir a palavra a ela. Durante todo o dia ela tem me evitado, sem contudo ser estúpida ou mal-educada. Como se ela quisesse dizer que está me esperando. Esperando eu _fazer algo a respeito_, como ela disse. Mas, porque eu?

Eu devia cair na real, agora. Seria a hora em que eu diria 'ok, eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo', mas eu não consigo. Primeiro, porque não posso mentir e dizer que eu estou totalmente seguro a respeito do que ela disse. Posso ter entendido tudo errado. Pode ser que ela realmente quisesse que eu me afastasse. Segundo, porque... no fundo, eu sou um grande covarde. Aquele chapéu seletor é uma fraude! Eu, na Grifinória, a casa dos bravos e corajosos? Agora, que tudo o que eu sempre quis parece estar acontecendo – ou não, mas espero que sim – eu não tenho coragem de tomar uma atitude a respeito. Tenho medo de ter entendido tudo errado, medo de que dê tudo errado, de que eu fale alguma besteira. Medo de que... de que algo aconteça a ela, quando nós tivermos que sair em busca dos Horcruxes. Medo que ela não me queira mais, quando perceber o quão medroso eu sou, medo de que... de que o Harry se sinta excluído se nós ficarmos.. juntos. Eu e Hermione, quero dizer.

"Ai, mãe! Tá muito apertada!", me assusto. Minha mãe está ajustando a gravata das vestes de gala no meu pescoço, e me acordou desses pensamentos auto-destrutivos quando deu um nó muito mais forte do que deveria e quase me sufocou.

"_Desculpe Ron, mas tem que ficar firme!"_, ela diz, e continua abotoando bolsos na minha roupa que eu nem sabia que existiam. _"Harry, querido! Precisa de ajuda aí?"_, ela grita, e meus ouvidos pedem socorro. Viro a cabeça cuidadosamente, para não atrapalhar minha mãe, e vejo Harry enroscado num pedaço de pano azulado que provavelmente faz parte das vestes dele.

"_Não,... obrigado, Sra. Weasley, mas eu... eu posso me virar aqui!"_, ele diz, tentando se desvencilhar dos panos, varinha em mãos. _"É que esse feitiço de dar nós em gravatas... ele parece não ter dado muito... certo!"_, Harry murmura, já um pouco sufocado. Minha mãe se precipita, e com um aceno de varinha as vestes de Harry se ajeitam.

"Mãe! Por que não podemos usar um destes em mim, também? Pra que fazer do modo trouxa?", pergunto, indignado, enquanto Harry massageia o pescoço, no lugar onde a faixa azul o estava apertando. Minha mãe me lança um olhar assustador e eu me encolho. "_Ronald Weasley, não seja preguiçoso, você não viu o que acabou de acontecer ao Harry? Eu nunca confiei nesses feitiços, e é por isso que você tem que aprender a dar nó numa gravata sem a varinha, rapaz!"_

Ela continua explicando as milhares de voltas necessárias e eu continuo fingindo que estou prestando atenção. Harry se senta na beira da cama e começa a vestir os sapatos. Não posso deixar de notar como ele está bem vestido – na verdade, acho que as vestes de gala caem bem nele. Lá fora, ouço pessoas correndo e gritando coisas como 'Ginny, você viu se uma caixa cor de laranja passou voando por aqui?'. O dia foi inteiro assim, e tem sido difícil lidar com essa correria e gritaria, principalmente quando sua cabeça lateja porque você bebeu demais no dia anterior. O pior não é a dor de cabeça – é que ela não passa e me faz lembrar de tudo que aconteceu ontem, de como pude estar tão perto e tão longe e depois tão perto, de novo, de algo que venho querendo há uma eternidade.

"_...e termina com um laço aqui. Entendeu, Ron?"_, ela pergunta, e de reflexo eu afirmo com a cabeça que sim. Mamãe acena a varinha e desfaz o nó, e antes que eu possa protestar, diz: _"Ótimo, então agora é sua vez. Quando estiver pronto, desça e ajude seus irmãos com a organização no jardim! Não demore, Ronald, já estamos atrasados!"_

Ahn, ótimo. Mamãe sai correndo do quarto e eu me sento na beirada da cama, desenrolando a fita que eles chamam de gravata borboleta no pescoço e pegando-a na mão. "Cara, como eles transformam isso naquele laço bonitinho? É impossível", digo ao Harry, enquanto ele termina de ajeitar as vestes em frente ao espelho. O dia foi bem cheio, com todos os preparativos, e não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre ontem, ainda. Mas percebi que ele vem usando a estratégia do "vamos-fingir-que-não-houve-nada-depois-falamos-sobre-isso".

"_Ron, olhar pra gravata não vai ajudar, embora eu não tenha autoridade pra falar sobre nós de gravatas. Peça à Hermione, você tem dúvidas de que ela conhece um feitiço eficiente pra isso?"_, ele pergunta.

Claro que não tenho, a mulher é um gênio. Mas está fora de cogitação pedir qualquer coisa pra ela. E eu não precisava ter dito isso ao Harry; quero dizer, era só eu dizer, 'boa cara, vou pedir pra ela', e sair do quarto. Mas não – por algum motivo, a frase sai da minha boca involuntariamente.

"Eu não posso pedir pra ela, Harry.", digo. Percebo que quero que ele pergunte porquê, e ele hesita, mas não resiste. _"E... por que não?"_

"Você não viu o que aconteceu ontem? Eu estraguei tudo!", digo, afundando o rosto entre as mãos.

"_Ron,... ahn, não é que eu tenha orgulho de dizer isso, mas os acontecimentos de ontem se parecem muito com um borrão na minha cabeça. De qualquer forma, me lembro bem de vocês dois brigando bem feio, mas pareciam bem hoje, não? Eu até achei que vocês tinham... se acertado finalmente, pela maneira como ela te tratou durante o dia. Não foi?"_

"Eh... Sim. E não... Ahn, droga, não sei! Ela me disse... naquela hora, ela me disse algo meio estranho, Harry. Eu não sei o que pensar, ou talvez eu saiba e não esteja querendo acreditar – ela me disse que não queria mais ser minha amiga, que eu precisava fazer algo a respeito... o que eu devo pensar?"

Levanto a cabeça e olho pro Harry. Ele arregala os olhos e chega mais perto pra se sentar ao meu lado, na cama. _"Ela te disse isso?"_, pergunta, incrédulo. "É, foi... foi o que ela disse. Ah, eu sabia, eu entendi tudo errado!", digo, e afundo a cabeça nas mãos de novo.

"_Não, não Ron... Olha aqui, cara_", ele diz, mas eu não tenho coragem de olhar pra ele, pra ouví-lo dizer que eu deveria esquecê-la, que eu entendi tudo errado mesmo, contradizendo tudo que ele disse ontem – aliás, eu acho que ele nem se lembra de todos os conselhos. Ele insiste e eu levanto a cabeça. _"Cara, foi uma maneira um pouco... digamos, infeliz, dela dizer o que queria dizer. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela quis dizer que não pode mais ser __**só**__ sua amiga, entende? Ou senão ela não pediria pra você fazer algo a respeito, concorda? Se ela quisesse se afastar de você, ela simplesmente se afastaria. Não é óbvio, Ron?"_

Não sei se é óbvio, mas é tanta informação que por ora concordo com ele, só pra que ele pare de falar. "Então quer dizer que... ela quis dizer que é pra eu fazer alguma coisa pra que nós dois... não sejamos mais amigos e passemos a um outro... nível? É isso?"

"_Hum, acho que sim, cara. Sim, é isso"_, Harry diz, confiante.

"Então por que diabos ela não chega e me diz que gostaria que eu a pedisse em namoro ou a convidasse pra sair ou algo assim? Não seria mais simples? Com essas charadas ela corre o risco de ser mal interpretada, e eu corro o risco de interpretá-la mal, como vem acontecendo repetidamente todos esses anos!", constato indignado, a última parte pronunciada mais baixo do que o normal. Harry encolhe os ombros e dá uma risadinha.

"_É assim que são as mulheres, cara. Elas querem que você faça as coisas mas, ao invés de dizerem o que querem inventam charadas pra, sei lá, testar sua astúcia. Talvez seja um técnica de seleção, do tipo, ´se você desvendar minha charada então você é o cara certo pra mim'"_, ele diz, rindo.

Eu gargalho. "É, talvez elas usem dessas artimanhas mesmo. Mas então, ainda preciso saber como dar nó nisso aqui", digo, querendo mudar de assunto. É claro que eu gosto de pensar na Hermione e de falar na Hermione, mas estou absolutamente confuso com tudo isso e preciso, antes de qualquer coisa, ficar pronto para o casamento do meu irmão. "_O quarto dela é o terceiro à esquerda no corredor, Ron, isso se ela não estiver lá embaixo ajudando sua mãe, mas não custa tentar"_, ele sorri, e me dá um tapinha nas costas. Eu vou protestar, mas ele se levanta e antes de deixar o quarto encolhe os ombros. _"Não é pessoal, mas eu não confiaria em nenhum de nós dois pra fazer esse feitiço da gravata. Você viu o que houve comigo agora há pouco, me senti de volta ao visgo do diabo no primeiro ano!"_, ele fala, sai do quarto e me deixa pensando em todas essas coisas estranhas.

Depois de refletir durante um tempo, o saldo final: cá estou eu, sentado na beira da minha cama, sozinho há uns quinze minutos, com uma tira de pano preto que deve se transformar numa gravata borboleta com urgência nas mãos. E a única pessoa capaz de fazer isso é aquela com quem eu quero evitar de me encontrar – e, ao mesmo tempo, é quem eu mais quero encontrar. Argh, eu me acho confuso às vezes.

"_Harry, você pode por favor- ah, oi Ron. O Harry... onde está o Harry?"_

Ah, não! Eu nem estou pronto ainda, e pareço um idiota com essa gravata na mão... E sem sapatos, com um dos pés sem meias – ah, droga! Me recomponho pra poder, ao menos, responder à pergunta dela.

"Ahn, o Harry já desceu, Hermione. Ele já se arrumou pra festa e foi até o jardim ajudar o Charlie, acho." Rodo a gravata numa das mãos, nervoso. Não consigo olhar pra ela e continuo procurando algo inexistente no meu sapato, no pé da cama.

"_Ah. Tudo bem, eu... você precisa de ajuda com isso aí?"_, ela diz, indicando a gravata com a cabeça. Merlim, a mulher não consegue deixar de ser ela mesma nem numa situação como essa! Quero dizer, sempre tem que oferecer ajuda e mostrar como ela é... incrível. É, ela é incrível. Ela se aproxima e pega a gravata na mão.

"Não, eu já estava... não precisa", digo, enquanto ela olha para o pedaço de pano e faz aquela cara de quando está lembrando de algum feitiço. _"Não, Ron, pode deixar, tem um feitiço muito bom..."_

Ela tira a varinha do bolso traseiro e murmura umas palavras. A gravata se enrola ao redor do meu pescoço e começa a dar várias voltas até formar um belo laço na parte da frente. _"Pronto, viu? Agora, é só dar uns ajustes..."_

E agora eu tenho Hermione Granger arrumando minha gravata e com o rosto a, digamos, três centímetros do meu...? Tudo o que consigo fazer é fechar os olhos e respirar mais fundo o perfume dela, que é tudo que consigo fazer quando ela está muito perto – foi assim no funeral de Dumbledore. Droga, odeio admitir essas coisas.

"_Ron?"_

Ouço a voz dela, e abro os olhos. Ela continua muito perto, e olha direto pra mim, os olhos castanhos como se pedissem algo. Sinto sua respiração muito perto, curta e rápida. Ela continua falando e eu não sei bem o que, porque a única coisa em que estou concentrado agora é em sentir a respiração dela se aproximar da minha. Então nossos lábios se tocam.

Uau. Estou beijando Hermione Granger. Quer dizer, não estou ainda, mas... minha boca está na dela e parece mais incrível do que eu jamais imaginei que fosse em qualquer desses sonhos que já tive. Sua boca é mais macia do que eu jamais pude imaginar, e o gosto... passo a língua no lábio inferior pra sentir que tem sabor de suco de abóbora, ela deve ter bebido suco de abóbora-

i _"Ron, a mamãe disse que- ooooops, me desculpem!"_ i 

Me afasto dela num pulo e abro os olhos pra ver a Ginny sair correndo do quarto, vermelha da cor de seus cabelos, e gritando 'desculpa' repetidamente.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ginny, eu já disse que **não-aconteceu-nada**! Depois a gente fala sobre isso!", sussurro entredentes pelo que eu espero ser a última vez. A Ginny vem insistindo o dia inteiro pra que eu fale o que aconteceu entre mim e o irmão dela ontem – mas não houve nada! Ela cismou que eu estou escondendo algo, porque quando ela voltou do bar nos viu, segundo ela, 'bem resolvidos'. E ela ainda insiste em discutir isso entre sussurros, enquanto ajudamos a Sra. Weasley na cozinha. Francamente!

"_Ah, se depois a gente fala sobre isso então há algo a ser falado, não é?"_

Eu lanço a ela o meu melhor olhar ameaçador, mas ela não baixa guarda e sorri daquele jeito dela de dizer 'sou-demais-não-sou?' Eu desisto e me afasto dela, no intuito de deixar esse assunto morrer. Não basta eu pensar nisso o dia inteiro, ela ainda faz questão de me lembrar de tudo o que houve ontem. Na verdade, assim que acordei percebi que é bem desagradável lembrar de **tudo** o que houve ontem. Eu até listei os motivos num pergaminho...

"_- Porque eu estava levemente embriagada e fiz coisas de que me envergonho um pouco;_

_- Porque a maioria do tempo foi tudo tão bom que eu gostaria que tivesse durado pra sempre, então lembrar e pensar que acabou não é agradável;_

_- Porque a briga com o Ron foi desastrosa e fez com que eu me sentisse muito mal;_

_- Porque no final eu acabei falando pra ele algo que eu não deveria ter falado, porque eu devo ter um pingo de orgulho próprio, e por outros motivos a saber;"_

Dobro o pergaminho antes que eu alguém possa perguntar o que estou lendo. Do outro lado, eu listei alguns benefícios de ter saído ontem. Eu sempre faço isso pra pesar as vantagens e as desvantagens de uma situação e checar o saldo final, se é positivo ou negativo.

Essa, por enquanto, deu empate. Quatro a quatro, e eu tenho passado o dia pensando em algum fator pra desempatar – pro lado bom, é claro. Mas a Ginny não tem me deixado raciocinar direito, pra falar a verdade, e pensar tem me feito mal, inclusive; porque, quando eu busco uma desvantagem, lembro da briga e de como o Ron pode ser estúpido quando ele quer. Aí me desespero pra achar uma vantagem e empatar de novo, e aí passo o dia-

"_Hermione, querida?"_

Ahn. "Sim, Sra. Weasley?"

"_Deixe essas louças aí, você já fez o suficiente. Já cuidei das suas vestes, elas estão no guarda-roupas da Ginny."_ Ela sorri maternalmente e aponta pras escadas, como se dissesse pra eu ir me arrumar, ou algo assim.

"Oh, tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. Vou tomar banho", digo, e subo as escadas a tempo de ouvir os protestos da Ginny (_"Ah, mãe, porque eu tenho que ficar aqui?"_). Torço pra que a mãe dela a obrigue a ficar lá mais um pouco – assim posso ter um tempo pra mim. Não está tão tarde ainda e o banho pode esperar – preciso ficar sozinha. O dia foi tão cheio de coisas, com Ginny me enchendo o saco, e eu evitando qualquer tipo de contato com o Ron que ultrapassasse a mera polidez...

Tiro o pergaminho do bolso de novo e leio a primeira constatação negativa, _"porque eu estava levemente embriagada e fiz coisas de que me envergonho um pouco."_

Eu sabia que essa história de bebida alcoólica teria lá suas complicações. No começo foi tudo divertidíssimo – primeiro com a Tonks e a Ginny n'A Toca, nós rimos e falamos de coisas engraçadas, que eu jamais achei que fosse falar pra nenhuma delas. E foi bom, eu acho; ao menos por isso não me sinto mal. Mas a parte que me dá mais vergonha foi aquele... ahn, aquele flerte descarado com o Ron. Quando volto àquela cena, eu e ele conversando, ele sussurrando qualquer coisa no meu ouvido e eu dando risada – Merlim, onde foi parar meu orgulho? E, o mais importante, porque diabos ele não tomou uma atitude? Era a hora ideal, ele estava mais corajoso do que nunca por causa da bebida, e eu estava... eu estava louca por ele. Não que eu não esteja, droga, eu estou. Mas o tempo todo ontem, tudo o que eu queria era que ele finalmente fizesse alguma coisa.

E ele fez, não foi? Fez um escândalo no meio do bar por causa do Victor, que nem tinha sido mencionado na conversa. Toda vez que eu brigo com o Ron é a mesma coisa; eu fico absolutamente irritada e tenho certeza de que jamais dirigirei a palavra a ele novamente. Mas então, eu só preciso vê-lo. E é só ele agir normalmente, que não precisa nem pedir perdão em voz alta – eu sei quando ele faz isso com os olhos. E como ele não pronuncia o pedido de perdão, eu também não respondo que é claro, eu aceito. E continuamos vivendo. E foi assim, no banheiro – eu, chorando, com raiva da estupidez dele, percebi que... que tudo aquilo de antes tinha sido ótimo. E que as coisas pelo menos estavam andando, quero dizer, não estavam mais paradas como estavam desde o funeral, e isso era algo, não era?

Por mais que esse ciúme do Krum seja a coisa mais... sem nexo que eu já tenha visto (quero dizer, ele tem ciúme e não faz nada a respeito, que patético), eu tenho que dar o crédito porque acho que... ok, vou admitir: lá no fundo, talvez eu goste de vê-lo com ciúme do Krum. Um pouco, só. Talvez por que seja a única hora em que ele demonstre efetivamente o quanto queria que eu fosse... só dele. Não como amiga.

Acho que o alto nível de álcool no meu sangue ajudou, mas todos esses pensamentos me animaram e eu pude parar de chorar. Resolvi voltar ao bar e agir normalmente, até pra preservar um pouco do meu orgulho, aquele que eu tinha perdido durante a noite. Mostrar que nada daquilo tinha me abalado. Mas quando volto, encontro ele com aquele olhar desesperado, o Harry lhe dando um sermão – algo curioso, até, porque o Harry estava mais bêbado que qualquer um de nós. A Ginny se apressa em tirar o Harry bêbado dali pra nos deixar a sós, e eu não sei se queria aquilo, porque eu estava planejando agir naturalmente, e como agiria naturalmente sozinha com ele?

Eu me sentei um pouco desconsertada, mas tentando parecer confiante, olhando algo muito interessante na mesa onde estavam rindo alto os gêmeos, Bill, Charlie, Lupin e Tonks. Ele me chama eu viro a cabeça devagar, numa tentativa bem falha de parecer aérea. Aí ele esticou a mão e segurou meu queixo, de leve, pra que eu não parasse de olhar nos olhos dele, e eu senti um calafrio. E dessa vez ele não pediu desculpas só com os olhos.

Parece idiota, quero dizer, como alguém pode ver algo através de um olhar? Mas eu vi ali nos olhos dele um monte de promessas de que tudo seria diferente – que havíamos passado pra outro nível, que toda a tensão da noite tinha nos levado pra um outro estágio. E eu achei, juro, eu tive certeza de que ele ia fazer o pedido. Mas no instante em que ele abriu a boca eu soube que ele só pediria desculpas. E mesmo decepcionada eu pude notar o quanto ele se importava. A maneira como ele me tocava dizia desesperadamente pra que eu não o deixasse. Ok, isso é bem brega, mas eu juro que houve tudo isso. Então eu peguei na mão dele, e o interrompi.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Acontece que eu disse e não disse aquilo que queria dizer – eu já estava falando com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do vinho-dos-elfos. "Não, Ron... não precisa pedir. Eu... só quero dizer que eu... eu não posso mais ser sua amiga e... eu preciso que você faça algo a respeito disso...", foi isso o que eu disse.

E, por mais que pra qualquer pessoa no mundo isso só tenha um significado, depois eu pensei que... essa frase, ela foi horrível. Porque o Ron é um cabeça-dura, ele não enxerga nada, e essa frase pode ser interpretada de duas formas, sendo que uma delas é bem horrível – não chega nem perto daquilo que eu realmente queria dizer.

De qualquer forma, foi o que saiu. Mas não posso me culpar, porque foi exatamente o que eu sentia na hora: foi ali que eu tive a certeza que eu não agüentava mais não poder beijá-lo e nem chegar mais perto dele, não agüentava mais ser amiga dele. Eu preciso de mais que isso.

Desde então, durante o dia inteiro, o tenho tratado de forma polida. Sem ignorá-lo, mas sem nenhum tipo de... indireta ou flerte ou sorrisos, como tem sido desde sempre. Porque agora não dá mais – eu não consigo mais ficar nesse joguinho. Não agüento mais o meio termo, _a incerteza._ Eu já sei do que eu quero, e mais, deixei isso claro ontem. A atitude tem que vir dele, ele me deve isso.

De repente, me dou conta de que estou deitada na cama pensando em tudo isso. Devem ter se passado uns quinze minutos desde que eu subi, então acho que já é uma boa hora pro banho. Mas antes disso, preciso ver os feitiços que vou precisar depois – cabelos, detalhes do vestido, essas coisas.

O problema é que meu livro de feitiços para festas está com o Harry. Ele me pediu emprestado de tarde, porque queria aprender aquele de dar nós em gravata borboleta – um particularmente chato, porque o som do 'e' não pode se parecer com 'i', e se você pronunciar errado, provavelmente terá um nó de escoteiro ao invés do borboleta. De qualquer forma, ele deve ter se virado, porque não veio aqui pedir ajuda e o livro contém essas instruções.

Me levanto e caminho em direção ao quarto onde o Harry dorme – o do Ron, droga – para pedir o livro de volta. Quando subi as escadas, vi de relance o Harry no quarto já com algumas partes das vestes de gala.

"Harry, você pode por favor-"

Ahn, que ótimo. O Harry não está aqui. Respiro e preparo uma voz estranhamente... polida.

"Ah, oi Ron. O Harry... onde está o Harry?"

Ele está... Oh, Merlim. Ele está com os cabelos molhados, porque acabou de sair do banho. E ele está de vestes de gala, um terno preto com riscas de giz, a camisa branca com um ou dois botões abertos. E como ele fica bem com essa roupa. Ele gira a gravata numa das mãos, me sorri meio de lado (parece um sorriso nervoso) e diz:

"_Ahn, o Harry já desceu, Hermione. Ele já se arrumou pra festa e foi até o jardim ajudar o Charlie, acho."_

Ele olha pra algum ponto atrás de mim e eu continuo olhando pra gravata não mão dele, que parece meio amassada. E eu não posso evitar querer chegar mais perto, então penso em algo bem rápido. "Ah. Tudo bem, eu... você precisa de ajuda com isso aí?", digo, indicando a gravata com a cabeça e me aproximando.

Ele não nega e então eu pego a gravata não mão e a examino. _"Não, eu já estava... não precisa"_, ele diz, mas eu entendo que ele não estava realmente conseguindo dar o nó.

"Não, Ron, pode deixar, tem um feitiço muito bom...", insisto, enquanto tiro a varinha do bolso traseiro e tento me lembrar do feitiço. Depois de alguns segundos a palavra vem à minha cabeça – três movimentos depois, e _voilà_, o laço está pronto. Algumas pontinhas estão dobradas, mas é só arrumar manualmente.

Por um breve segundo, a racionalidade tenta voltar à minha mente – tudo o que me prometi, de agir polidamente apenas, sem dar margens para flertes e brincadeirinhas sem nenhum tipo de... intimidade ou promessa. Porque eu quero promessas. E é nesse segundo que eu percebo que quando estou perto dele eu perco o controle da situação. Eu simplesmente quero aproveitar o momento, mesmo que forem apenas flertes e brincadeirinhas sem compromisso, porque eles são tudo que eu posso ter agora. Quando fico perto dele esse meu lado - que raramente vem à tona na minha mente – aflora e eu acabo agindo por impulso, coisa que não costumo fazer normalmente. Rapidamente esse tipo de pensamento, lógico demais, deixa minha cabeça e volto a atenção à gravata e ao Ron, tão perfumado, tão bem vestido e... tão perto de mim.

"Pronto, viu? Agora, é só dar uns ajustes...", constato didaticamente, enquanto me aproximo para arrumar a gravata. E quando noto estou mais perto do que seria seguro pra duas pessoas na nossa situação.

Percebo, a certa altura, que ele parou de respirar – e mais dois ou três segundos e eu paro também. Ele está sentado diante de mim e eu, de pé, abaixo os olhos pra ver os dele fechados. Sem querer, percebo que cheguei mais perto, e o perfume dele vai ficando intoxicante... é como se eu perdesse os sentidos, como se tudo que fosse possível fazer agora fosse encurtar a distância entre nós. Solto a respiração e ele faz o mesmo, e sinto um arrepio ao sentir a respiração dele na minha.

"_Ron?"_

Ele abre os olhos e minha reação automática é olhar pra boca dele – ele lambe os lábios e quando eu volto a olhar pra ele, as respirações se encontram e as bocas se encostam.

A boca dele é realmente... é mais do que... eu não quero tentar descrever, porque sem dúvida não vou ser justa. É incrível. São sensações extremas misturadas e... quando parecia que não podia ficar melhor, ele passa a língua na minha boca, como se estivesse se certificando qual é o gosto. Como se tivesse provando um sapo de chocolate. O Ron é incrível.

E eu faço o mesm-

"_Ron, a mamãe disse que- ooooops, me desculpem!"_

Ele pula pra trás e eu faço o mesmo. A voz é inconfundível, é claro. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhnnn, não. A Ginny sem dúvida é merecedora do troféu inconveniência deste ano!

Até retomar o fôlego normal, me dar conta de toda a situação e me recompor, a Ginny já tinha saído do quarto. Ron tem a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e eu não sei pra onde olhar, porque estou de pé e devo estar mais vermelha a cada segundo que passa.

"Eu, ãhn... a sua gravata, está ok", é tudo que consigo dizer. Eu sei, foi idiota. Ele me olha de uma maneira estranha, como se dissesse que a coisa que menos quer saber agora é se a gravata dele está ok.

"_Ahn... está?"_, ele responde, como se isso fosse importante. Esse é o grande momento – é quando eu decido se saio do quarto ou se o agarro definitivamente, mas eu estou tão apavorada e eufórica e...

Eu sorrio, largamente, quase uma risada. É um pouco de nervoso pelo momento mais estranho e mais incrível da minha vida dos últimos cinco anos, mas em grande parte é porque eu não consigo me conter de felicidade – embora eu não esteja satisfeita. Eu sabia que depois que acontecesse eu ia querer sempre mais. Ele hesita, mas sorri de volta, um pouco atrapalhado.

Não sei bem o que dizer, mas continuo sorrindo e saindo do quarto, andando de costas. "Eu preciso... ir, hum, me arrumar- ai!", digo, ao trombar na porta. Ele ri mais e eu retribuo, desconsertada, e continuo. "Então... eu... bom, até... até daqui a pouco", gaguejo e saio do quarto quase sem conseguir manter o equilíbrio devido, porque minhas pernas não param de tremer. Caminho até o quarto da Ginny, onde estão minhas coisas, mas páro no meio do caminho.

Se eu for até lá, ela vai fazer um monte de perguntas pras quais eu não estou preparada agora. Além disso, ela vai ter certeza que eu menti sobre ontem – ou seja, vai achar que realmente aconteceu algo entre mim e o Ron no pub e que eu não falei a verdade. Só posso esperar que, no 'susto' de ter encontrado aquela cena inesperada no quarto do Ron, ela tenha descido as escadas. Devagar, vou até o quarto para constatar que está...

Vazio. Pego o robe e as toalhas e separo as vestes para a festa, um vestido lilás que comprei na Madame Malkin antes de vir para a toca, enquanto estive com meus pais. E, droga! Fui até o quarto para pegar o livro e, bem... o livro foi a última coisa que eu peguei.

Como se eu quisesse saber de livros agora. Desabo na cama, cansada de tentar manter a razão operando... ele-me-beijou! Quer dizer, não sei ao certo se foi ele quem me beijou ou o contrário, mas ele consentiu, e... não foi propriamente o que eu esperava do meu primeiro beijo com o Ron, mas mesmo tendo sido tão rápido e simples foi mais incrível do que... do que qualquer um que eu já tivesse experimentado. É como se eu tivesse ido do céu ao inferno em segundos e depois meu estômago deu um pulo, e aí eu me esqueci de todas as outras coisas ao redor – esqueci que havia o mundo, porque naqueles segundos só havíamos eu e ele.

Respiro fundo e percebo que se não for logo me atrasarei. Pego as toalhas e quando vou até a porta o Harry passa correndo por ela, já vestido para o casamento – e, nossa! Como ele fica bem com essa roupa, a faixa verde na cintura combina com os olhos dele, realmente! Grito seu nome e ele freia, os sapatos fazendo um barulhinho no chão de madeira.

"Harry, sei que você parece com pressa! Mas você já usou o livro de feitiços que eu te emprestei? Vou precisar dele pra-"

"_Ahn, claro, Hermione, desculpe. Vem até aqui que eu já te entrego."_

No caminho pro quarto dele, sinto de novo o frio na barriga diante da perspectiva de ver o Ron novamente. Que patético, não consigo sequer pensar em _vê-lo_ sem reagir fisicamente, eu preciso me controlar. Espero na porta do quarto e espio pra ver que o Ron não está mais lá, e aí entro. Harry estica a mão e me entrega o livro, eu agradeço, ele sorri e sai correndo de novo. Provavelmente alguma coisa relacionada aos preparativos lá embaixo.

Acho que não devo tomar banho com o livro no banheiro, porque ele pode molhar, então vou até o quarto pra deixá-lo no meu malão. Abro a porta.

"_Hermione! O-que-foi-aquilo? Ah, e desculpe por interromper."_

Ela voltou. Ginny, de robe e toalha na cabeça, aponta para o quarto do Ron, com a cara mais espantada que eu já a vi fazer. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir diante da expressão divertida dela, mas realmente não quero falar disso ainda.

"Ginny, eu... eu também não sei, ok? Eu vou tomar banho porque já estou atrasada, e a gente conversa depois, ok?!"

Ela se levanta e faz menção de me segurar. _"Ah, não! Você está fugindo do assunto porque mentiu sobre ontem, não é? Esse beijo não foi o primeiro! Fale a verdade!"_

Já cansei de repetir pra ela o dia inteiro que não houve nada! "Ginny, por favor, porque eu mentiria pra você sobre isso? Não aconteceu nada no pub, ok? E já disse, **depois nós conversamos**!"

Saio do quarto decidida, deixo lá uma Ginny com a expressão de indignação estampada e vou para o banho. Porque antes de contar qualquer coisa pra ela, eu preciso entender o que aconteceu – e acho que a ficha não caiu ainda.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Acho que agora eles se entendem não? Quero dizer, a indireta de Hermione pode ter sido meio infeliz, mas se você pensar um pouco não há o que interpretar errado. E mesmo assim, o cara não se mexe.

Pensando bem, eu até o entendo. É um pouco difícil de entender as mulheres e de tomar uma atitude. E é impressionante como elas podem ser mais assustadoras que qualquer Comensal, se quiserem. Nós somos corajosos pra uma porção de coisas, mas quando se trata do tal universo feminino, as coisas complicam. Parece que a gente nunca sabe exatamente como agir.

Mas, quanto ao Ron e à Hermione, as coisas são diferentes. Eles já deveriam ter se acertado – eu só nunca fiz nada a respeito, tipo agir como cupido, porque a Hermione já deixou bem claro que quer que **ele** tome a iniciativa. Então eu tento incentivá-lo a agir, mas é o máximo que posso fazer.

Desço as escadas e a Sra. Weasley elogia minha roupa e fala algo sobre ajudar George, Fred e Charlie a colocar as comidas e os pratos nas mesas. Usamos as varinhas, e eu observo Fred e Charlie fazerem isso com rara habilidade, mesmo sem terem terminado a escola. É uma prova de que exames não são tudo. Falando neles, eles estavam tão... 'altos' no pub ontem que não devem ter percebido grande parte da movimentação – eu conversando com a Ginny, Ron flertando com a Hermione e tudo o mais. Também não viram, certamente, a hora em que a Ginny me puxou pro bar, não lembro exatamente quando. Mesmo porque se tivessem lembrado, certamente não estariam calados.

Na verdade, me lembro do final, quando Lupin e Tonks vieram até mim e, bem-humorados, me fizeram beber algo que disseram ser suco de abóbora. Antes que eu pudesse contestar (aquilo não tinha gosto nem cor de suco de abóbora), já tinha bebido tudo, e em segundos – pá! Estava de pé, 100 alerta, a cabeça não rodava mais. Me sentia cansado e com sono, sem chance de aparatar, e Lupin aparatou em conjunto comigo. Agradeci os dois, cheguei n'A Toca e desabei na cama.

Aliás, falando em beber, se eu soubesse que beber ia dar tanta coragem pro Ron, já teria dado Firewhiskey pra ele há anos. Embora eu, vergonhosamente, me lembre de muito pouco sobre a festa de ontem (alguns borrões, embora o início esteja mais nítido), me lembro claramente dele avançando descaradamente sobre ela, das risadas e tudo mais. Achei que ontem ia rolar, mas parece que me enganei.

Me enganei, inclusive, sobre uma porção de coisas. Minha mente ingênua teve a ousadia de achar que a Ginny também ficaria bêbada e então nem eu nem ela resistiríamos e acabaríamos... nos entendendo? Mas foi exatamente o contrário. Ela não ficou bêbada, no máximo estava um pouco alegrinha; eu, mesmo embriagado, fui sensato pra não deixar nada acontecer, e agora eu agradeço minha maturidade inesperada. Não consigo me lembrar com exatidão de tudo, mas sei que devo ter falado muitas besteiras e espero que a Ginny releve. Lembro, contudo, das coisas que disse sobre esperar o tempo certo de nos acertarmos e aquilo... eu realmente achava aquilo, então está bem. É exatamente é o que eu penso sobre nós: tomei a decisão de me afastar dela porque agora não é a hora certa, eu não posso fazer as coisas pela metade. Quero terminar o que comecei e só então fazer as coisas direito a respeito da Ginny e a respeito da minha vida. Isso, é claro, considerando que eu esteja vivo pra tal. Mesmo que tenha prometido ao Ron que ia só me divertir esses dias, não consigo deixar de pensar sobre os Horcruxes e a 'missão' de hora em hora.

"_Ow, Potter, boa noite!"_

A voz do Moody é inconfundível, e eu me viro e o vejo andando pro outro lado do jardim com mais seis ou sete membros da Ordem, todos vestidos a caráter e com varinhas em punho. Devem estar finalizando os feitiços de proteção, ou algo assim.

Até acho estranho o Moody ter dado 'boa-noite', mas o tom dele é bem mau-humorado, então em tese não há nada de errado. Olho pra porta da cozinha e vejo Ginny ajudando a Sra. Weasley a organizar algumas louças. A Sra. Weasley já está com as vestes de gala, mas Ginny ainda está vestida com roupas normais. Na verdade, a Ginny está incrível nessa roupa, porque está um pouco calor e ela está usando uma blusa regata, mas eu mal posso esperar para vê-la com o vestido da festa.

Ouço-a reclamar, parece que a Sra. Weasley dispensou a Hermione para o banho mas não fez o mesmo com ela (_"Mãe, você dispensou a Hermione há uns 15 minutos, porque eu não posso subir também?"_) A Sra. Weasley se rende, mas pede então pra que ela suba e convoque o Ron para ajudar.

Um cheiro agradável, de algo assado, vem da cozinha, e por instantes páro de prestar atenção nelas e me concentro nos tipos de pratos que estou carregando pra mesa do jardim. Tem coisas incríveis: batatas assadas com carne de carneiro, saladas de legumes, costelinhas de boi e muitas coisas carameladas. Se ontem foi o dia de beber, hoje vai ser o dia de comer. Até porque não sei quando comerei comida de verdade novamente nos próximos meses.

Vejo, do outro lado do jardim, o Sr. Weasley recepcionando alguns convidados, aparentemente o pessoal da família do Ron. Bill e Fleur ainda não deram as caras, mas isso é compreensível, pois eles são os noivos. Começa a chegar mais gente, pessoas de roupas um pouco diferentes, mas igualmente elegantes e de cabelos loiros. Provavelmente, a família da Fleur.

Olho para a cozinha e vejo a Ginny descendo, de novo, ainda nas roupas normais. Ela tem uma cara muito estranha, um pouco pálida e lívida. Eu me adianto pra perguntar se ela está passando bem, mas ela vai direto pro banheiro do térreo, toalhas e robe em mãos.

O que será que houve com ela? Ela estava tão bem quando subiu, exceto pela irritação característica dela com a mãe, mas isso está longe de deixá-la assim, com cara de assustada. Droga, o resultado vai ser que não vou conseguir me concentrar em mais nada nas próximas horas, até ter certeza de que ela está bem.

Depois do terceiro pernil que foi voando até o lago e quase caiu na água, a Sra. Weasley me dispensou e disse que era suficiente por hoje, com um sorriso simpático. Odeio ser incompetente por incapacidade de controlar minha mente. O que será que houve lá em cima? Ela foi e voltou tão rápido!

Ahn, já sei! Deve ter brigado com o Ron. Ele não deve ter ficado feliz com o recado da Sra. Weasley, pra que ele descesse pra ajudar, e o cabeça-dura deve ter descontado nela. Mas ela não costuma se abalar com as besteiras que ele diz, pelo contrário. A não ser que ele tenha dito algo realmente horrível – não, ele não é tão cruel assim. Acho.

Espero ao lado da Sra. Weasley para perguntar se posso ir para o quarto ou se ela gostaria que eu ajudasse a recepcionar os convidados. Ela tem uma cara preocupada e, atrás dela, uma mulher muito alta e magra, de cabelos vermelhos, tem feições bem nervosas, quase chorando. Ela usa um vestido verde-limão com purpurinas e carrega duas malas grandes, uma de cada lado. A mulher até lembra vagamente a tia Petúnia.

"_Harry, querido, venha até aqui."_

A mãe do Ron me puxa pra um lugar mais afastado do jardim e começa. _"A tia Octávia... bom, ela acabou de ter um problema em casa, com o tio Alfredo. Ela... ela gostaria de dormir aqui esta noite, mas acho que não teremos quartos."_

Ainda não entendo qual meu papel nisso, mas confirmo com a cabeça. _"Você pode subir e verificar, lá no terceiro andar, se algum daqueles quartos está... menos pior? Quero dizer, a maioria está cheia de poeira, mas não tenho certeza se a cama que ficava no quarto... no quarto que era do Percy, se o colchão está ok." _Ela sussurra e continua. _"É que o vampiro vive lá, e eu não costumo subir muito ali."_

"Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. Posso fazer isso", sorrio em resposta.

Ela agradece. _"Obrigada, Harry. Eu mesma iria, mas a mulher vai entrar em colapso e eu preciso ficar aqui com ela. Não demore, ok?"_

Olho na direção da tia Octávia e sua cara super nervosa e ouço algumas taças estourando na mesa. Droga, a mulher vai destruir a festa inteira. A Sra. Weasley corre e a leva pra cozinha, pra lhe dar alguma coisa pra se acalmar, e eu corro em direção às escadas. Na subida, trombo com Ron, que pergunta o que aconteceu e eu respondo, sem parar de correr, que estou ajudando a mãe dele. Ele parece satisfeito com a resposta e continua descendo.

"_Harry!"_

Ouço a Hermione me chamando de dentro do quarto dela. Freio no corredor e volto, ofegante.

"Harry, sei que você parece com pressa! Mas você já usou o livro de feitiços que eu te emprestei? Vou precisar dele pra-"

Ok, estou com pressa e a hora é ruim, mas eu prometi a ela que devolveria assim que terminasse e me esqueci. Me desculpo, vou até o quarto e pego o livro pra ela, que agradece e sorri com muito mais intensidade do que um 'obrigado' pede. Ela se despede com um ar aéreo, que faz parecer que ela está no mesmo mundo da Luna.

Eu corro para o andar de cima e confiro os quartos. Tem três; um parece excessivamente.. sombrio. Provavelmente o vampiro mora em algum lugar da parede por ali. O outro tem alguma poeira ('alguma' é generosidade) e não tem cama, embora tenha um armário bem antigo. O terceiro tem a porta trancada, mas um Alohomorra resolveu. Abro a porta e vejo dezenas de caixas com o carimbo 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' empilhadas. Acho que o segundo quarto deve dar, se transfigurarmos uma cama ou algo assim.

Desço correndo. Na sala, a tia Octávia chora como um bebê, amparada pela Sra. Weasley, que a abraça. Será que a mulher foi traída ou algo assim? Ela parece bem decepcionada. E bem no dia do casamento de outra pessoa, imagine. Ela vai ver Fleur e Bill casando e isso vai fazer com que ele chore mais e mais. Vai ser um drama.

Não posso deixar de admirar a habilidade da Sra. Weasley de lidar com pessoas chorando. Eu nunca sei o que nessas situações. Abraçá-las parece correto, mas você nunca sabe quanto tempo a pessoa vai chorar, e já pensou ficar abraçado por horas com alguém? Ok, depende de quem for não tem problema, é até um prazer, mas a Sra. Weasley não parece ser tão próxima assim da tia Octávia. E bem, deixar a pessoa chorando, sem fazer nada, e agir como se ela não estivesse ali, não parece o ideal. Então, eu nunca sei o que fazer.

Espero a mãe do Ron notar minha presença, não sem antes perceber que a porta do banheiro no térreo está aberta e cheia de vapor – Ginny já terminou o banho. Imagens dela tomando banho invadem minha cabeça e eu as afasto pra poder me concentrar quando a Sra. Weasley chega perto de mim.

"_E aí?"_, ela pergunta, ansiosa.

"Tem um quarto, Sra. Weasley. O do meio, sabe? Do lado esquerdo da escada. Não tem cama, mas podemos transfigurar uma... e está meio empoeirado, mas é só limpar."

Ela suspira. _"Graças a Merlim. Obrigada, Harry! Deixa eu voltar pra tia Octávia, agora..."_

Saio da sala com algumas preocupações na cabeça; a primeira: o que será que o tio Alfredo fez à mulher pra que ela ficasse assim? A segunda: o que aconteceu com a Ginny aquela hora, pra que ela ficasse daquele jeito? A terceira: porque diabos eu não estava aqui para vê-la saindo do banho, só de robe?

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Argh, casa dos Weasley em dias de festa é uma das coisas mais chatas que existe. É muita coisa pra fazer, e mamãe fica desesperada... Como eu odeio ter que ajudar em tarefas domésticas! Tudo pode ser feito tão facilmente com magia, e ela me manda ajudar da forma trouxa, parece que faz pra me irritar.

Bom, finalmente ela me dispensou. A mamãe normalmente não funciona por insistência, mas ela deve estar com a cabeça tão cheia de coisas que dessa vez deu certo. Mas ela me mandou dizer essas coisas pro Ron, ele sempre enrola pra não trabalhar – mas eu não o culpo. De qualquer forma, ele vai descontar a raiva em mim, e não estou afim de brigar com meu irmãozinho, estou? Até porque, do jeito que as coisas estão entre ele e a Hermione, ela pode não gostar.

Eu não sei se eles realmente se entenderam ainda, mas aqueles toques e sussurros ontem... De qualquer forma, odeio admitir, mas vê-los assim, embora me deixe feliz, acaba me deprimindo. Porque eu me lembro que poderia estar com o Harry, sabe? E me sinto uma egoísta, quero dizer, meu irmão e minha melhor amiga se acertando - o que eu sempre quis, e eu não consigo apreciar isso. Só olho pra mim mesma. Hunft, como sou mesquinha. O cara de quem eu gosto sacrifica tudo o que tem pra salvar o mundo e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em quanto eu não estou tão feliz quanto meu irmão e minha quase cunhada.

Ter bebido ontem e voltado a conversar com ele, a ficar perto dele, foi tão... foi um pouco desesperador. Não é justo que eu não possa tê-lo como eu tinha antes, mas talvez isso seja melhor do que nada, eu não sei. Às vezes tenho vontade de chamar a atenção dele ou brigar com ele ou simplesmente conversar, só pra poder tê-lo por perto de novo. Percebo que ele evita, e embora eu o odeie por isso, ao mesmo tempo o amo também – porque sei que Harry o faz porque não agüenta não estar ao meu lado como gostaria.

E o que me dá medo, é... não gosto nem de pensar, eu evito chegar nesse nível porque eu não sou assim, de me afundar em pensamentos sombrios, mas tem sido cada vez mais difícil. Eu tenho medo de que ele não volte. E se ele não voltar, estará tudo acabado, não é mesmo? E aí, será o fim de todos nós, eu acho. Mas eu só consigo pensar que se ele não voltar não o terei de volta, pra mim, e isso só me faz mais egoísta ainda.

E ele nem imagina o quão desejável ele está nessas vestes de gala, os cabelos perfeitamente desalinhados. E sempre que ele chega perto eu tenho que me controlar pra não passar as mãos nos cabelos dele, desarrumando-os ainda mais, como eu costumava fazer.

A porta do quarto do Ron está aberta. "Ron, a mamãe disse que-"

Aaahhnnnn...? Que diabos...?

"Ooooops, me desculpem! Desculpem, desculpem, já estou saindo...!"

Saio correndo do quarto, e sinto meu rosto ruborizar. Droga, o que eu acabei de fazer!? Meu irmão e a Hermione estavam... eles estavam se beijando, sim, estavam perto demais! Será que eu interrompi o primeiro beijo deles? Seria muito azar, não? Não só deles, meu, eu não gostaria de... ah, droga, droga, droga!

Corro pro meu quarto e me sento na cama, abalada. Não quero olhar pra cara dos dois durante um bom tempo. Pego o robe e as minhas toalhas e desço pra tomar banho no térreo, até porque a Hermione ainda não tinha tomado banho, ela estava com roupas normais e... e se não tiver sido o primeiro beijo deles? E se ontem eles tivessem se entendido e nós não soubéssemos, então interrompê-los hoje não foi grande coisa, já que eles já tinham se beijado e podiam muito bem retomar e...

Ah, Merlim, como eu quero que isso seja verdade. Não quero carregar o peso de ter interrompido o primeiro beijo dos dois, imagine? Pro resto das nossas vidas eles vão contar essa história, e provavelmente a gente vai rir dela daqui a algum tempo, mas agora é tão embaraçoso que... droga, eu realmente espero que a Hermione tenha mentido pra mim sobre o pub ontem. Nunca quis tanto que alguém estivesse mentindo – ok, eu já quis, mas sou exagerada.

Quando desci, vi Harry me olhando preocupado. Eu devia estar com uma cara muito assustada, é claro. O problema é, o que vou falar se ele vier me perguntar? Eles não podiam ter escolhido outra hora, outro aposento... ao menos tivessem fechado a porta do quarto? Aaarrrgh.

Quinze minutos de auto-piedade e comiseração por ter sido uma intrometida sem querer me fizeram bem mal durante o banho. Fora que duas ou três vezes minha mente voou até o Harry, por algum motivo que não consigo entender. Quer dizer, consigo: estou apaixonada por ele então, é natural que tudo que eu pense acabe levando a ele. Gostar de alguém quase sempre nos faz fazer coisas idiotas.

Subo as escadas tentando não chamar muita atenção, e contorno a sala, mas vejo mamãe sentada no sofá com uma mulher... a mulher está chorando, chorando muito. Ela parece ser alguém da família, mas como mamãe a abraça e ela está de costas, não consigo ver quem é. Entro no quarto e começo a enxugar os cabelos quando a Hermione entra, sem bater.

Preciso dizer algo, mas não consigo pensar em nada realmente bom. Então ajo como a amiga interessada, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

"Hermione! O-que-foi-aquilo? Ah, e desculpe por interromper."

Sorrio de maneira a me desculpar e ela sorri também, o que é um bom sinal. Ótimo sinal! Então, se ela não está brava porque eu a interrompi, esse não deve ter sido o primeiro beijo! Ela mentiu pra mim!

"_Ginny, eu... eu também não sei, ok? Eu vou tomar banho porque já estou atrasada, e a gente conversa depois, ok?!"_

Não consigo ter certeza se ela está realmente confusa ou se foi pega numa mentira, porque as reações podem ser semelhantes. Mas tento e me levanto.

"Ah, não! Você está fugindo do assunto porque mentiu sobre ontem, não é? Esse beijo não foi o primeiro! Fale a verdade!"

Um pouco agressiva, talvez, mas não posso evitar. Sou impulsiva demais às vezes.

"_Ginny, por favor, porque eu mentiria pra você sobre isso? Não aconteceu nada no pub, ok? E já disse, depois nós conversamos!"_, ela fala, decidida, e sai do quarto, me deixando com uma cara de idiota e um vestido de festa pra colocar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**N/A:** _De novo, desculpem a demora. Mas tenho feito o que posso no tempo livre, sem contar o fato que sou escrava das minhas idéias. Tive uma semana livre onde todo dia abria o Word e nenhuma palavra saía, e uma semana muuuuito foda na faculdade onde eu tinha tanta idéia que a todo lugar dava um jeito de ir no PC escrever. XD_

_Em segundo, obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou, um por um, todos são ótimos. Valeu mesmo. Saibam que vocês são os principais responsáveis por eu continuar escrevendo fic. Não estou desmotivada nem nada disso, mas ver que as pessoas lêem e gostam é um puta combustível. Ah, e saibam que eu fico tão desesperada quanto vocês para que o capítulo saia. Juro. :) _

_Estava re-lendo o capítulo anterior e encontrei vários errinhos de digitação. Sei que vocês não são fiscais do Aurélio e podem sobreviver com eles, mas peço desculpas pela falta de atenção. A Flávia (minha beta mais que incrível) costuma vê-los, mas às vezes eu escrevo mais coisa depois que ela corrige o texto, uns trechinhos, e acaba saindo coisa errada. Num futuro próximo tentarei fazer uma revisão mega em todos os caps._

_Por último, agradeço à minha beta (que sorte eu tenho) e à Camila, a Mia Galvez da Floreios (leiam as fics dela!), que também me ajudou a colocar as coisas no papel esse mês._


End file.
